Ginga Densetsu Weed, The Next Chapter
by DeadDays88
Summary: It took me a while to make this. But I hope you enjoy it. All of your questions will be answered in this story, like what happens to the whole army. Is there a new Frontier. Is Gajo at peace again. And the question that's on everyone's mind, Is Jerome Dead. Find out in this story. I don't own the Ginga series, or the Characters, except for the ones I've created.
1. Chapter 1: Since

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Ginga series, or the characters except for the ones I create. This is Yoshiros Takahashis work.**

 **Your questions will finale be answered. What happened when Weed took back Gajo? Did everyone live happily? Do we have a new frontier? And the biggest question on your minds. Is Jerome Dead? Well read and find out.**

 **I'll do more story's soon. I've just haven't thought of any. So please. ENJOY!**

Chapter 1:Since...

"GB, may I have a word with you." Weed asked him. He was sound asleep like a bear in a cave hibernating. It was the middle of the night and the stars shine above, and spring is half over. After the fall of Hogen, we all finale have peace in Ohu. Weed was on the cliff with his father named Gin, he is a Blue Akita Inu just like Weed, he had a dream about his mother giving his brothers away. He wished he knew their names, but after having that dream, he decided to go walk around, get some air, get a drink from the river, just anything to get this emotion out of his head. But something is just aching deep inside him that he can't stand. So, he felt like talking to GB, and maybe get some advice from him. "GB!" he whispered.

"Oh…Weed." He stood up on his feet stretching, he let out a yawn. "What is it?"

"Can we talk, in private?" GB looked at him with a concerned face.

"Uh, ok sure." They both walked away from the pack and into the woods, while they were walking, he looks to his right and saw deep in the woods a German Shepherd. He stopped and glared at it. "Weed, are you alright?" He looked at GB when he asked him if he was alright, he then look back into the woods and the German shepherd was gone.

"GB? I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Why am I… did I… I."

"Slow down Weed, What's on your mind. You've been acting like this for weeks now. Have you been sleeping?"

"It's not that."

"Well, when's the last time you've ate?"

"It's not that either." He kept pushing questions at him that he was letting out a little tear.

"Then what is it?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I'VE FELT THIS WAY SINCE…" He paused and realized what his problem was. "Since…"

"Since what?" GB asked coming close. Weed had his head down in silence. "Weed, I can't help you if you don't tell me what it is."

"Since Jerome…"

GB looked at him sympathetically and sat down. He put his paw on his back. "Oh… I… didn't know. I'm very sorry."

"It was my fault. I never should have exiled him." GB hugged Weed to calm him down.

"No, no, no, no it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I attacked Hogen, and before he was going to kill me, that's when Jerome came out to save me. I should be the one to blame." He just kept his head-on GB's chest, While GB was calming Weed down, someone in the woods was watching them. It was Ryo, who was with Jerome before. She was spying on Weed and Gb.

"It'll be ok." GB said to Weed. Ryo walked back to the pack in anger. After what happened to Jerome and Ryu, she blames all of it on Weed. She believes that Jerome didn't have to be exiled, and if he wasn't, then they wouldn't be helping him, and Ryu would still be alive.

"I'm sorry I kept you up." Weed apologized as he wiped his tears off his eyes.

"No, it's ok. I'm just glad I could help. If you ever need anyone to talk to, just talk to me. Ok?" GB said standing up.

"Yeah thanks."

And so, GB and Weed walked back to the pack and GB went back to sleep. Weed went back to the cliff, where his father is. Weed hopes things will be ok very soon.

 **Morning**

"What are we doing out here again?" Kyoshiro asked Weed on their walk.

"I just wanted to check something out." Weed replied.

Kyoshiro, Weed, Sasuke, and GB are on a walk. Weed brought his three friends out here to help him. He didn't tell them what it was though.

"We there yet?" Sasuke said really irritated.

"I think so." Weed said coming across a river. "I think this was the spot."

"Spot, what are you talking about?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Sigh" GB Walked up to Weed. "Weed? Is this about Jerome?"

"Jerome?" Sasuke and Kyoshiro said at the same time.

"GB, why did you…" GB stopped Weed from talking.

"Weed, I know you miss him, but he's gone now." GB was trying to make Weed understand.

"No, I keep seeing him everywhere I go." Weed said to GB.

"No, you're not."

"GB I saw him in the fields, the woods. I just want to check if…"

"WEED!" GB stopped Weed. "I want to help you, I do, but the way you're talking, as if Jerome isn't dead is foolish."

"But…(Sob)…But…" Weed was starting to cry. GB hugged him, and Sasuke and Kyoshiro felt bad for Weed.

"It's alright Weed." Sasuke said to him.

Kyoshiro didn't know what to say to him, but he just said. "I'm sure, where ever he is, he's happy that you're thinking about him." Weed was calming down and he softly pushed GB away.

"Thanks, I…I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"No, it's fine. Just…try to let it go." Kyoshiro said to Weed. "Well, I'm going to check on Teru."

"I'm coming to." Sasuke said running to Kyoshiro.

Weed looked down in shame.

"Do you still want me to look?" GB asked.

Weed was looking at GB and was very surprised when he asked that. Weed couldn't say no.

"Please."

"Ok, I'm going." GB went in the tunnel and the current was very strong. He couldn't even walk or swim. He used the rocks to stop him from swimming away. He was tired of being a coward, so he went deep into the tunnel and saw a light at the very end. He got out of the tunnel and saw that there were tons of cherry blossoms blowing away in freedom and the river just keeping on going. He saw no body at all. Until he got out of the water and heard some commotion.

"Please! Don't kill me!" A dog was yelling. GB sneaked up and hid behind a tree.

"Don't beg." A Brown spaniel with white fur, was torturing a Black and White dog, with a yellow collar. "Begging's not fun to here. Please just scream." The Spaniel bit his paw real hard.

"AAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!"

GB was frightened.

"Do you know who we are?" The spaniel asked. "We are the Blood Thirsty. Do you know who I am? My name is Spike." He ripped the poor dog's intestines out of his stomach and the other group of dogs laughed out his suffering. GB was about to throw up. "Come on, lets feed him to the crows."

 _Weed, I've got to get to Weed._

GB ran back to Weed in such a rush. He was using all his strength to get back to Weed. While GB was running, A white paw is shown, someone was watching him.


	2. Chapter 2: Spikes Entrance

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series, or the Characters, except for the ones I've created. I forgot to do the same disclaimer for Chapter 1 but I forgot.**

Chapter 2: Spikes entrance.

Weed was sitting down next to the river that GB went through. GB went in there to see if Jerome's body was still there. Weed waited patiently for the arrival of GB. However, while he was still sitting there. He remembered the time Jerome and him first met. He took a deep breath and sighed. Until his father Gin showed up.

"Weed." Gin said calmly.

"Father?" Weed was surprised that he came over.

"Kyoshiro told me that you would be here." Gin said walking up and sitting right next to him. He looked at him and he was staring at the tunnel that Jerome went through when he died. "Was your friend name Jerome?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." Gin looked at him. Weed was so upset about him being gone. Gin looked at the sky. "I miss John." Weed looked at him, and his ears went down. "I miss that old guy."

"I'm sorry father."

"It's alright, he…he was might right hand man. I couldn't believe that he died when I found out. I just kept hoping that I would wake up and he's still here. But he's not. And I've got to except that…he's gone." Gin had his head down. "I just hope he's living in peace. With the rest of the dogs." Weed understood him. "I'm just saying, maybe you should except it to. If you don't, it'll just keep haunting you." Weed thought about it. He wasn't sure about it, but maybe his father might be right.

"I…You're right. I shouldn't let it get to me that much." Weed said sighing. Gin rubbed his back.

"I know it's hard, but it'll get better." Gin said smiling at him. Weed smiled back.

"Weed!" Weed and Gin both heard a scream from a faraway distance.

"GB?" Weed said. "How did he…" As soon as GB came over, he started panting.

"Huff…Weed…Huff…" GB couldn't breathe.

"Calm down. What's the rush?" Gin asked GB.

"There…Huff…was a group…someone…named…Spike…Huff…"

Gin's eyes were wide open. "Spike! Where is he!"

"Who is he Father?" He asked as he started running.

"We need to get back to Gajo! If he finds out where we are, who knows what he'll do." Gin sprinted to Gajo, Weed followed.

"Oh…I just stopped!" GB said so irritated.

 **Back in Gajo.**

"Ken, have you seen Teru?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Yeah I think I saw him. He went in the woods to pee." Ken said laying on a rock on watch.

"Ok, thanks." As Kyoshiro went into the woods. Ken saw Gin, Weed, and GB running over to Gajo.

"Why are they running?" Ken said to himself. Gin finale arrived at Gajo, and he sees that everything is fine, for now.

"Ok, good, they didn't come yet." Gin said panting. He was starting to calm down. "Weed, make sure there are more guards."

"Yes Father." Weed ran to Ken.

"Weed, why was…"

"Ken, where's Kagetora?" Weed said interrupting Ken.

"Kagetora? Why?" Ken asked.

"We need as much dogs on Guard as possible."

"Ok, let me go find him."

"Now, Rocket." Weed went to go find him, he should be on the north side of Gajo.

 **Meanwhile with Kyoshiro**

"Teru!" Kyoshiro was looking for Teru out in the woods. "Where is he?" While he was on the walk he spotted Tesshin.

"What are you doing out here?" Tesshin said.

"Looking for Teru, have you seen him?"

"No, he's not in Gajo?"

"No." Kyoshiro said all concerned. After Tesshin was about to say something. He spotted a rustle in a green bush. He smiled.

"(Sigh) If only we knew where he was." Tesshin walked over to the bush. "He couldn't be hiding in a bush, could he?" He played along.

"Tesshin!" Kyoshiro yelled. Tesshin turned around and he was gone.

"Nope." A voice told Tesshin. "He couldn't." Tesshin was then knocked out by a Mastiff, like Moss, but without the scars.

 **Meanwhile with Gin**

"Akame, are you in here?" Gin went inside the stronghold of Gajo to look for Akame.

"I'm here, what is it?" He said waking up.

"Look, do you remember that small group we ran into a week ago?" Gin said in a hurry.

"Calm down. Yes, why?" Akame asked calmly.

"That English Setter GB spotted them. They could find this place. We need to defend it, who knows what they will do."

 **Flashback in the woods of Futago pass**

Akame and Gin were on watch for the night in Futago pass. They were on the trail talking.

"How've you been feeling. You know, now that the whole Hogen situation is over?" Akame said asking Gin a question.

"I've been feeling better now that it's over. I'm starting a bond with my son. How 'bout you?" Gin asked.

"I feel like a bird, flying in the air." He smiled. Gin laughed a little. But then Gin sighed and felt a little down. "What is it?"

"I don't know, it's just…it hasn't been the same lately."

"What do you mean?"

"John's gone, Smith-san's gone, even…Sakura." Gin was trying to keep himself together. Akame looked at him sympathetically.

"We'll see them again. Not sure when, but we will. And Sakura, she would want you to protect your son, look after him. He's still a bit young."

"You're right, I should…" After Gin was about to finish his sentence, he saw a group of dogs at an abandoned shed torturing two other dogs. One is a male Golden retriever, and the other is a female Golden retriever.

"Please! Leave us alone!" The male Golden Retriever said.

"Ah, fresh blood." Spike said. "What do you say boys? Are you thirsty?"

YEAH!

Gin and Akame hid behind the bushes to see who this group is.

"Do you know who we are?" He asked the two Golden Retrievers. "We are the Blood Thirsty."

Gin couldn't handle the way the Blood Thirsty treated both the dogs. So, he pounced on the Spaniel Spike. Spike and his group were alerted when Gin interrupted.

"Oh. Who's your friend?" Spike asked the Two Dogs.

"My name is Gin." Gin said with his head held high. "And I want you all to leave."

"You want us to leave. Why? We just got started with questions."

Akame came down the tree and stood right next to Gin.

"I'm afraid you were told to leave." Akame said to Spike.

"Hmff." Spike smirked at them. "Grab 'em." Gin and Akame were both ambushed by two female ninjas'. One Ninja took Gin down, and the other grabbed Akame from the neck.

"You better sit old man." The Ninja said to Akame. Akame sat down with a grin. Gin is laying on the ground looking at Spike angrily.

"Thank you, Misty, and Jane." Misty and Jane are both Kishu inus. Spike continued. "Now, where were we." Spike ran up to the male Golden Retriever and took him down.

"No!" The female said.

Gin feels useless not doing anything, he tried to get the Ninja named Misty off him, but Misty laid on him and grabbed his neck.

"Careful Gin. If you get up and do anything stupid. I'll kill the mutts. Understand?" Gin just laid there. Akame was still sitting calmly, he didn't want to cause any damage, and get anyone killed. Spike went up to the Male Golden Retriever and started biting both his ears off.

"AAGGGHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHA." Spike threw the ears in the air. "Ok, let the men go." Spike walked away from the Male. "You're lucky I'm not doing anything to you old dogs, so just a little heads up. Be careful. Because there is a new frontier in this world." After Spike told Gin that, he barked to move his men out. They left and Gin laid there in shame.

"It's not your fault." Akame said to Gin.

 **Present Day**

"Yes, I understand. Just calm down, we'll figure something out. Do you know if they're coming here?" Akame asked.

"I'm not sure." Gin said calming down. "I just, don't want anything to happen to this place, or to my son."

"Ok, let me think." Akame paced around for a bit. Gin saw outside Weed gathering a group.

"How many of them are their?" Rocket asked GB.

"I think I saw Twenty of them." GB replied.

"Not much, we can take 'em." Ken said to the group.

"Let's not get our hopes up just yet." Kagetora said.

"Weed! Someone's coming. I think it's the group you were talking about." Mel said.

"Really?" Ken said.

"Yeah it…" Mel paused and started shaking. "Oh, my god."

"What is it?" Weed looked to see what Mel saw and it was at least Three hundred dogs. Spike came up front.

"Well hi there." Spike said coming up to Weed. "Where can I find Two old men named Gin and Akame?"

 **To be continued…**

 **I hope you enjoyed. What do you think so far? Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3: A big decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series, or the Characters, except for the ones I've created.**

Chapter 3: A big decision.

"GB." Rocket whispered to GB. "You said there were twenty of them. This does not look like twenty." GB was shaking at the number of dogs surrounding Gajo.

"I saw twenty." He whimpered.

Every one of the dogs were staring at Spikes group behind him.

"Gin? Akame? I know you two are here. Followed your setter here." Spike yelled. GB gasped when he heard that. "Let's have a little conversation." Rocket looked back at Gajo where Gin and Akame was. Gin looked at Spike with a grin like he's not coming down. "Ok, let me say that again. Please come down."

"What should we do?" Gin asked Akame. Akame walked up while looking at Spike.

"Let's just here him out." Spike was getting impatient.

"Misty? How would you make the two of them come down here?" Spike asked while looking at Gin.

"With a little incentive." Misty smirked.

"What'd you have in mind?"

Akame and Gin stared at what they were bringing out. It was Kyoshiro, Tesshin and Teru.

"You didn't say you had hostages." Spike said to Misty.

"What are you doing?" Ken yelled.

"Getting your leader down here. I want that Rock." Spike yelled.

"Gajo?" Weed said surprised.

"It'd be a nice little cave for me. If your old man doesn't come down here, I'm going to bring one of your friends down here and I'll rip their throats and drink their blood. Or you could tell them to come down and no one dies, your choice." Weed stepped back slowly. He wasn't sure what to do, so he turned back and ran to his father Gin to bring him down.

"Father!" He yelled. "You need to go down, he'll kill them."

"We can't just give up on this place. It took forever to get back." Gin said.

"We can't just let them die."

"I know son! I don't know what to do. Fight, or give up. I know how it ended with fighting them." Gin hung his head.

"Gin, we'll get it back somehow. Right now, we need to save them." Akame said. Gin looked at Kyoshiro, Tesshin and Teru being held against their will. He wants to help them, but fighting them back is too much of a risk.

"You're right, we can't let them die." He said lifting his head. "We're coming down!" He shut his eyes.

"Finally!" Spike said. Gin and Akame walk down to where Spike is. Akame saw Jane, the one that held him back. Jane gave him a wink. "Now that you are down here, let's make ourselves a deal."

Gin gave him a grin. "Okay."

"I get Gajo, you get these three kids. Not much. I mean, Gajo shouldn't be that important to you. Should it?"

It's not Gajo Gin wanted to protect. It was Futago Pass. Everything they worked hard to get back from Akakabuto, Kaibutsu, and Hogen. And Gin felt as if there was no safe place for them to have peace ounce again. He sighed.

"Deal." Gin said hanging his head down.

"Thank you, you've got an hour to get every dog in Gajo out, before I change my mind and kill you. Understood?" Spike said getting close to him. Gin wanted to grab his neck so badly and rip his throat. But Gin knew it wouldn't be wise, so he lets it go.

"Understood." Gin sighed. Weed was feeling bad for his father.

"Good get going."

 **Up on a Hill.**

It's been half an hour for Gin and Weed to get everyone together to leave Gajo. However, a Red Akita dog was standing over the hill, watching them leave.

"Should we interfere Yukimura?" One of the dogs of his asked him.

"No." Yukimura turned back and went into the woods. The others followed.

 **Gajo**

While everyone was getting ready, Akame stood right next to Jane, the Kishu, watching the pack.

"You know, for a ninja dog like you, I expected you to take me down. Why didn't you?" Jane asked.

"I knew if I interfered. I would've caused someone to die, or get hurt." Akame said being wise.

"Hmf, you're wise, for an old man." Jane said smirking.

"Age doesn't matter, it's how you think."

"Really?"

"Yes, that's something you aren't doing."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not thinking about who he really is, and what he could do to you in the future. You're being the enemy. You're the weak ones. Not us."

Janes face was turning red. She growled to herself. "Stupid dog."

Everyone is all together exiting Gajo. While that was happening, Gin walked up to Spike. Akame left Jane and went up to Gin.

"We're leaving. Can we have them now?" Gin asked.

"Sure." Spike nodded at Misty and handed over Tesshin and Kyoshiro. Weed came up to see if they were alright. Spikes group start entering Gajo. "Well, catch you later."

"Wait, what about Teru?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Teru? Oh yeah, I think I'll hold on to him. You know, in case you decide to do anything stupid, we'll just do everything you do to us to the pup." Spike said as every one of his men start laughing at Kyoshiro.

"Bastard!" Kyoshiro ran up to grab him but is stopped by Akame. "Damn, let me go!"

Spike chuckled. "You know, I don't feel like I'm being fair. So, if you want to fight back fine. But you're going to need all the men you can bring. I've got Three hundred men right behind me. So, if you think a couple young and old dogs can stop me fine. We'll see how it turns out for you." Spike walked to the stronghold and yelled. "Last group standing, wins."

Gin glared at him. "We'll win." He said to himself.

 **To be continued…**

 **I hope you're enjoying this, I'm working on a new project right now, so it won't just be Ginga, as much as I love doing it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Akame VS Jane

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or the characters except for the one I've created.**

Chapter 4: Akame VS Jane

Gin and the pack set foot at an empty field to settle down in until they figure out a way to get back Gajo. The pack filled up the entire field. Gin was at least glad that there was room.

"It's perfect." Gin said to Weed. "We'll stay here for now, until we've got a plan."

"What is the plan?" Weed asked.

"I'm not sure yet, Spikes got Gajo, he's got 300 men guarding it. We need to come up with a plan." Gin sat down watching the pack get settled in.

"I…I'm sorry I've made you give up." Weed said sitting down.

"No, I'm glad you did. If I didn't, things would get worst." Gin looked up into the sky.

"Gin." Akame got Gins attention. "I'm going to go find some food."

"Ok, be safe." Gin stared right back in the sky and shut his eyes.

Akame walked into the woods by himself to go look for some food. He sees a rabbit in the distance. He went in a bush and crouched down to make less noise. The rabbit walks close to the bush. But then Akame heard from up a tree a little crackle sound. He sighed and jumped out of the bush, which then the dog that was up in the tree was going to pounce on Akame.

"Jane." Akame said looking at her. She gets out of the bush.

"How'd you know I was here?" She said complaining.

"I have great hearing. I heard you from up a tall tree, you stepped on a stick. For a ninja, you're not as quiet."  
"Shut up!" She yelled. She got angry. "I took you down before, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I just let my guard down. But, you didn't take me down to the ground, you just grabbed me by the neck, and made me sit." She blushed a bit getting angry. Akame shut his eyes and tilted his head, and smiled. "You must treat elders very nicely."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" She pounced. Akame dodged. "I'm not here to talk. I'm here to fight you."

"Why?" Akame asked her.

"B-Because…" She stuttered, she didn't know what to say. "Because I wanted to prove that I'm a ninja, and that I can take you down. Do you want to fight or not old man?" Akame smiled.

"I won't lose to you. But yeah." Akame said. They both circled around each other. Akame looking at her in a calm posture, and jane looking at him with a grin. Jane made her first move and ran right toward Akame. Akame went up to the trees. She looked everywhere for him. "When you want to give up just say so." He said.

"I don't plan on doing that." She said.

"Ok." Akame came down the tree. He ran into the woods. Jane followed. She was panting. "You're getting tired, just stop this."

"No…Huff…I won't lose…Huff…to an old man." She was panting that she couldn't even speak. Akame sighed.

"If that's what you want then…" Akame grabbed her from the neck. He took her down.

"Damn you!" She yelled she got up. She ran over to Akame, and grabbed his neck. "Got you now!" She threw him to a tree. She smiled. However, when he was thrown, he landed on his feet on the tree. She was shocked. She did it again, and the same thing happened. Picked him up, threw him to the tree and he lands on his feet without a scratch. She started to pant.

"Now do you give up?" Akame said trying to stop her. She was getting dirty.

"NEVER!" She couldn't stop panting. She grabbed his neck and threw him to the tree again. This time, she threw him 5 feet away from her. Akame was looking at her. She's panting real hard.

"She's going to hurt herself." He said to himself. "Jane, just stop."

"No…I'm…Huff, huff…Gonna…Huff…Beat…Huff…Huff…YOU!" She ran and grabbed him by the neck. She couldn't pick him up.

"Jane. Calm down." Akame said looking at her struggling to pick him up.

"No…" She said whispering. "I…Gonna." She started to stop. Akame sat down. Jane was panting, she let Akame go, and hung her head down. "How?"

"Huh?"

"HOW!" Jane yelled letting out tears. "How can you be skilled at everything and not feel tired at all! I try so hard…(Sob)…And I lost to you. You didn't even hurt me. You just tried to stop me from fighting." She hung her head, Letting out a lot of tears. Akame came close to her and hugged her.

"Shh. Just take a deep breath. I'm sorry I didn't fight you. But I knew you weren't ready to fight. You were getting so tired that you could barely keep going." Akame said. Jane stopped crying. "If it makes you feel better, you're a fast runner." Jane gasped, her heart was beating slowly. She felt a change when she was told that.

"I…Thank you." She smiled looking down. Akame went up to her and licked the tears off her eyes. They both stared at each other. Akame's heart was beating real fast.

"Akame-san!" Weed yelled from a faraway distance. Jane ran away. Akame stared at her running. "Akame. There you are. Did you find anything?" Akame looked at Weed.

"No, I didn't." Akame said. "I'll probably have better luck tomorrow."

"Ok, well, let's get back." Weed said turning back.

"Yeah." Akame stared back and she was gone. "We'll meet again. Soon" He said in his head. He went back to the pack.

 **Morning**

Weed was in the woods, along with GB, Ken, Kagetora, and Kyoshiro looking for food.

"Have you been feeling better lately?" Ken asked Weed.

"I'm getting better. Just please don't mention it a lot." Weed said trying not to be harsh.

"Ok." Ken said.

"Not a single rabbit out here." Kyoshiro said irritated. "I bet those Blood drinking bastards took them all."

"Calm down Kyoshiro." Kagetora said to Kyoshiro.

"How can I be calm. They've got Teru, and none of us are doing anything about it." He yelled.

"We don't have the numbers yet Kyoshiro, until we do, we can fight back." GB said.

"GB's right. When we…" Weed stopped. He saw a German shepherd from a faraway distance. "Jerome?" He said to himself. The German shepherd ran away. "JEROME!" Weed ran.

"Weed!" GB yelled. He followed.

The German shepherd kept running.

"He runs like Jerome. Is it really him?" Weed said all excitedly.

"Damn it Weed! Stop!" Ken yelled.

"Way to go, bringing him up like that Ken." GB said Irritated.

"I only asked if he was alright." Ken yelled with an angry face.

Weed kept going in the woods until the German Shepherd was gone.

"Damn." Weed said to himself, he stopped. His friends caught up to him.

"What the hell was that?" Kyoshiro yelled.

"Kyoshiro…" Ken said.

"Why did you run you idiot?" Kyoshiro continued to yell.

"I thought I saw…" Weed was interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, we know, you thought you saw Jerome."

"I…"

"Weed, when will you just face the damn facts that he's dead already."

"Kyoshiro!" GB yelled.

Weeds heart stopped. He was hanging his head. His friends looked at him.

"Now look what you did." Ken yelled at Kyoshiro.

"Shut up. I'm getting sick of him getting upset over a death that wasn't even his fault." Kyoshiro yelled at Ken.

"Kyo, apologies to him now!" Kagetora said.

"For what, telling him that his friend is dead?"

"Shut up!" Weed yelled. "Just…leave."

"Weed." GB said. "He didn't…"

"Just go!" Weed turned around.

GB looked at him sympathetically.

"Is everything alright down there?" A voice up a hill said. They looked at a Red Akita on a cliff with three scars on his right eyes.

"Yes, things are…" GB was interrupted.

"Who are you?" Weed asked.

"Me?" He smiled. "My name is Yukimura, I'm a commander of Saheiji's pack."

 **To be continued…**

 **The project I'm working on is almost done. It just took me a while to work on it.**

 **Just so we're clear. I didn't make the character Yukimura. He is an actual character in the Manga books. I'm trying to follow the manga books. I know the Spike Arc didn't really happen, but I thought it'd be cool to change the story up.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5: Yukimura

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or the characters except the ones I create. Took me a while to figure out what happens in this chapter, but I hope you enjoy. I also wanted to say that I'm sorry the project that I'm working on took forever. It's just, it's hard to focus on more than one story and you'll easily forget what happens in the previous ones you're working on. It's out now if you want to check it out. But anyways enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Yukimura.

"Yukimura?" Weed said to himself very confused.

"Yes, my men were just passing through, so if everything is alright then we will just…" Weed stopped Yukimura for a minute.

"Wait, how many men do you have?" Weed asked.

"A couple are with me now." Yukimura said.

"He means all together. How many dogs do you have in your group?" Ken said backing Weed up.

"About a couple dozen." Weed and his friends had wide eyes after hearing that. "Why, you need men?"

"As a matter of fact, we do." Kyoshiro added. "There is a group called the Blood Thirty, they took our camp away from us and we want to get it back from them."

"Did you say the Blood Thirsty?" One of Yukimura's men asked.

"Yes." Kyoshiro said.

"Yeah, your probably not going to get it back any time soon." Yukimura said. He came down the hill and so did his five men.

"What?" GB said. "No, no, no, there has to be a way we can get it back from them."

"That group has recently come across the land taking temples, villages and camps from dogs, and they have always won." Yukimura came close to Weed. "It's a bigger possibility that you won't get it back."

"No." Weed said. His friends looked at him very surprised. "We will get Gajo back. We just need as much men as we can get. If you can help us. You'll be welcome into Gajo."

"What if I say I'm not interested in Gajo." Yukimura stepped away. "What if I want something different?"

"What is it you need?" Kagetora asked.

"I want help with a camp that they took from me to. If you help me with that first. I'll lend you a hand getting Gajo back. Alright?" Weed didn't know what to say. Weed felt like he owes Gin for giving Gajo back.

"Yes, we'll help you. Anything you need. We'll do it." Weed said. His friends looked at him as if he's doing something wrong. But he's the leader, so whatever he says, they'll do it.

"Alright, we've got ourselves a deal then, do you have men of your own?" He asked.

"Yes, some of our fighters have parted ways after the Hogen incident was over, but we still have some men left over to help us."

"Alright, I'll bring my men to your camp and we'll see if it's enough to take down Spikes army. Alright?" Yukimura stared at Weed and saw that he was smiling. Weed hasn't felt this happy for a while.

"Yes, we'll meet you soon." Weed and Yukimura's group parted ways to head back to their own camps and rally up some men to form an army.

 **Back with Gins Pack in the fields.**

Weed and his friends arrived back to the fields, where Gin and the pack set camp until they have a plan on how they will get Gajo back ounce again. Weed saw his father and walked up to him. Gin was sitting on a rock feeling the breeze of the wind blow onto him.

"Father?" Weed said looking at him. Gin turned to Weed.

"Yes." Gin replied.

"May I have a word with you?"

"Sure." Gin got up and followed Weed. They were going to walk on the trail for a bit. Akame saw them and followed. "What is it?"

"I…I think I found someone that could help us." Weed said. Akame and Gins eyes were wide. Akame came up.

"You did, w-who?" Gin said. He was this surprised that he couldn't even speak.

"Yes, who is it." Akame asked. Weed took a deep breath and said.

"His name is Yukimura. And he said that he would be able to help us if we help him." Weed said.

"Help him with what?" Gin asked.

"Help him retake a village that the Blood Thirsty's took from them." Gin and Akame didn't know what else to say after that. Akame asked Weed.

"Where are they?"

"He said he was going to gather his men and form together with ours if we agree to help him." Weed said. Gin thought about it but didn't know what to say after that. He didn't know if they should trust them or if they should just leave it be and find another group. Gin turned to Akame.

"What do you think we should do?" Gin asked Akame. Akame was thinking.

"Well…" Akame was interrupted.

"DRINK IT!" Akame, Gin and Weed heard someone yell. They saw a group in the woods in a little circle pit with a dog that's throat was slit. Two other dogs and a Kishu named Misty yelled at her sister named Jane. "I SAID DRINK THE BLOOD!"

"What are they doing?" Weed whispered to his father.

"I don't know but stay quiet. We don't want to grab their attention and lead them back to our group." Gin said. Akame saw Jane ounce again. He wanted to jump out and help her but he knows that it isn't wise.

"I don't want to drink the blood ok!" Jane yelled at Misty.

"Jane, we tried this before, and you didn't do it. We tried this the other time and you didn't do it. Now if you don't do this now, don't bother coming back to Gajo. Now Drink!" Misty demanded. Blood was dripping by the dead dog's neck. Jane couldn't do it. But if she didn't, then she's not a member of the Blood thirsty. "Drink it." Misty got even madder. Jane got close to the neck of the dead dog and started to shake. She didn't want to do it. Her tongue was sticking out getting close to the blood but she just put her tongue back in her mouth and hung her head in shame.

"I can't do it Sister. I can't!" Jane cried. Misty got mad.

"Let's go boys. She's not one of us." Misty kept walking. "She's not a Blood Thirsty."

"But she's your sister." One of her men said to her.

"I don't have a sister." Misty kept walking and her men followed. Jane sat there and cried. Tears were shedding on her face. Weed came out. Gin and Akame followed.

"Hey." Weed said to Jane. Jane raised her head and saw Weed. "Are you feeling alright?". Jane saw Akame and was shaking. She ran away from them. "Hey, wait!"

"I'll get her." Akame yelled to Weed. Akame's faster, so he can keep up with Jane.

"Stop following me!" Jane yelled at him. She started to pant. "No, not now. I can't be tired already." She said to herself.

"Stop." Akame said as he catches up to her. "You don't need to fear us. We can help you." Jane was thinking about it. "Just stop and we'll take you in. You could use some help." Jane slowed down a little. Akame slowed down as well. "Jane, you don't need to run away from us. We want to do whatever we can do to help you." Jane calmed down.

"Ok." She whispered.

 **On the trail.**

"I have to pee." Ben said to Cross.

"Again?" She said surprised. He leaked in the woods like Twenty times now. "How much water have you been drinking?"

"A lot." Ben said walking into the woods. Cross chuckled. While that was happening, a spy was in the trees watching Cross wait for Ben.

"Well hurry. I want to snuggle with you under the deck when we get back." Cross said. The spy was watching for a while. He then jumped down the tree and walked up to Cross.

"Excuse me. Where can I find Gajo?" The dog asked.

"Um…why?" Cross asked. The spy was a spaniel.

"Because, I'm a little beat up and wanted to see if the great and powerful Weed would help me." He said.

"What is your name?" Cross asked.

"My name is Spike."

 **To be continued…**

 **And that's it for now, I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think of this new series, leave a review, and for now, wait til the next chapter. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Shadow of Jerome

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or the characters except for the one I've created.**

 **Note: Oh, my gosh. I've forgotten about this story. I'm sorry that I didn't upload a couple days. I hope you like the story. This is the chapter I wanted to do for ever.**

Chapter 6: The Shadow of Jerome.

 **Weed, along with Rocket, GB, Kyoshiro, Ken and Kagetora in the woods at night.**

"He should be here any second." Weed said. They sat in the woods waiting for the arrival of Yukimura. Kyoshiro is looking forward to having a discussion with Weed and Yukimura on how they will be getting Yukimura back.

GB was pacing back and forth. Ken and Kagetora were looking in every direction for Yukimura. And Rocket sat next to Weed. Kyoshiro sat down, impatient and hungry. Rocket spoke to Weed.

"Do you trust this man." Rocket asked. Weed kept looking straight in the woods.

"I do, I hope he can help us. We just need to help him with one thing and he'll return the favor." Weed answered. Rocket saw him staring straight. Weeds dozing off. He has bags under his eyes, he's drooling a little. He was about to pass out.

"Have you been sleeping lately?" Rocket asked another question.

"A little bit." Weed said about to close his eyes. His head was aching.

"When was the last time you've slept?"

"I…I…" Weed couldn't answer. "Days."

"DAYS!" GB said very shock.

"Is the whole Spike business getting into your head?" Rocket asked.

"Of course, not!" Kyoshiro yelled. "It's Jerome. He just won't let it go!"

"Will you quit mentioning it." Kagetora said. "He's still going to be hurt about it."

"Oh? So, Weed? Does Jerome's death phase you more than Teru's captivity?" Kyoshiro asked in anger. Weed stood there hanging his head. "Because Teru is in danger, who knows what they're doing to him. You're not being a leader. You're just being a baby." Weed growled angrily.

"Kyoshiro?" Weed said. Kyoshiro silenced. Everyone stared at him. He turned to Kyoshiro. "I've been feeling guilty that my father gave up Gajo. I've been feeling guilty that Teru is with those Blood Thirsty men. I've been feeling guilty that I haven't been getting better. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't rest, because I'm focused on a lot of things. I don't want to hear you tell me that I haven't been doing anything. I'm scared for Teru as much as you are…" Kyoshiro was going to say something but Weed yelled. "NO! Don't talk, just listen to me. I'm going to get Teru back even if it kills me. And if you think I won't do anything about it then do it yourself."

"I…" Kyoshiro couldn't say anything about what Weed said. A voice called out from behind them.

"Nice speech." Said the voice. Weed turned and it was Spike. "Miss me anyone?"

"YOU! Where is Teru?" Kyoshiro yelled. Everyone getting up and looking at Spike.

"Relax. He's fine." Spike said. "But don't worry. He has company. An old man and his Saluki wife is…"

"What!" Ken said. He was worried.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does what I say sound familiar to you?"

"What's their names."

"Old man Ben, and Cross."

Everyone's eyes were wide open. Ken was drawing a blank.

"Why did you take them?" Ken asked him angrily.

"Oh, don't think they are the only dogs there. We've got a Kai- ken." Kagatora's father Kurotora. "A fat old Mastiff, named Moss. And a dog named Sasuke." Weed's eyes were wide open. Kagatora's heart stopped. Everyone is shocked at the dogs that he mentioned were captured. "We even have their men. So, don't even bother asking for them to join you."

"Why did you take them?" GB asked.

"A friend of yours told me to take them." Spike said walking away."

"Who?!" Kyoshiro yelled. Spike turned around and smirked.

"You'll find out eventually." Spike said, and he started walking away.

They were all frozen. Kyoshiro was angry. GB had some fear for Sasuke. Ken and Kagetora feared for their parents. While they were standing there, Yukimura finally arrived and saw them being frozen.

"What did I miss?" Yukimura asked.

 **Meanwhile Akame tending to Jane near a river.**

Akame and Jane were sitting next to the river. Jane was looking at her reflection in the water and Akame was staring at the sky. Jane was feeling lonely inside that her sister told her that she isn't her sister. She sighed. Akame looked at Jane.

"Are you feeling any better?" Akame asked. Jane looked at him.

"I'm doing alright, I just wish things were different." Jane said. "But besides that, I appreciate you taking me in." Akame got close to her. Jane just put her head on his shoulder. Akame laid her head on her also. Jane closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you." Jane said.

"For what?" He replied.

"For taking me in. Akame." Akame was surprised. He never heard her ever say his name. Jane would always call him "old man". He jerked his head up.

"You finally said my name." Akame said

"Yeah." She smiled. "I did." She jerked her head up as well. Akame and Jane stared at each other for a bit. They both were slowly going to kiss. Until.

"Akame!" Gin Yelled.

"Yes?"

"Yukimura is here. It's time we've had a discussion with him."

"I understand. I'll be there." Akame got up but looked back at Jane. She smiled at him. Akame continued to walk with Gin.

 **In the woods of the circle pit.**

Yukimura, Weed, Gin, Akame, Tesshin, Kyoshiro, Gb, Kagetora, Ken and Rocket sat down in a circle. Everyone's calm but Kyoshiro, Ken and Kagetora. Kyoshiro sat there impatient and Ken and Kagetora worried for their parents.

"So, you're going to help me get my village back." Yukimura asked. Gin looked at him.

"We'll help you if you help us." Gin said. There was a ten second pause of silence and Yukimura answered.

"Yes." Gin smiled and so did Weed. Weed felt as if he did the right thing bringing Yukimura to help. "Now, they have two outposts. One at the falls, the other in my village that they took from me. All we've got to do is take them out and Spike won't have any helpers helping him out after that."

"Not bad." GB said very impressed.

"I think this will work." Ken said.

"What about Gajo?" Kagetora asked.

"We get that last. We don't want as many fighters fighting us at Gajo. Do we?" Yukimura said. Kagetora nodded in agreement.

"Now, how do we get our people back." Kyoshiro asked.

"Wait. They have hostages." Yukimura asked

"Yes." Akame answered.

"Well, that may be a problem." Yukimura started to think for a moment.

"You seem to not know what to do." Gin said.

"Give me a second. I do better when I have an advisor." Yukimura said. Weed started to shiver when he heard that word. Jerome was his advisor. Weed left the meeting.

"Son. Where are, you going." Gin asked him.

"I…" Weed didn't want them to get up on him with the whole Jerome business. "I just need a drink. I'll be quick." Weed left. Gin looked at Akame. Akame Shrugged.

Weed went farther in the woods. He can't stop thinking about Jerome. He looked forward and saw him run. Weed was getting angry about this. He ran over to the German shepherd running away. He was going as fast as he can, the dog vanished. Weed ended up near a beautiful pond. Weed was letting out some tears.

"Why can't you just show yourself?" He sobbed. "No, no, no, he's not real Weed. He's just an Illusion." He told himself. He went over to the pond and hit the water with his paw. "I…I wish I was focused on the mission. I wish I would let it all go. I…I…I wish." He sobbed a lot that he sat down and stared at the pond. "I wish Jerome was here."

His heart was broken after that. But then he heard a crack. CRACK! Weed turned around. It was Jerome. He wasn't sure if it was a real one.

"Is it really you?" He asked. Jerome nodded No. Weed dangled his head. He cried. The shadow of Jerome came over and licked his head. "Jerome." Jerome looked at him. "I don't know if you're really here or not but, I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I've done. You've helped me. Protected me. I can't think of anyone else who would…" Jerome stopped him by putting his paw on his Muzzle.

"Your friends." He said. Weed shivered hearing his voice again. "They're here for you." He started to fade away. "They're here for you." Weed knew that Jerome would say that to him. GB came over.

"Weed?" GB said very concerned.

"Oh, right. Let's get back to the Meeting." Weed said. They were walking back but Weed turned around and saw Jerome behind him. Jerome sat down and smiled at him. He bowed his head. Weed smiled back. "Thank you." Weed walked with GB.

"What did you say?" GB asked.

"Oh, I said thank you. For coming back to get me." Weed said. He didn't want to bring Jerome back up.

"Oh, well your welcome." GB smiled. They walked back to the meeting.

 **To be continued…**

 **What do you think Weed and Yukimura should do? Let me know.**

 **Thanks for being patient. I'm sorry it took me forever to get this done. I was busy the whole week and forgot to do this story for you all.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Start of a War

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series, or the characters except for the ones I've created.**

Chapter 7: The Start of a War

Weed and GB were coming back to the meeting with Gin and the rest. Yukimura saw Weed and gave him a smile.

"So, the first outpost is in the west side of Gajo. And the second is in the east. We take those two out first, then Spike won't have any back up." Yukimura said. Weed and GB sat down and listened to them. Gin and Akame agreed to the plan. Ken and Kagetora nodded. Tesshin and Rocket smiled because they've got a plan. Weed was glad.

"So, we attack them tomorrow." Weed asked.

"Tomorrow." Yukimura stated. "We should make sure we have enough men to fight. We don't want to…" Yukimura stopped and saw a spy in the bushes. "HEY!" the spy ran.

"Get him!" Kyoshiro yelled. "He could be one of Spikes."

Gin ran to the spy. The spy was as fast as a cheetah. But Gin was faster. Rocket was fast as well. He ran beside Gin. Akame and Tesshin were in the trees. They were jumping from branch to branch. Tesshin then jumped down onto the spy and took him or her down.

"You got her." Rocket yelled.

Everyone else caught up as well.

"Who is it?" Weed asked.

The spy turned around and it was Ryo. Weed and the others eyes were wide open.

"Ryo." Weed said.

 **Meanwhile. In the cells of Gajo. Teru, Ben, Cross, Moss, Kurotora, and Sasuke.**

Teru was laying on the ground and so was Ben and Cross and Moss. Kurotora was pacing in anger. Sasuke was just sitting down. Teru got up and walked around. He went to go talk to Sasuke.

"Is Kyoshiro alright?" Teru asked Sasuke.

"He's mad that your still here." Sasuke said.

"Maybe there is a way out." Teru thought to himself.

"Maybe." Sasuke said.

Teru looked around and saw no way out. But he then looked out the cell door and saw that Spike was coming. Spikes men open the door. Kurotora pounced but Misty grabbed his neck and took the old man down. The others made sure that no one moved.

"Teru." Spike said entering to walk up to the pup. "You enjoying your company?"

"What do you want." Teru asked.

Spike smirked. "I was thinking about handing you over to them. Maybe all of you. Just give them what they want and no one gets hurt. But only one can stay." Spike was sitting down and Teru was listening.

"Yes?" Teru said.

"Now, you can leave one of these dogs here with me, or you can leave yourself here."

"But, we all want to go back." Teru said.

"Yes, but the one staying will still be my hostage, and the others will be alive. For now," Spike stated. Teru looked at everyone, none of them looked like they wanted to stay, but they would risk losing their lives. "So, who's staying?"

Teru looked back at them all. He didn't know who to choose. Teru began to talk.

"I…"

 **Meanwhile, in the woods with Weed and the others.**

Weed was shocked to see Ryo out here. He didn't want to believe that she betrayed him. Ryo got up.

"You weren't supposed to see that." Ryo said.

Weed stood there. Gin was more mad at her then anyone else.

"You . . . Told them to . . ." Weed stuttered.

"Yes, I told them to take Sasuke, and the others." Ryo said.

"Why?"

"Because of what happened to my brother, and Jerome, and everyone else we lost. Me and my brothers wouldn't be here if Jerome didn't come to us."

"What difference would it make?" Akame asked her.

Ryo just stood there, her eyes were full with tears.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Weed said.

"No, you're not." Ryo said.

Kyoshiro stepped in. "We can't let her go back. She's one of them."

"Maybe we should take her hostage for now." Yukimura suggested. "It would make a good trade for Teru and the others."

"It won't be enough." GB said.

"We have the Kishu." Yukimura added. Akame was startled. "Again, it'd make a good trade."

"She doesn't want to go back." Akame said.

"Then we're not getting Teru or anyone back."

Gin sighed. "Two still wouldn't be enough."

Everyone just stood silent.

"If we're not going to trade. Then we need to fight." Yukimura said.

"What about her." Ken asked Weed.

Weed looked at her. "Just make sure she doesn't leave."

And so, everyone went back to camp to get prepared for what might be an intense war.

 **Morning. Back at camp.**

"Are we all set." Yukimura asked. Gin and Yukimura has an army of 400 males. It's over 300 at least. Gin turned to Yukimura.

"We're ready." Gin replied. Yukimura looked back and saw Weed talking to his friends.

"Listen, I've heard your son isn't much of a killer."

"Yeah?"

"So, if he's not going to kill Spike, then I'm going to." Gin looked at him. Yukimura was making it clear that he will be the one who kills him. "I just need to know if you can trust me."

Gin looked at him. "I trust you."

Meanwhile Akame was near the river. He was talking to Jane for a while.

"So, you're leaving?" Jane asked.

"I have no choice." Akame said. Jane stood up.

"Let me help you."

"No, you're not ready to fight yet. You could barely fight me." Akame tried to convince her to stay.

"I was only tired that time. I'm wide awake now. I promise I won't get in the way. Please." No matter how much Jane begged, Akame still wouldn't allow it.

"Just stay here. Rest. That's how I have my energy. I rest a lot." Akame said. Jane sat down. "I'll come back." Jane looked at him. She then smiled and kissed him. Akame was too happy. "I'll miss you too."

Jane smiled back. "I never said I'll miss you."

And so, Akame left Jane to go with Gin. The whole army is marching west, where the first outpost of spikes is. Weed walked with his father.

"What were you and Yukimura talking about." He asked Gin. Gin looked at him.

"We were just talking, nothing that big." Gin said. Gin and Yukimura march to the West. Where it will be.

"The Start of a War."

 **To be continued…**

 **Note: Hey, this chapter was actually supposed to be done a couple days ago, but like always, work, work, work, work, work. Not the song.**

 **Chapter 8 is going to be awesome. Please stay tuned. Leave a Review.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Outpost Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or the Characters except for the ones I've created.**

 **Note: Please enjoy.**

Chapter 8: The Outpost Part 1

 **Noon, at the west outpost.**

Gin and Yukimura stopped at a cliff to see the outpost. No more than a hundred dogs. The other outpost probably has a hundred also.

"Akame." Gin called out to his friend. Akame walked over.

"Yes?" Akame said.

"Take some men to the other outpost. It'll be much faster than doing one at a time." Gin told him. Akame bowed his head saying yes. Gin stared at the outpost. Studied it. Seeing how they're going to ambush them.

"This is my camp." Yukimura said. He grabbed Gin's attention. "They will all die for taking it from me."

Gin looked at his son. He was talking to his friends. "Weed might not allow it."

"Well, this is the only way we're going to win. Soft or not, we have to do this." Yukimura said. Gin came up close to him.

"Don't call my son soft." Gin threatened. "He's their leader."

"Pff, he's the leader?" Yukimura said surprised with a chuckle. "You would let a kid be a leader."

"You're a kid."

"Point, but I kill without a heartbeat."

Gin was not liking the way Yukimura was acting. Gin walked to his army. Akame, and Tesshin took some of their own men to go to the second Outpost in the East. It was the falls. Akame can handle it.

"We'll win this right." Tesshin asked Akame.

"We will" Akame said.

They started walking with their army. Gin feels like they have a chance at winning. Weed smiled at his father.

"Don't be happy yet Weed." GB said. "We didn't win yet."

"I know." Weed said rolling his eyes.

 **Night time, at the west outpost.**

Gin, Yukimura, Ken, Kagetora and Kyoshiro slowly and quietly come up behind a shed. None of Spike know that they are here, yet. Gin was scanning the area of what they are facing. Most of the dogs were just normal breeds. But five of them are Tosa kens. They are like an English mastiff but they are a Japanese type of dog. Gin saw the Tosa's.

"We can take them." Ken said including Kagetora. Ken's strong enough to handle Tosa's.

"Yeah." Kagetora agreed. "You can count on us Leader."

Gin appreciated their bravery. But then he looked at Kyoshiro, hoping to get an answer from them.

"Yeah, I'll do it to. I'm not going to be the coward who stays behind." Kyoshiro said. Gin smiled.

"What's Weed going to do?" Yukimura said. He was at the other side of the outpost waiting for the ambush to occur.

"He and his friends will take the other men out, we're just taking the Five Tosa's out." Gin whispered.

"What?" Yukimura whispered back.

"You heard me, we can take them." Gin looked at him with an eye brow up and smiled. "Are you to cowardly to handle it?" Gin joked.

"Nope, not at all." Yukimura stated.

And at that moment. Gin and the others are sneaking up to the next house.

 **On the other side with Weed and the others.**

Weed, GB, and Rocket were on the other side of the outpost where they are waiting for the signal to ambush.

"GB." Weed said. He and GB were watching for the signal. The others were behind them.

"Yes." GB responded.

"If anything happens, I just want you to know." Weed was trying to find words to say. "Thank you, for being there for me. I owe you a lot."

"AH, don't thank me. It's fine, you should really be thanking the others." GB said trying not to take all the credit.

"I thanked them. And now I'm thanking you."

GB smiled and averted his eyes. Weed smiled as well.

Meanwhile Gin and Yukimura are now ready to start the attack.

"Ready?" Gin asked.

Yukimura smirked. "Ready."

And now, Gin pounced on the first Tosa dog. Yukimura pounced on the second one. Spikes army was startled until they were ambushed by Weed's men. Rocket dashed through them all and took out at least the first 5 dogs in front of them.

"Good job Rocket!" GB Yelled.

Ken and Kagetora came out and faced the two Tosa dogs. One was light brown and the other was dark brown.

"I'll take the dark brown one." Kagetora said. And he ran up and grabbed the Tosa by the neck. Ken how every was going to head butt the light brown Tosa Until the Tosa used his left paw and brought him down.

"Ow god." Ken said with the big Tosa on his rib cage. "You way a ton." He wheezed.

"Ken!" Kagetora yelled. He then knocked out the Dark brown Tosa and ran to Ken to help him. "I'm coming." Until the last Tosa stopped him from going to Ken. The Tosa was also Dark brown. But then Kyoshiro pounced on him like a Jockey on a horse.

"I got him. Go!" Kyoshiro said. Kagetora ran to ken. The light brown Tosa got off of Ken and Fought with Kagetora. Ken got up in pain. He could barely get up.

"Come on son." A familiar voice told him. It was Kens father Ben. He was in a shed locked up with his mate. "You can do it. Don't give up."

Ken got his energy back ounce again and pounced on the Tosa going after Kagetora. Ken then grabbed onto him and through him to the tree.

"I…huff…beat 'cha." Ken said very tired. Kagetora and Ken ran to the Shed that Ken heard his father in. Ken broke the door down. Cross was happy to see Ken ounce again.

"Ken!" Cross said running up to hug Ken.

"Mom." Ken said. He was happy to see them again. "Dad?"

The old Great Dane got up to see his son. Though he can't see him as well.

"It's great to see you again my son." Ben said.

"It is." Ken said.

Meanwhile Gin and Yukimura were taking the other Tosa dogs out. Kyoshiro was having trouble fighting the Tosa that he pounced on. The Tosa through Kyoshiro to the shed. Gin was on the first Tosa trying to choke his neck. Weed bit the Tosa's muzzle and it whimpered. He then ran into the other shed.

"Weed are you alright?" Gin said running up to Weed.

"I'm fine father. Let's help Yukimura." Weed said.

"Leave it to me." Rocket said. Rocket dash and rapidly knocked the Tosa to the ground. Of course, Yukimura dodged Rockets attack. Rocket then dashed to the Tosa Kyoshiro was fighting and also knocked it to the ground. "Easy." He smiled.

"Nice one." Yukimura encouraged. GB and the others were fighting the other dogs.

"Come on let's go." Yukimura said charging at them. Gin, Weed, Ken, Kagetora, and Kyoshiro followed. They started the first half of the war. They through dogs in the air, they through them at tree's, they knocked them out. Gin and the others then won The Outpost. Hundreds of dogs whimpering in pain. Gin and Weed stood over them.

"We won." Gin said. "For now,."

"You sure were good father." Weed said.

"Yep, I still got it." Gin said. GB was panting.

"Gin!" A voice yelled out. It was Ben. "We meet again."

"We do." Gin said.

Everyone was happy that they won until the Tosa that ran into the shed came out.

"RRRRAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH" The Tosa yelled.

"You're still alive?" Yukimura asked the angry Tosa.

"RRRAAA I'll kill y…" Just as the Tosa was going to finish his sentence. A foot the size of a hand steps on him. It was big old Moss.

"What did I miss?" Moss asked.

Gin smiled. "Victory." He answered.

Everyone cheered. Gin was happy that they won the first Outpost.

"I can't believe you found us." Cross said. "How'd you know we were here?"

"We didn't know." Weed answered. "We thought you were still with Spike."

"Yeah, Spike sent us to this outpost. He told Teru to make a decision on who stays with him and who leaves. He chose himself. He put me, Ben, and Moss here. I don't even know what happened to Kurotora or Sasuke."

"Kagetora's Father has to be in the second Outpost." Weed said.

"And Sasuke to." GB added.

"Akame and Tesshin are already going there." Gin said. "All we need to do is attack Spike."

"Spike will regret the day that he has taken Gajo from Gin" Yukimura said.

Gin and Yukimura stared in the Distance where Gajo was. This maybe the night that they win back Gajo.

 **Meanwhile in Gajo**

"Spike." A dog came in. "The Outposts are taken down."

"Are they?" Spike smirked. "Well, maybe it's time we have a talk with these men." Spike was brushing Teru's hair with his claws. Teru was Shaking. "We want you to look nice when they come kid." Spike then Laughed.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: That was part 1. Part 2 will be out soon. If you don't know what a Tosa ken/Inu is look it up.**

 **Leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Outpost Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or the characters except for the ones I've created.**

 **Note: Let me know what you think, blah, blah, blah.**

Chapter 9: The Outpost Part 2

 **The Falls, Second Outpost. An hour before Gin ambushed the first Outpost.**

Akame and Tesshin are in the trees watching the group at the falls. Some dogs are sleeping, eating, and watching over the camp. Akame saw Janes sister, Misty. Misty was ordering a couple dogs around.

"They're getting fat and tired from all the eating." Tesshin said. "How do we do this."

"It seems to me that Misty is leading them. If we take her down, then no one will know what to do after that." Akame said. He laid down on the branch. Watching Misty.

Tesshin was staring at Akame.

"So, this Jane." Tesshin smiled. "Are you two . . ."

"No." Akame said calmly. Not that he's denying anything. It's just he wants to take down The Outpost and win Gajo back. "Let's get our men closer to our target."

Akame and Tesshin came down the tree. The other dogs followed sneaking up and hiding behind the bushes.

"How do we do this?" Tesshin asked. Akame stared at Misty.

"Leader." A dog whispered. "I've spotted Kurotora and Sasuke. They're in a shed being held."

Akame heard him and nodded. He stared back at Misty. Akame now knows what to do.

"Tesshin." Akame said grabbing Tesshin's attention. "Get Kurotora and Sasuke out of the shed. I'll take care of Misty."

"Y-Yes Akame." Tesshin bowed. Tesshin took his men with him. It was just Akame in the bushes. Tesshin and his men started ambushing the dogs. Misty was alerted.

"Shit." She sweared. "They're here." Misty turned around to bring a big dog out. "Glock!" She yelled.

Glock came out. He is A Muscular Bull Mastiff.

"Take 'em out." Misty told Glock. Glock charged at the dogs. He was so strong, he pushed dozens out of his way. Misty was by herself watching the fight. Akame came out.

"Remember me?" Akame asked her.

"Damn right." Misty said. She ran toward to him. Akame knocked her down.

"Jane was with us." Akame told her as he had his paw on her face. "You upset her. You told her that she was not your sister. You're worse than her."

"SHUT UP!" Misty yelled kicking him off her. She ran into the trees. Akame followed. She was sprinting far away from Akame, but Akame caught up to her.

"So, is this who you are." Akame asked. "You're just a heartless sister who doesn't care about anyone but herself."

Misty was about to cry until she grabbed Akame by the neck. They both tumbled to the ground on top of each other. Misty jumped away from him. Akame got up.

"Well, you're not like Jane. I'll give you that." Akame told her. Jane never injured Akame from the start.

"I'm not like Jane, you old shit." Misty said ready to fight. Akame smiled at her.

Akame and Misty stared at each other. Misty made her first move. She ran to Akame and grabbed him by the neck. She couldn't pick him up.

"Having trouble?" Akame smiled.

"Shut the hell up!" Misty said.

"Jane had the same problem." Akame grabbed Misty and threw her. She landed on her feet. She sprinted to Akame and bit his legs, taking him down. Misty grabbed him by the neck.

"Too easy." Misty said to herself.

"Go ahead then, what do I have to lose." Akame said. As Misty was about to rip his throat out, a voice called out.

"Misty!" A white Kishu yelled. Akame recognized that voice. It was Jane.

"Jane." Misty said. She let Akame go. "I was hoping I'd run into you."

"Me to." Jane said. She winked at Akame. Akame smiled at her.

Misty ran to her and grabbed her. Jane grabbed her by the neck.

"Misty." Jane said.

"What?" Misty said in an angry mood.

"When you want to give up, just say so." Jane remembered Akame telling her that. Akame just laid there watching.

Misty grabbed Jane and threw her to a tree. Jane landed on the tree safely. Misty got angry at Jane and did it ounce more. Jane landed safely on the tree ounce again. As they did it over and over, Akame just got up and walked over. Misty was panting. Jane was proud that this time it was not her. Misty ran to Jane, but Akame knocked her down. Misty stayed down.

"I-I did it. I beat her." Jane said. Akame smiled and bowed.

"You did good." Akame said.

"Jane." Misty whispered. Jane brought her head down to hear her. "I'm sorry." Jane was touched hearing her own sister say that. "I didn't mean all those things I've said. You are my sister. I just couldn't see it." Misty was crying.

"M-Misty." Jane was smiling while crying.

"I-I love you sis." Misty said smiling at her.

Jane was about to fall, but Akame catched her. Jane stood on her feet. Jane nuzzled Akames nose. Akame returned the favor.

 **Tesshin fighting against Glock.**

Glock mowed down a thousand dogs that were in his way. Tesshin looked behind him as he was trying to break Kurotora and Sasuke out. Glock stopped and stared down at Tesshin. Tesshin turned and stared down as well.

"Remember me kid? When I knocked you and the Kishu out?" Glock asked. He had scars on his left eye.

"Yep, I remember you." Tesshin said. Glock charged at Tesshin. He dodged and Glock broke down the shed. Glock got out to fight again. Sasuke got up all dizzy from the shed.

"Glock rams into almost anything." Tesshin said to himself. "I wonder."

Tesshin thought to himself. What if Glock rammed into the walls? Tesshin smirked and walked close to a boulder. Glock walked out of the rubble of the shed. Glock charged at Tesshin. Tesshin jumped away and smiled. As soon as he jumped, Glock stopped and smirked.

"Nice try kid." Glock said. He pounced on Tesshin. "Prepare to die."

Tesshin was pinned. His men ran over and climbed all over Glock. Tesshin was freed.

Tesshin doesn't know anyway to beat Glock. But he does one way to beat Glock. Perhaps a Battoga.

"Get off me!" Glock yelled. Tesshin still remembers the Battoga that he taught Weed. So, he used the same method, but instead of a branch, it would be the neck. Glock started throwing dogs off him, which gave Tesshin a perfect aim.

Tesshin sprinted to Glock and grabbed him by the neck, he swirled in circles, slitting his throat. Tesshin flew off him and Glock stood there bleeding out. He finally well down. Tesshin ran to make sure Kurotora and Sasuke were fine.

"Are you fine?" Tesshin asked them.

"Yeah, that's one way of getting us out." Kurotora said getting up with planks falling off of him. One plank hit Sasuke.

"Glad to see you again anyway." Tesshin said.

"Same here kid." Kurotora got out of the rubble. Akame, Jane, and Misty rejoin their group ounce again. Misty was limping a little from the back.

"We won?" Akame said.

"We one leader Akame." Tesshin bowed. Everyone howled, in a way saying that they won.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Leave a review, sad that no one does. Chapter 10 will be short, so it might (MIGHT) come out soon. Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10: Gin and Sakura

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or the characters except the ones I've created.**

 **Note: Hope you enjoy. Also, ending note that you should read. But first, read chapter 10.**

Chapter 10: Gin and Sakura

Gin and Weed have won over the first Outpost from the west. Gin was happy about it. Weed walked over. They saw everyone talking for a while. Gin was mainly waiting for Akame and Tesshin to get back.

"Son, can you walk with me for a bit." Gin asked. Weed nodded.

Gin went to an old cliff that he used to stare at the sunset. Gin walked over and laid down. Weed slowly came over. Weed then laid down.

"To pass the time, I thought it might be nice if we bonded a little." Gin suggested. Weed smiled.

"Yeah, we could do that for a while." Weed said. "What did you have in mind."

"I don't know. I just want to get some stuff off my chest." Gin looked at him and smiled. "You want to know how me and Sakura met."

Weed didn't want to hear that name again. But he felt like it would make him and Gin feel better.

"Yeah sure." Weed said.

"Well, me, Akame, and John were hunting for some turkeys and other birds. I caught one and kept it in my mouth. But then I heard a scream. It was a woman. I ran as fast as I could to find her. And there she was. A white Kishu. Her foot was in a bear trap. Akame and I decided to help her out. She thanked us, and I just fell in love with her."

"Really?" Weed asked.

"That's right. I couldn't take my eyes off her." Gin smiled and closed his eyes. "She was beautiful, kind, nice. I love her. Until I had to do an assignment. And I had to leave her in Gajo." Weed was showing sympathy, he had his ears down the whole time. "Hook told me everything. He told me about you. He told me about smith. . . He even told me about Sakura."

"I . . . I thought I was helping. Feeding her everyday so she could rebuild her strength." Weed looked at the ground. "But I was wrong. I was just being a child."

Gin looked at Weed. He tried to cheer his son up.

"Hey, you did all you could. You thought it would save her. You thought it was right. It's all a kid would do." Gin was moving close to Weed. Weed still was staring at the ground. "But, even if she's gone. At least I have something keeping me together."

"What is it?" Weed asked. Gin looked at him and smiled.

"My son." Gin said. Weed smiled.

Weed thought it would be awkward if he cried, so he just kept them in. Gin got up.

"Well, we should be getting ready for tomorrow. We need to be ready for Spike." Gin said. Weed got up as well.

"You're right father." Weed and Gin were walking back to their army. Yukimura was in the bushes eavesdropping. He heard every word.

 **At a River . . . (Noon)**

Akame and Tesshin were finally here. Gin spotted them and half their army. Gin walked to them. Akame and the others were crossing a bridge. It was 10 inches far away from where Gin was. Weed followed Gin. Weed was shaking after seeing a river with a strong currant. It reminded him to much about Jerome.

"Weed." Gin said. Weed was looking at him. "Let it go." Weed sighed.

"Yes father." Weed was back on track. Akame came over. Kyoshiro was with Gin and Weed. He saw Misty with Akame and the others.

"Who the hell is this?" Kyoshiro asked.

"She's my sister." Jane said.

"And what are you doing here?" Kyoshiro still doesn't trust Jane, or anyone that was with the Blood Thirsty.

"I wanted to help you lot. But the old man wouldn't let me." Jane answered.

"How do you trust this girl Akame?" Kyoshiro asked Him.

"She helped us win over The Outpost. Was she doing something wrong?" Akame asked.

Kyoshiro was still arguing with Akame and the others. Weed was watching until he heard some bubbles in the rivers. He slowly walked over to see them. He once again saw Jerome. He was drowning.

Weed wanted to do something but he stepped back. He doesn't want to get back to the whole Jerome problem again. But he wasn't too sure, if it could be Jerome or not. Maybe he ended up here before he drowned. Weed jumped up to the edge.

"Weed stop." Gin yelled. Weed looked back at the others, then he looked back at the river. Jerome was gone.

"Are you freak'in serious Weed." Kyoshiro was so angry.

"Kyo." Akame tried to stop.

"Are you serious Weed. We are half way from winning this war and you still haven't let it go." Kyoshiro had a red face. Gin wasn't angry, but he was disappointed.

"Son." Gin started.

"Father I . . ."

"Don't talk! Just listen!" Gin needed to be harsh. "Jerome is dead. He drowned. It wasn't your fault." Weed couldn't hold his tears in. "You act like it was, but it wasn't. Jerome got himself killed. Keeping him around wouldn't have made a difference. We're fighting against a maniac, I think you should be focused more on that then on a death of a male."

"I . . . I . . ." Weed couldn't speak.

"Has nothing I said made you forget about it."

Akame tried to get Gins attention.

"Gin." Akame said. Gin looked at Akame. "That's enough. He understands."

"I . . ."

Misty limped over to Weed.

"Weed?" Misty asked. Weed looked at her. "This is for our Outposts, and Glock. YOU BASTARD!" Misty grabbed him and they both fell in the stream.

"WEED!" Gin and Akame yelled.

"MISTY!" Jane yelled.

Gin stood on the ledge. He looked and saw weed on a weak boulder. The stream leads to the waterfall.

"There he is!" Gin said.

"I got this!" Yukimura jumped in to save Weed.

"I'm coming!" Jane yelled jumping in.

"Jane don't!" Akame tried to stop her but she was already in the stream. The army was panicking. GB was looking around for something to bring them up with. He saw some rope and dragged it to Gin.

"Leader!" GB yelled. Gin and the a few dogs were putting the rope on the ledge. "Kyoshiro, grab an end."

"Yeah."

Kyoshiro, GB, Ken, Kagetora, Rocket, Moss, Sasuke, and many other dogs were ready to pull the rope.

Yukimura was swimming to Weed. Jane saw Gin drop the rope to them and grabbed it.

"Grab on dogs." Jane said with the rope in her mouth. Weed and Yukimura grabbed on.

"Pull now!" Gin yelled. They were pulling the three dogs up to the bridge. While that was happening, they end up out of the water and hanging on the rope. The rope was heavy, that it was about to break. Yukimura spotted it first.

"Shit. The ropes ripping." Yukimura said.

"Pull the rope faster!" Gin yelled.

"It's too heavy." GB said.

"Weed grab on to my leg." Yukimura said. Yukimura was at the top, Weed was in the middle and Jane was at the far bottom.

Weed grabbed his leg super-fast. Yukimura was swinging him to get a good aim.

"Now, let go!" Yukimura yelled. Weed was in the air and landed on his feet.

"It should be easy now." Gin yelled. Something grabbed onto the rope. "Why did it stop?"

"It's stuck!" Ken yelled.

"Shit, can't we get luck for one damn day?" Kurotora yelled.

Yukimura was staring at the ripped-up rope. They're running out of time. Jane looked at what the rope was stuck on. The knot was stuck between two rocks.

"Theirs our problem." Jane said. Yukimura saw it to.

"Shit." Yukimura said. He thinks there's one and only solution. "One of us . . ."

"What?" Jane said. Heart beats were loud.

"One of us needs to drop down, and free the rope." Yukimura looked at Jane with sympathy.

Janes eyes were wide open. Yukimura and Jane stared at each other. The rope is about to break.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Here's the question. Who drops down. Is it Yukimura, or is it Jane. Leave a comment on this epic cliff hanger.**

 **Sad news is. I'll post chapter 11 April. Stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11: A Choice of Depression

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series except for the ones I've created.**

 **Note: Miss me. Obviously not. So, I wrote this chapter for a while. AKA A few hours. Anyways enjoy.**

Chapter 11: A Choice of Depression

 **In the cells of Gajo.**

Spike was sitting in the cells with his own prisoner Teru. He was brushing his hair with his claws for a while. Teru was shaking.

"They took down my Outposts kid." Spike said. "That doesn't make me happy for one minute. I don't know whether to kiss you, or kill you. They took down my back up. Now where am I going to get more men. Not a lot of Allies around." Spike stood up and paced for a bit.

"Please, they just want me back." Teru whispered.

"Why would they want you back kid. They want Gajo back." Spike smirked. Teru looked at the ground.

"You're wrong Spike."

"What did they promise? That they would get you back. Because, that isn't happening."

"Because you have me as your hostage. They can't do anything to help me, yet."

Another dog comes in.

"Spike, our guests have arrived." The dog said.

"Well, we'll talk later." Spike exited out. He smirked as he left. "That is if We decide not to burn Gajo down."

Spike was Outside Gajo. Peaceful now, but he see's Gin and his army at the entry.

"Why, if it isn't my dear old friend Gin. I've missed you so much since you've left." Spike said coming down. Spike was 10 feet away from Gin. He noticed that Yukimura and Jane weren't with them. "Wait a minute. Two dogs aren't here. Why's that?"

The mystery dog was walking in the crowd. All you could see was his or her feet.

Gin looked at him. He had his head held high. Weed did the same but he felt very sorry.

"Not only that, but Akame and Tesshin aren't here." Spike added.

Gin began to talk.

"The Rope." Gin said closing his eyes. "It was breaking." Gin opened his eyes.

 **Two hours ago. Back at the Bridge.**

Yukimura and Jane were dangling off the bridge while holding onto the rope. Heart beats were loud. The pressure is back on. Who went down.

"One of us has to drop down and free the rope." Yukimura said. Jane and Yukimura were staring at each other. "And that someone should be me."

"No, wait." Jane stopped him. "Your group needs you, they need you to lead them. If you go down then you're saving someone that's weak. I'm the weakest. I'm not as strong. Please, let me choose to save you." Yukimura didn't want to say yes. But she was right.

"You're right." Yukimura said.

"Thank you." Jane smiled. "And tell Akame, I love him."

"Sure thing."

Jane smiled, closed her eyes and let go of the rope.

"Jane!" Akame yelled. She splashed into the water. She swam in the water and grabbed the end to the rope. She freed the rope.

"Pull him up! Now!" Gin yelled. They pulled him up. Yukimura was still dangling on the rope. He was getting close to the ledge. The rope was ripping. So, Yukimura used the wall and ran up to the ledge. The rope ripped. Yukimura made it.

"Shit, that was close." Yukimura said. "Is there a way to get Jane out."

"I don't see any way she can get out." Gin said.

"No." Akame said to himself.

Jane knew there was no way out. So, she just floated until she hit the end of the waterfall. She fell. Akame watched her. He closed his eyes and dangled his head.

"I'm sorry." Yukimura said.

 **Back to Gin with Spike and his army.**

"There was no sign of Jane after that." Gin said. The mystery dog shows himself. It was Yukimura.

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Spike said.

"Don't even bother asking about Misty, she's gone too." Yukimura said.

Spike gave them a smirk.

"Really?" Spike asked.

"Yes. Why?" Gin said.

"Then what's she doing here with me." Spike backed away to show them Misty. She came up and showed herself.

"Misty?" Gin said.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: That's it for now. Sorry it's short. A lot of thinking process. Leave a Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Burned to the ground

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for the ones I've created.**

 **Note: The reason chapter 11 was short was because I wasn't feeling well. So, I'll try to make these chapters long next time. But anyways enjoy.**

Chapter 12: Burned to the ground.

Spike was smiling at Gin and his army. Misty was standing right beside him. Gin and Weed were surprised to see her again. Akame and Tesshin were in the tree's. An hour ago, Gin asked him to take a few dogs in the tree's to be ready to ambush them. Akame was standing in position until he saw Misty. Akame had to conceal. Otherwise he will blow their cover.

"Misty?" Gin said with eyes wide open.

"You survived?" Weed asked.

"Yep." Misty said she looked back at Spike. Spike gave a smirk.

"So, she didn't kill you." Spike said to Weed getting the situation straight. "But she killed her sister?" Kyoshiro was getting mad. "HER OWN FREAK'IN SISTER!" He was laughing.

"That's enough." Gin said.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!"

"I said that's enough." Gin was getting angry. Yukimura and the others were getting ready to fight.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH, HER OWN SISTER!"

Weed saw his father. Gin was showing so much anger to Spike, he was going to lose his temper.

Gin darted at Spike. "I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gin attacked the first couple dogs that were in their way.

"Attack!" Yukimura yelled. The whole army charged toward Spike and his army.

"Kill them all!" Spike yelled. His army charged as well.

The armies have clashed together beginning their battle. Spike stayed far back at Gajo watching all the dogs fight. One of his men walked up.

"Leader!" One of Spikes men yelled. "There are too many of them. What should we do?"

Spike looked at Gajo. He saw one of the torches that they've had for a while.

"Burn Gajo." Spike ordered calmly.

"What?"

"Don't what me. Do as you're ask."

"What about the kid?"

"Screw him, let him burn in the damn sculpture."

"I . . . yes leader."

Misty grabbed the torch. Weed finished the dog he was fighting and looked at Misty. Misty glared at Weed angrily. She threw the torch in Gajo, it caught on fire.

Akame and Tesshin came out of the tree, Gajo was on fire. They all saw the fire in Gajo.

"Teru's still in there." Kyoshiro yelled.

Weed sprinted to Gajo. He went in the burning rock.

"Weed!" Gin yelled for his son.

"Men, fall back!" Spike said. They all ran.

"That's it." Ken said.

"Apparently." Kagetora said.

"I'm going after Weed." GB yelled.

"Me too." Kyoshiro ran. Gin grabbed him by the tail.

"No, stay, I'll go." Gin said, he ran inside Gajo.

Akame saw Misty and ran to her. Misty ran in the woods.

"I don't want to fight you Misty, I just want to talk." Akame yelled. "Please stop."

"We have nothing to discuss old man. Go to hell." Misty yelled while sprinting.

Akame sprinted real fast and knocked Misty to the ground. Misty couldn't get up.

"The hell is your problem old…"

"You fell with Jane!" Akame said.

"I know I fell with Jane." Misty cried. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to kill her, I was trying to kill Weed. I was trying to protect her, I didn't think she would jump in to save him."

Akame calmed himself down. He breathed slowly but then hung his head.

"Did she drown?" Akame said. Misty looked at him. "Please tell me, then I'll let you go. Trust me."

"No, she didn't drown." Misty said.

"Did you at least bury her?"

"No."

"Why? You wouldn't even bury your own sister?"

"No . . . Because she lived."

Akame's ears pricked up. He was very shocked to hear what Misty said.

"She lived Akame. I hid her. So, Spike wouldn't kill her for abandoning him." Misty added.

Akame closed his eyes and smiled.

"S-She lived." Akame said.

 **In the smoke. Gajo burning down.**

Weed was in Gajo. Smoke was filled, but Teru was still in Gajo. The cells were in Gajo, just straight forward. Weed ran straight, nothing collapsed yet, but he made it. He can hear Teru coughing up the smoke.

"Cough . . . Cough . . ." Said Teru.

"Teru!" Weed said.

"Weed? Is . . . Cough . . . that really you?"

"I'm going to get you out."

Weed opened the cell door but Teru was moving slowly. Weed grabbed him and kept him on his back. Weed was trying to escape but he could barely see. But suddenly, he saw a shadow in the smoke. It was Gin, and GB.

"Son, we have to go now." Gin said. "GB, grab Teru."

"On it." GB said.

Teru was laying on GB's back. He was suffocating in the smoke. They ran to the exit. Gajo was burning, it was going to fall. Parts of it fell to the exit.

"Damn!" GB said. "No way out."

Gin ran to the rubble. "Weed, help me dig this up." Gin said. Weed and Gin rapidly dug up the rubble. Gin saw a light shining. They were close to being free. Gin dug harder and a small tunnel was made.

"That's it!" GB panicked.

"This is all we got GB! I'll help you two get out first!" Gin yelled. GB was in the little tunnel with Teru. Gin was helping him threw. Weed watched until they would get out. GB and Teru got out.

Gin and Weed were still in there. Gin didn't want to go first.

"Weed, get over here." Gin demanded. Weed came. "You need to get to the other side first."

"But . . ." Weed said. He got interrupted.

"No, I want you to be alive. I want you to be safe. I'll make it to." The rubble was getting weaker. Everyone was yelling outside of Gajo.

"Where's Gin and Weed?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh . . ." GB replied.

"They're still in there!" Rocket said. "Weed!"

"Get out!"

"Hurry!"

"Don't fall behind!"

"Please Weed!"

Other dogs started yelling.

"I can't, after what happened to Mother . . . After what happened to Smith . . . After what happened to John . . . After . . . Jerome." Weed hid his face so his father wouldn't see him talk like that. "I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

Gin understood what he meant. Weed felt like he was losing too much of the dogs he cared about. Gin knew that he wasn't there for him from the beginning, but he was surprised that he still loved him even if he wasn't there.

Gin came up to him closely. "As soon as you get out, I will get out." Gin whispered. "Go, son."

"I . . ." Weed didn't know what to say. "I . . . Yes Father."

Weed went through the tunnel. Gin went through as well. The rubble was about to fall. Weed made it out.

"Father hurry!" Weed yelled.

Gin used his strength and sprinted out of the tunnel. The rubble fell just as Gin made it. Gin was dirty, but everyone was relieved that they didn't lose there leader.

"Wow, you're tough to kill, aren't you?" Yukimura asked.

"Maybe I am." Gin answered.

As Yukimura was making sure everything was alright. They heard Kyoshiro talking to Teru.

"Are you alright?! Those bastards didn't hurt you they?!" Kyoshiro said real worried.

"I'm fine Kyo. What are you worried about?" Teru asked him.

Kyoshiro cleared his throat. "Nothing, I was just making sure."

"Ah. You do care." Ken said making fun of Kyoshiro.

"Should we leave you two alone for a while?" Kagetora jumped in.

"NO! I WAS JUST . . . OH SHUT UP!" Kyoshiro yelled.

Everyone was bursting out laughing.

Gajo was falling. It was Burned to the ground. Gin watched it. Weed looked at him.

"I'm sorry father." Weed said. Gin smiled at him.

"I'm just glad we all made it." Gin said.

"Those Blood thirsty bastards got away." GB said.

"What do we do now leader." Rocket said.

"Let's all just stay back at the fields until then ok?" Gin ordered.

"Yes." They all said.

They all started walking. Something was coming out of the woods. Yukimura was ready to pounce. Gin walked forward. It was Akame and Misty. Kyoshiro saw her.

"YOU!" Kyoshiro yelled. Akame grabbed him by the neck and stopped him, he made him lay on the ground.

"Not worth it. I found out what happened to Jane." Akame said.

"You did?" Gin said.

"She lived. Misty saved her. She just said that she was dead so Spike wouldn't kill her. Jane betrayed him. I'm going to find her. And I'm going to bring her back."

"Well, I'm not going to stop you. Meet back at the fields when you are done."

"Will do."

And after that Akame and Misty went down to the spot that Jane was hiding in. Gin and the others decided to head back to the Fields to rest up. At least there is peace there.

 **At the bottom of the waterfall.**

Akame and Misty were walking to the location. Misty was walking toward a big boulder that she stuck Jane in.

"What!" She said.

"What is it." Akame said.

"She . . . She's not here."

Misty was running everywhere to see where she went. She looked down and saw some foot prints, human foot prints.

"Humans." Akame said.

"What?! Where did they . . ."

After Misty was going to finish her sentence. She heard a boat honking.

HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK!

Misty and Akame walk up to the ledge. They saw a small town. They had boats, stores, and other buildings. The one boat looked a little suspicious to Akame.

"Could Jane be on the boat?" Akame thought to himself.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Return of Hiro

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series, or characters except for the ones I've created.**

 **Note: I hope you enjoy. I love this chapter.**

Chapter 13: The Return of Hiro.

After the small fight with Spike, Gin and his army have returned to the fields. Weed was sitting up on the cliff with his father looking up in the sky. Gin missed Sakura with all his heart. He wished she was here right beside him. Weed missed her as well.

"Was their anything else you did with my mother?" Weed asked. Gin chuckled.

"We didn't do a lot. But I remember taking her up the falls to just peacefully watch Futago pass. We would watch the sun go down and the stars come up. We would both love to keep watching it." Gin told. "I . . . I wish I was there for her. To see my own son be born. If I could reset time, I would gladly do that." Gin looked at Weed. "There are a lot of things I would want to reset time to. But anyway, We . . ." As Gin was going to continue, GB yelled for Weed.

"Weed!" GB yelled.

"What is it?" Weed said.

"It's Reika." He answered.

Weed hasn't heard from Reika ever since the fall of Hogen. Gin was surprised to hear that she was still around.

"Where is she?" Gin asked.

GB led Gin and Weed back to where Reika was. Gin saw that everyone was there. Sasuke, Kyoshiro, Kagetora, Ken, Kurotora, Ben, Cross, Moss, Mel, Tesshin and others. Gin was walking up to see Reika. When he got to her, he saw that she was breast feeding four healthy pups. Gin was happy and so was Weed.

"Greetings Gin." Reika said. Reika's an Akita Inu.

"Greetings to you to." Gin said.

"Wait, how did . . .?" Gb didn't know how to ask her.

"Oh, me and my love thought about starting a family." Reika explained.

"Who's the lucky one." Kyoshiro asked.

Reika turned around and he was sleeping. He then woke up and turned around. It was Hiro, he is a Great Pyrenees. He got up and walked up to her mate. He then greeted Weed and Gin.

"It's been a while Gin." Hiro said.

"It has, so you've been here this whole time." Gin assumed.

"Yep, what have you been up to." Hiro asked.

"A spaniel was giving up trouble. We lost a little bit of our army but we took care of it. We lost Gajo though."

"What?!" Hiro was surprised. "How did you lose it."

"It was burned down, by a Spaniel named Spike." Gin said.

"Spike? Oh, I've heard of him. He wanted me to take Reika to Gajo for safety. I said to get lost. His men were going to take her. I ripped every single one of their balls off, to prove that she's not going. Spike backed down and left." Hiro placed his paw on Reika. "I wouldn't let them take Reika away."

"Gruesome way to get rid of them. But nice." Kyoshiro said.

Sasuke looked at the pups. He saw that Reika was giving them a breast feed. Sasuke loves milk. Hiro spotted Sasuke going near her. Hiro grabbed him by the collar.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Hiro yelled in his face.

"Just grabbing a few sips of . . ." Sasuke was scared to continue. "Milk."

"Milks what you want?!" Moss said. Moss grabbed Sasuke away from Hiro and put him between his legs, so that way Sasuke would get all the milk he needs, if you know what I mean.

All the other dogs started bursting out laughing. GB was cracking up.

"J-Jesus M-M-Moss HAHAHA!" GB was laughing too much.

Weed stopped laughing for a bit and watched how Reika was just taking care of her young. It reminded him of how his mother took care of him. We'd just left. Gin spotted him leaving. Gin followed.

"Son, what's the matter." Gin asked. They were away from the laughing crowd so they could talk alone.

"N-Nothing, I was. . ." Weed started. Gin had both his eye brows up. Weed just said. "I was just tired of laughing at them." He smiled. His father smiled as well.

"Yeah. I don't remember Moss ever acting like that in his younger days." Gin said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, though him loving puppies hasn't changed. He was a soldier. But anyways, we should leave those lovers alone for a while."

"Yeah, Hiro and Reika should enjoy their own time together."

"What?" Gin asked. Weed thought he said something wrong. "Oh, I meant Moss and Sasuke. What did you think I meant?"

"Oh, nothing." Weed replied. "Let's get back to the fields."

"You're right son." And so, they left.

On the way back, they spotted Akame and Misty back on the road.

"Akame!" Gin yelled for his attention.

"Huh, Gin there you are." Akame said turning around walking back up to him. "Where's everyone?"

"We ran into Reika and Hiro, turns out they've had four young pups."

"Beautiful feeling." Akame said.

"Did you and Misty find Jane." Weed asked.

"Sorry, we didn't." Akame said.

"She might be on a boat, don't know where the boat might be going but all I know is that we might not see her for a while." Misty said.

"I'm sorry, but I know you'll see her again." Weed said.

"Speaking of "Sorry" I wanted to apologies for trying to kill you. Spike ordered me to. And you all took down my own Outpost. It just made me angry. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I forgive you." Weed said.

Akame saw a crowd of laughing dogs far back in the woods.

"What's going on up there." Akame said.

"Oh, you don't want to know." Gin answered.

They all walked back to the Fields.

 **Two days later . . .**

Weed, GB, Kyoshiro, and Sasuke were assigned to go hunting for birds and rabbits and whatever they can find. GB caught a turkey, Weed caught a turkey, and Kyoshiro caught a rabbit. There was no sign of Sasuke on what he got. But then he finally showed up with some Snakes in his mouth.

"What is that?" GB asked him.

"SHNAKES." Sasuke couldn't talk with all the snakes with his mouth.

"Remind me not to eat those after what happened to you and Moss two days ago." Kyoshiro said.

"DO NOT PUT ZAT IN MY HEAD AGAIN!" Sasuke yelled with the snakes in his mouth.

"It won't go in your head, it will go in your mouth." Kyoshiro joked.

"Yeah, didn't you say that you accidently slurped something."

"GB!" Sasuke yelled.

After that argument, they heard a scream in the woods. It was a female voice. Weed was startled. He then sprinted to it.

"Weed!" Kyoshiro yelled. He followed him.

GB and Sasuke followed as well. Weed was going as fast as he could. Until he saw who it was screaming. It was a Kishu ken.

"AH! Help me." The Kishu sobbed.

Weed stared at her and dropped the Turkey in his mouth on the ground.

 **Note: I'm not going to lie. But Volume 35, 36, and 37 are my favorite. They just made it so goofy. Anyways, Leave a Review. Hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Chapter 14: The German Shepherd

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or the characters except for the ones I've created.**

 **Note: I hope you enjoy. Thank you for sticking around to read all the chapters to the Ginga series.**

Chapter 14: The German Shepherd.

 **Jane . . .**

Jane was found in the woods a few days ago. A man found her, she doesn't know who he is, but he seems nice. He has short black hair, a sweater, and some blue jeans. Jane still wasn't sure about him. Jane was never with any humans before. She feels terrified when she goes near them. However, Misty is another story.

"Where's this boat heading to?" The man holding me asked.

"To Hokkaido. We're just lending some stuff down there and back. A German Shepherd wanted to come along. It was alright with us. But we aint saving him if he goes overboard." The boat Captain said. He is a fat man with a half bald head.

"Nice of you, think you've got room for one more?"

"Sorry Daisuke. But we're not allowing a lot of passengers on our boat. Even with one dog."

"gee, thanks." Daisuke left the Captain. The Captain went back on the ship.

Jane looked at the ship. She thought about it. Maybe no one needs her, she thought to herself. Maybe, she can just get away from it all. She thought about this because, after what happened when Akame beat her. After she was outnumbered by Akame. After she gave herself up to save a dog's life. She felt like there was no place for her here, she made her decision.

Jane whimpered to Daisuke that she wanted to get on the boat. "What, you want to get on?" He asked.

Jane looked at her in a sad face.

"Damnit. Listen, I'll get you on. But if you make a sound that gets their attention, it won't be my fault." Daisuke said.

 **Night time . . .**

Daisuke snuck in the boat. He places tarp over some crates, to make it look like it's sealed. He then places Jane under the tarp. She didn't make a sound.

"Don't make a sound." Daisuke said. The Captain yelled.

"What are you doing!?" The Captain said.

"Oh, a man said he had trouble tying the tarp to the crates so they wouldn't fall down. I just helped him out." Daisuke explained. He was nervous that he would see through his lie. The Captain said.

"Alright, well thanks for the help. You should run on home."

"Yeah, you take care man."

"Same."

Daisuke then left the boat. The Captain then went to the wheel of the boat and started it up. It takes a while to get to Hokkaido, so it should be a while before Jane gets there. Jane was going to fall asleep until she heard a dog walking toward where Jane was. Jane panicked. Jane had some space but she had nowhere to hide. The dog came in.

"Yo." The dog said calmly.

"H-Hi." Jane said nervously. The dog walked up close to see Jane. The dog was a German shepherd. He had black and silver fur. And one ear. The other one looked like it was ripped out. He came over and sniffed Jane. He then sighed in relief. "What?"

"N-Nothing, I thought you were someone else." The German Shepherd said.

"Like who?" Jane asked.

"No one."

Jane looked at his leg. It looked like it was stitched up. Jane wondered how that happened.

"What happened to your leg? Did you get shot?" Jane asked.

"Yes. Sniper rifle." The German Shepherd answered.

"How'd that happen?"

"That's my business."

"Oh."

"What about you? Are you injured?"

Jane looked at herself. There were a few bruises but that was just from the fall. "Kind of. I'm just weak, that's all."

"Doesn't surprise me as much. What are you doing on this boat?" He asked.

"I've kind of thought about getting away from my group for a while."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I try so hard to be so strong. Stronger than anyone. My sister had the same dream as I did. I didn't know what to make of it. My sister was better than me, stronger than me. I try to be like her, but for some reason, I can't just figure out why I'm so weak." Jane laid there in silence. The German Shepherd looked at her.

"I feel the same way sometimes. I look at myself and wonder why I'm not as strong as anyone." He said.

"What are you talking about. You look stronger than anyone in this world."

The Shepherd looked on the ground. "Maybe not strong enough. I try my best. All the time. I succeed. But then when you disobey something you were told not to do. You feel weak that you did it. I only regret doing one thing wrong."

"What's that?"

"Killing." The German Shepherd sat down. His claws slowly scratching the floor. Teeth bared. Slow breaths. "My leader was right. I've just became a regular assassin all over again. I couldn't forgive myself for what I did to him."

"What happened?"

"My leader, he exiled me for killing two spies', both Doberman. I lied to him. I betrayed him. I don't deserve to live for that. I don't even know why I did." The German Shepherd shut his eyes.

"Did what?" Jane continued to ask.

"Survive. I was real close to death. I was right there just excepting my fate."

"What do you mean. Just start from the beginning."

"A man named Hogen has terrorized Gajo. I was close to killing him. I was going to throw him into the raging stream. But suddenly, the bullet that was still in my leg started acting up."

"You had a bullet still in your leg? You didn't bother trying to get it out."

"I had a chance of pulling it out. But I decided not to. As punishment for all the things I've done in the past. Anyways, I couldn't stand up. Hogen grabbed me and threw me in the river through the tunnels. I was going to just except that I've died a shameful death. But my leader showed up to save me. We both didn't get out. But he did. He was close to freezing to death. I wouldn't let him die. But at least I did something right. I saved him from death. I was going to die regardless if he'd jumped in or not. I started drifting away. I didn't know how long but I did. But then, I lived. There was light shining above my eyes. I wasn't in the water. I most've washed up to land. Two humans found me while they were hunting. They took me to a guy named Daisuke. He was nice enough to Aid me. I didn't want to be aided. He saw the bullet in my leg. They took it out. I didn't want the bullet out, but they took it out anyway. I was resting up until I heard howls. They were howls of victory." Jane was interested in what Jerome was saying. His story intrigued her. "I knew my leader could do it. I knew he could save the day. I knew he was the right man to be a leader."

Jane smiled at him. "That was fascinating. I still don't understand why he exiled you."

"I wouldn't worry about it. But anyway, you should get your sleep." The German Shepherd got up.

"Hey, could we maybe, travel together. Just for a while." Jane asked.

"Sure. We should be in Hokkaido in the morning."

Jane laid down. But she was curious on one more thing.

"Wait." Jane stopped The German Shepherd. "What's your name."

The German Shepherd turned to her.

"It's Jerome. And you are?"

"Jane. It's a pleasure."

Jerome left her to rest. Jane fell asleep. She was going to miss Akame and Misty and the others. But she's sure that they'll be ok.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Koyuki

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for the ones I've created.**

 **Note: I hope you enjoy. I love the bond between Weed and Koyuki.**

Chapter 15: Koyuki

Weed stared at the Kishu that had a bear trap on her leg. Weed was speechless. He felt like it was the same story as his father told him. Kyoshiro caught up to Weed. He saw the Kishu as well and dropped the rabbit in his mouth. The Kishu whimpered.

"Please, help me." She cried.

Weed dashed to the bear trap. Kyoshiro helped as well. The bear trap was out of the Kishu's foot.

"Are you alright?" Weed said all calm to her.

"I-I'm fine. I just . . ." The Kishu could barely get up.

"Here let me help you." Weed insisted.

"No . . . It's fine. I just . . ." The Kishu fell to the ground in pain. "Ah! God."

Weed helped her up. She laid her head-on Weed's shoulder. Kyoshiro stood their staring at Weed.

"I've got you." Weed said.

"Thank you." The Kishu said.

Weed and her started walking. "What's your name." Weed asked.

"It's Koyuki. Nice to meet you. If you could please help me home. That would be nice." Koyuki said.

GB and Sasuke caught up. They stared at Weed helping a woman he just met.

"Weed who's that?" GB asked.

Weed was too distracted on Koyuki. "Oh, I'll be back later." Weed said. GB's mouth dropped when he ignored his question.

"What is he in love with her?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. As soon as he saw her, he started helping her and being nice to her." Kyoshiro said.

"Well, there goes our leader." GB says. "Oh well, he'll be back." GB grabs Weed's catch.

"At least he isn't thinking about Jerome." Sasuke said. GB punched Sasuke in the face with a bared paw. Sasuke's snakes were flying in the air.

"I've said this, twenty thousand times. Stop bringing him up!" GB yelled. Kyoshiro laughed, but then he heard a rustle in the woods.

"SSHH. Do you hear that?" Kyoshiro asked.

"No, what is it." GB asked. Sasuke started to get up.

"Probably nothing. Maybe a bird. Let's head back. My feet are hurting like crazy." Kyoshiro and the others started walking. Something peaked out of the bushes. It was a puppy. A Kishu puppy with a blue collar on.

"Where are you going?" The puppy asked himself.

 **Meanwhile . . . Jane and Jerome.**

Jerome was standing on the front of the boat. He was feeling the breeze, the splash of the waves. He felt free.

"Hey Mutt!" All most free. The Captain yelled at him. "Lay down so I can see where I'm going!"

Jerome rolled his eyes. He laid down and watched the waves splash. Jerome was close to Hokkaido. And so was Jane.

After a while the humans were sending supplies off the boat and onto land. Jane however snuck out and walked with Jerome. Jerome wasn't sure where to go yet. Neither was Jane.

"So, your leg doesn't hurt as much." Jane asked.

"No, it's fine. It's just not the same without the bullet in. I've kind of gotten used to the bullet in my leg for so long. Is that weird?" Jerome said.

"No skin off my back. Where're we going?"

"I'm not sure yet. Just poking around for a bit. Exploring. Anything."

"Sounds like fun."

"I don't have as much fun anymore."

Jerome and Jane continued in the woods of Hokkaido.

 **Weed and Koyuki . . . In the woods.**

"Thank you for helping me. It's nice that someone is here to help." Koyuki said limping on Weed. Weed smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm happy to help. I'm Weed." Weed introduced himself while walking with Koyuki.

"That name sounds familiar. Are you in the Ou army?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"My silly brother is going there. He wants to join them. I tried to stop him, but then I ran into that bear trap back there."

"Oh, well. How about this, once I get you home, I'll go back out and find him for you."

"You'd do that for me?" Koyuki smiled with joy. Weed loved her smile.

"I'd do it for you." Weed said with a smile.

"Oh, we're close. This is my home." Koyuki looked at her home. Weed looked in the same direction. It was like an ordinary home for a pet. Weed was surprised. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm not a stray. I'm a pet."

"Hm, that sounds nice." Weed said.

"Really? It doesn't bother you?" Koyuki said very surprised.

"No, I think it's beautiful." Koyuki looked at Weed. She didn't know what to think of Weed.

"Well, thank you." Koyuki thanked him and hugged him. Weed loved that she hugged him. Weed hugged her. Koyuki was done, but Weed wouldn't let go. "Uh, Weed."

"Oh sorry." Weed backed away. "Well, be safe."

Koyuki walked on down. Weed stared at her for a bit. He had a feeling that he hasn't felt before in his life. He then ventured into the woods to search for Koyuki's brother.

 **Meanwhile . . . Ou Army.**

"Weed what?" Gin said. GB was explaining to Gin what happened to Weed. Akame and Yukimura were there as well listening.

"He just found her in the woods and started helping her get home." GB said.

"Unlike of Weed to just do that without asking her questions." Akame said.

"Where's he now." Yukimura asked.

"I don't know. He must've walked her home or something." Kyoshiro said as he dropped his catch in the pile where they keep all their food.

"He walked her somewhere, we just . . ." GB was interrupted when a yell came out.

"Are you the Ou Army!" A Kishu pup yelled.

Gin, Akame and the others saw the pup far away. Some laughed. Gin just had an eye brow up. Akame saw the pup and didn't know whether he wanted a fight or not.

"Who's that." Yukimura said.

"My name is Kotetsu. And I want to join your army." Kotetsu said in a fighting position.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: I hope you've enjoyed. Leave a review. Chapter 1 was remade. I looked back at it and it was all messed up. So I fixed it now.**


	16. Chapter 16: Kotetsu

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for the ones I've created.**

 **Note: Enjoy! Give me some love.**

Chapter 16: Kotetsu

 **Ou army . . .**

Gin laid down in the grass looking at the pup that wanted to join the Ou army. Akame sat down on his haunches looking at the pup. Yukimura standing with one eyebrow up. And the others are just staring. The pup named Kotetsu introduced to himself.

"Kotetsu huh?" Yukimura said. "Aren't you a little young to be wondering out here in the area."

"No, I've been trying to find you. I want to join the Ou army." Kotetsu said.

Akame softly chuckled. "Kotetsu. You should probably head on home." Akame said trying not to be harsh on him. "You're a young pup. You should . . ."

"No!" Kotetsu interrupted. "I'm not young. It's been my dream to join the Ou army." Kotetsu walked up a little. He didn't get close to the army but he just stood like ten feet away from them. "I'm tough, strong. I'm more of a man than any of you."

Kurotora laid there listening to the pup talk like that. He then did this.

"Alright, here you go kid. Are you hungry?" Kurotora said. He tossed the piece of meat to Kotetsu. "If you are a man, then you could probably control your hunger. Pups are always hungry for meat." Kurotora was rubbing it in. "They just can't help but eat a meal."

Kotetsu couldn't handle it. He hasn't seen a piece of meat that delicious in weeks. He licked his lips. But then he just kicked it away.

"No, I am a man, I don't need to prove anything." Kotetsu said. Gin smiled and walked over to the young pup. Akame followed and so did the others. Other dogs surrounded Kotetsu. But Gin calmly walked up.

"Listen pup, you should head on home. We aren't going to ask you again." Gin said.

"He's right Kotetsu. You're just not ready." Akame finished.

"But . . . I." Kotetsu couldn't finish his sentence. So Cross, the Saluki walked up to the young pup and gave Kotetsu some friendly advice.

"Kotetsu. What they are trying to tell you is that you're young. You should wait until you are a bit older. And maybe when that day comes, you'll be stronger, and smarter." Cross said in a very nice voice. "Please, don't throw your life away." Kotetsu thought about it.

He thought about it for a while. But he shook his head.

"No, I'm not leaving." Kotetsu stated.

GB was getting irritated with the pup. So, he charged at him.

"For god sake, just get out of here!" GB yelled. He dashed to Kotetsu and head butted him. Kotetsu flew a couple feet away, but then GB chased after him. "Get lost kid." Kyoshiro and Sasuke followed.

Moss loves puppy's. It doesn't matter what kind of breed they are. But he didn't like how GB just hurt the young Kishu pup like that. Moss tried to chase GB.

"You Bastard! Leave him alone!" Moss said. Akame grabbed Moss by the neck and stopped him.

"Leave it Moss." Akame said.

"But . . ." Moss said.

"No, the kid will head back home. But I'll keep my promise to him." Gin said. He got Akame and Moss's attention. "He'll join when he's a bit older."

 **Meanwhile . . . Weed.**

Weed was walking on the trail looking for a young pup named Kotetsu. Another Kishu named Koyuki was looking for him, so Weed kept his promise and decided to go and find him. Weed looked in bushes and streams and haven't found him at all. He didn't want to give up on Koyuki. Weed felt something in his heart that he's never felt in his life. But it's gave him strength to carry on.

Weed was walking around until he heard Kyoshiro and GB and Sasuke running. Weed saw them. They looked like they were chasing someone. Weed ran to GB and the others.

"Where'd he go?" GB said. He was looking everywhere. He was standing to the side of a cliff, next to a water fall. Weed caught up.

"He must've escaped." Kyoshiro said.

"Who?" Weed said walking up.

"Oh, here he is. Man, who runs off with a girl he didn't even know." Kyoshiro walked up to Weed.

"Kyo, let it go." GB tried to calm him down.

"No, what were you two doing." Kyoshiro was eying at Weed in a curious way.

"I was taking her home. Now who . . ." Weed stopped talking when he looked at his friend's expressions. They looked like they were giving Weed a look.

"What?" Weed said.

"Weed, you don't know who that girl was. Who knows who she is. She might be a spy or something." GB said.

"No, you're wrong, she's nice. She isn't a bad woman. She's just a pet looking for . . ." Weed got interrupted.

"Oh!" Kyoshiro said in excitement. "You got to know her while taking her home. Tell me Weed, are you in love with her?"

"WHAT! N-No I . . . We just . . . You don't" Weed couldn't speak.

Kyoshiro grabbed a hold of Sasuke and hugged him real tightly as if he was the girl in the Bear trap. Kyo was making fun of Weed.

"Oh Weed!" Kyoshiro said in a girly voice. "You saved my life. Maybe I can reward you with a little kiss."

Weed was blushing red. He laughed silently. Only picturing her saying that to him.

Kyoshiro then turned around and shoved Sasuke in his haunches.

"Or maybe offer a little sniff of me." Kyoshiro said in a crude way.

Weed had a mouth dropped face seeing Kyo do that. GB punched both Kyoshiro and Sasuke in the faces for disrespecting their leader.

"You fool. He is our leader." GB yelled at him. "Don't make him into a fool for him feeling in love."

"I'm not in . . ." Weed then heard a noise down the waterfall. He walked to the ledge to see what it was.

GB didn't notice. But then he turned to talk to Weed. "Weed, don't listen to those ignorant fools. You …" GB noticed that Weed wasn't listening but looking down on something.

"Maybe that's Kotetsu." Weed thought to himself in his head.

He saw a white Kishu pup with a blue collar on his neck with his head in the water. He looked like he was looking for some fish in the water.

"There's that brat." Kyo said.

"Who is he?" Weed asked.

"Some kid named Kotetsu who wanted to . . ." GB was interrupted.

"WHAT! I should get him." Weed said. The pup saw the chasers that hurt him, but then he ran off. Weed went around to follow him.

"Weed wait. He'll probably run on home. You'll see." GB said.

"No, I made a promise." Weed said. He then ran off to find Kotetsu. The others just watched him.

"I just don't understand him." GB said. They all went back to the army.

Weed ended up down the stream where the pup first was. He heard the pup screaming. Weed dashed to find him and he saw the pup running from someone.

"Help! Help me!" Kotetsu cried. Weed saw him.

"Kid! It's fine, just come to me." Weed said. Kotetsu didn't know who the blue Akita was, but he just hid behind his legs. Weed saw three other dogs coming up to them.

One of the dogs looked like the leader. He had a black pelt and two scars on his head. The other one was light brown with freckles. His ears were long like a spaniel. Weed was afraid to say that it was Spike, but he was relieved that it wasn't. And the last one looked like a German shepherd. He lost a right eye and his ears were floppy. His pelt was black and dark brown.

The leader of the three walked up. He cleared his throat. "Listen kid. My name is Yusuke. And we were actually looking for this kid." Yusuke said. "If you don't mind we'll just take him off your hands."

"They're not, don't let them take me." Kotetsu whispered to Weed.

"Don't worry kid." Weed said to Kotetsu. Weed then turned to Yusuke. "Listen, I don't believe that you were looking for him. But he is in my hands now. And if you want to get to him, you'll have to go through me. Now I suggest you three get lost or else."

"Or else what?" Yusuke asked.

"Or else you'll deal with the whole Ou army." Weed glared at them.

Yusuke and his two men panicked when they heard that. Kotetsu smiled seeing them coward.

"No, we'll just be on our way." Yusuke said with an angry attitude. They then ran off. Weed then smiled at Kotetsu.

"You…You did it. You stopped them thank you." Kotetsu said.

"Well, I'm glad to help you Kotetsu. My name is Weed." Weed introduced.

 **In the woods . . . Yusuke.**

"What do we do now?" The freckled dog asked. Yusuke looked back at Weed in the bushes.

"We'll follow them. Then, we're going to kill them both." Yusuke said.

 **Weed and Kotetsu.**

"Y-Your . . . W-Weed! Leader of the O-Ou army!" Kotetsu said with so much shock in his system. He was shaking noticing that he was talking to the leader of the Ou army.

"Why yes. Yes I am Kid." Weed said.

"I-I was saved by the . . .!" Kotetsu couldn't speak. He then collapsed on the ground.

"Whoa. Are you alright!" Weed said. He was licking him to wake him up. Kotetsu was giggling to himself While Weed was doing that.

 **Note: Let me know what you think. Just so we're clear. I have no idea what they are saying in the manga books. I either guess, or I look it up. So if you think I made a character say something wrong, then I'm sorry. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review.**


	17. Chapter 17: Yusuke and his gang

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ginga series or characters except for mine.**

 **Note: Special thanks for a lot of you reading my chapters, please share with friends and strangers. LOVE YOU!**

Chapter 17: Yusuke and his gang

 **Koyuki . . .**

Koyuki was lying next to her dog house. She wasn't chained, but she was just thinking about the Akita named Weed. She was listening to another gossip story from Chako. While she was talking, Koyuki thought about Weed being so generous to just bring her brother back. She thought to herself.

'Please Weed, please bring Kotetsu back.' Koyuki said in her head. She smiled.

"Have you been listening to a thing I say?" Chako asked.

"Huh, oh, I've heard you." Koyuki responded shaking her head. Getting all the thoughts out of her head.

"Really, what was I talking about?" Chako had an eyebrow up. Koyuki thought about it. What were some things she said before thinking about Weed? She doesn't know. "I thought so, what's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just. I met this man. His name was Weed. He helped me home, and made a promise to find my brother."

"Oh! Is someone in love?" Chako told her as Koyuki blushed.

"NO! I . . . I don't know what to think of him. He's cute, but . . ."

"Oh! Don't act like it's a secret, you can trust me. I have a love interest to." Chako sniffed the air.

"Oh. Who?" Koyuki looked at her with a joyful smile.

"His name is Sasuke. But don't tell him that I said I love him." Chako was waving the finger of her paw telling her that. Koyuki giggled. Chako continued her story. Koyuki ignored her story ounce again and just looked at the sky. She noticed that it was almost about to be dark. She felt worried.

"Hey, Chako." Koyuki got her attention. "I'm going to find Kotetsu and Weed. Care to join?"

"Sure." Chako said. Koyuki got up to. "No more of my story's. I see." She muttered.

 **Weed and Kotetsu . . .**

After Kotetsu's little concussion. Weed and him walked back to where Koyuki lives. Weed was excited to see her again. But while they were walking, Kotetsu started throwing lots of questions to Weed. Weed chuckled at all the question that he asked.

"So, you brought down Hogen all by yourself. That's incredible!" Kotetsu was jumping over grass and weeds while asking.

"Yep. I did. But I wouldn't have done it without J-." Weed stopped before finishing his sentence. "Without my friends."

"What were you going to say?" Kotetsu tilted his head.

"Oh. I was just going to say . . ." Weed just changed the subject. "So, you want to join the Ou army?"

"Yeah, it's been my dream to join and meet you. But those old dogs won't let me join at all. Jerks."

"Really?" Weed had a nervous face. He then changed it to a curious face. "Why won't they let you join?"

"They said I'm too young, and I should wait until I'm older." Kotetsu dangled his head. Weed showed some sympathy and tried to comfort him.

"Well, maybe they're right Kotetsu. You seem a bit young. How old are you."

"About 5 months." Kotetsu looked at him. He let out a few tears. Weed smiled.

"That is a bit young. But how about this. When you become at least a year old. I'll consider letting you in our army. Deal." Kotetsu smiled and jumped around.

"Yes! Yes! Deal! Thank you!" Kotetsu said. Weed smiled at him. They continued the road for a while. Weed then heard a rustling noise. He stopped and held a paw out to stop Kotetsu.

"Sh. Don't move." Weed said. He looked around.

"We meet again Weed." Weed recognized that voice. It was Yusuke. He came out and his two others circled around Weed. "I wish you would've just gave up the kid." Yusuke said. "But it's too late now. Get 'em!"

Weed grabbed Kotetsu and jumped high in the air. Yusuke's men rammed into each other. Weed landed and dropped Kotetsu safely down. They started running.

"Run Kotetsu!" Weed yelled. Kotetsu was behind Weed. He wasn't as fast as him, but he was trying to catch up.

"Come on! They're not that fast!" Yusuke yelled. They chased after them.

 **Misty . . .**

Misty ran off to return to the docks of where they think Jane might have gone. Misty entered the small stationary where the docks is. They had boats and all. Misty walked around. She couldn't find the boat that Jane was on. The boat they saw had two green flags and a black flag. Misty heard someone call out.

"Are you lost?" Misty turned around and saw a Labrador retriever mix talking to her. He had spots on him, even his eyes.

"Why? Do you care." Misty replied. The Labrador didn't realize that he was talking to a girl.

"Oh! I uh . . . I was just wondering. Uh, do you need help finding anything?" The Labrador asked. "By the way, names Hook."

"No." Misty said walking away. She then stopped and realized, maybe he knew where the boat might be. "Actually yes." Hook listened to the Kishu. "Have you in any chance seen a white Kishu here?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. She was on a boat going to Hokkaido." Hook replied.

"Hokkaido, that's so far away." Misty panicked.

"Oh hey! Don't worry, the boat should be back in a few days. Not that long. If you wait, then she might be back." Hook said.

"Thank you!" Misty said in relief. "Is there a way I can get on the boat if she's not there?"

"No, they wouldn't let a lot of dogs on. Not even me. They let one on, but it wasn't the Kishu." Hook said.

"Is there a way you can sneak me in?" Misty said being sexy.

"Oh, I don't . . ." Hook couldn't speak.

"Are you sure?" Misty walked up to Hook and licked his neck. Hook was shaking. "Why don't we go in that room and talk things over."

"Uh . . . Uh . . . S-Sure. I-I-I." Hook walked with her.

"Just walk."

They both went in a janitor's closet. Misty thought this would be the way of getting a ride faster.

 **Weed and Kotetsu . . .**

"Keep up Kotetsu!" Weed yelled.

"I'm trying." Kotetsu tripped. Weed went back for him. The Gang caught up to Weed and Kotetsu.

 **Koyuki and Chako . . .**

"If I was my little brother, where would I be?" Koyuki asked herself as she was sniffing the ground for tracks.

 **Weed and Kotetsu . . .**

"Weed! Help!" Kotetsu was yelling for him. Yusuke grabbed him by the tail. He was swinging him around.

"Let him go damn you!" Weed yelled. Two of Yusuke's men grabbed a hold of him.

"Pff. You brought this on yourselves." Yusuke kept waving him around.

 **Ou Army . . .**

"He's been out there for a while. Is he alright?" Gin asked Weed's friend GB.

"I'm sure he's fine." GB said being optimistic.

 **Weed and Kotetsu . . .**

Yusuke was swinging so hard that Kotetsu was getting dizzy. Kotetsu was feeling some pain and he was whimpering. Yusuke then ripped Kotetsu's own tail off him.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Koyuki and Chako heard. Gin and his whole army heard. Weed felt like he failed Koyuki. Kotetsu flew in the air and landed on the ground. Kotetsu was crying in pain. Weed was getting real angry. He threw both Yusuke's men two the trees'. The whimpered as well. Yusuke stared at Weed.

"You hurt my friends brother! Now I'm going to hurt you!" Weed said in a challenging way.

"Hmf, I thought this would never happen." Yusuke said getting ready for a fight. "I'm ready kid!"

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Special thanks to the reviews. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review.**


	18. Chapter 18: Followed to agony

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for the ones I've created.**

 **Note: Enjoy, love writing this. Also on a recent Review. Sorry if I made any mistakes for the chapters. I thought I was doing them the same way as always. But, it won't happen again. Thank you for correcting me on a few mistakes, it helps me get better at writing. But anyways, I'll shut up.**

Chapter 18: Followed to agony

Weed got in position to fight Yusuke for what he did to Kotetsu. Yusuke ripped Kotetsu's tail, and Weed is going to make him pay for that. Yusuke was ready to fight. Yusuke made his first move and charged at Weed like a bullet. Weed dodged. He landed on his feet.

"Make your move kid!" Yusuke yelled. He turned to Weed. Weed then tried to use his Batouga on him. Yusuke dodged. "I recognized that move. You wouldn't happen to be related to Gin by any chance?"

"I am, I'm his son." Weed said. He charged ounce again without the Batouga. Yusuke grabbed him.

"Funny to say that he took down a big bear. And you took down my own leader Hogen. Now let's see how good you really are when it comes to me." Yusuke then throws Weed to a tree. Weed grunts.

"Don't give up Weed!" Kotetsu said laying on the ground watching.

"Shut up squirt!" Yusuke yelled. Weed got up.

"Don't you talk to him like that!" Weed charged at Yusuke with all his energy. He grabbed him by the neck and was lightly choking him. "Bastard! What is wrong with you!" Weed yelled. Behind him Koyuki and Chako found the screams. She saw her brother.

"Kotetsu!" Koyuki cried. "What happened." Koyuki saw Weed choking Yusuke.

"He was just a pup!" Weed yelled. He was choking Yusuke. "HE DID NOTHING TO YOU!" Yusuke kicked Weed off him. Yusuke got up. He saw Koyuki and licked his muzzle.

"Hm, you are a beauty." Weed charged at him. Yusuke used his paw and face planted Weed to the ground. "What do you say I kill this pup, and we get to know each other for a little while." Yusuke was getting Weed mad, but he didn't notice that Weed was about to bite him.

Weed was regaining his strength, after Yusuke was talking trash to Koyuki. Weed bit his paw.

"Yipe!" Yusuke yelled. Weed then threw him to a tree. Yusuke failed to land on time.

Weeds father and his army came just in time and circled around Yusuke and his unconscious men. Gin saw Koyuki and her brother, also her friend. He saw the wound on her paw. It reminded him of Sakura.

Yusuke wasn't afraid to die, but he realized that this is an opportunity for Weed to kill him. Yusuke just excepted his fate.

"Just get it over with punk!" Yusuke said to Weed.

"Weed, let's just kill them." Yukimura said walking up. "If we don't, he'll bring more worse dogs here then him."

"He's right Weed!" Kotetsu joined in. Koyuki tried to stop him from talking. "Make him pay for what he done."

Yukimura was waiting for an answer. Weed had no idea what would be right to do. Last time a scene like this happened. Bad things Followed to agony. Weed only wants to do what's best for Koyuki and the army. He made his decision.

"Let them go." Weed said. Yukimura was shocked. Kotetsu was covered in tears. Gin knew the answer.

"What?" Yukimura said with wide eyes.

"Just let them go." Weed said.

"No Weed! They were going to kill us! They ripped my tail off! We shouldn't let them go!" Kotetsu said.

"Kotetsu." Gin called out to him. "One day, you'll understand. But for now, we're letting them go. They don't deserve as much pain as they've already gotten. Therefore, we didn't let you join. Because you need to see the life that we are trying to protect for others."

Kotetsu didn't want to believe anything Gin said. Yukimura was mad at the decision.

"Weed, regardless, if we don't kill them, they'll come back to us with more dogs. Just like Spike does." Yukimura tried to reason with him. Weed didn't respond. Gin and the others didn't agree. Kotetsu was shaking. "Seriously, no one agrees with me! How is it the kid is the only one who agrees!"

"I'm sorry." Kotetsu whispered. Weed heard him. "I'm sorry that I was acting like a monster. I . . . . . ." Kotetsu was upset that he wanted the dogs' dead, but Weed disagreed. "I'm Sorry!" Kotetsu yelled at the top of his lungs. He cried, but Kotetsu was there to comfort him.

Weed set Yusuke and his gang away. They were happy that they were spared. But Yukimura glared at Gin. Gin didn't care what Yukimura wanted, but he knows that Weed would do what is right.

 **Night time . . . Ou army.**

Tesshin was trying to treat Kotetsu's wound. He earlier sent Akame out to find some cloth. Clean cloths. Weed wasn't there to see him get treated so he waited at the cliff where his father would usually sleep. Koyuki walked up to him to talk to him. She wanted to thank him.

"Weed." She said. "Thank you for saving my brother. It means a lot." Koyuki sat next to him.

"He was harmed Koyuki. They ripped his tail out of him." Weed said dangling his head. "It's my fault. I could protect him."

"Weed. He's alive. They didn't kill him." Koyuki lowered her head to see him. "You helped him, he can live without a tail, but you saved him from death, you stood up for him. You really helped a friend out." Weed still felt ashamed. Koyuki licked his face as a thank you. Weed had a wide-open stare. His heart was just melting. He smiled and giggled to himself.

Behind a boulder. Kyoshiro, GB and Sasuke were eavesdropping on Weed and Koyuki. Kyoshiro was laughing as he got down, so was GB and Sasuke.

"He was blushing." Kyoshiro laughed.

"He loves her." GB said.

As they were having their own laugh another dog came over to them. It was Koyuki's friend, Chako.

"Excuse me." Chako got their attention. "Have you seen Sasuke around?"

"Sasuke is right . . ." Kyoshiro was trying to tell her but Sasuke disappeared. "The hell?"

"Well. If you see him let him know that I want to talk to him." Chako said as she was leaving.

"We will!" GB yelled. As she left, Sasuke's head popped out of the bushes right next to them.

"Is she gone." Sasuke said. GB sighed in laughter.

 **In the woods . . . Misty . . .**

Misty was finished talking to Hook. She then walked back to the Ou army. She had no idea why she wanted to go back. Though she was their enemy, I guess they can be friendly.

"Damn." Misty said as she stopped. "Got to pee! Got to Pee!" She whispered. As she walked in the bushes, she squatted down peeing. She let out a sigh. But suddenly, she heard a stick crack. She was alerted and she stood up. She looked around, but saw nothing. "Who's out there." She yelled. She couldn't see who was out with her. A figure, shape of a dog was right behind her. Misty didn't notice. "Please, don't scare me and just come out." The figure whistled to her and she turned around. No one was there. "HEY! WHO THE HELL'S OUT THERE! COME OUT NOW!" The figure was up on the trees. The figure just walked away. "GET OUT HERE! SHOW YOURSELF!"

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Hope you like. Leave review. Who's the spy?!**


	19. Chapter 19: Comforting words

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ginga story or characters except for mine.**

 **Note: Brand new story that I wrote. Go check it out in my profile! It's a project I worked on for a month I think, but take a look. Enjoy this chapter!  
**

 **Message: It's fine. I took no offence to the review.**

Chapter 19: Comforting words

Weed was helping Koyuki and her brother get ready to leave. Kotetsu was still in pain after the tail incident. But he was feeling better. Weed is going to walk Koyuki home, along with her friend. The army was aright with it, they had Yukimura and Gin still. Sasuke agreed to walk Chako back as well (Koyuki's friend). Though he was scared to walk her home.

"There you are." Chako said with a happy face.

"S-Sorry I kept you waiting." Sasuke said walking up to her. Chako hugged him. Sasuke said that GB and Kyoshiro were moving both their eyebrows up fast.

While they were still getting ready. Akame sat next to Gin. He heard a rustle and saw Misty coming out of the woods.

"Where were you?" Akame asked.

"Woods. For a while. She's on the boat." Misty said as she sat down to lick her chest.

"Good. Where's she heading?"

"Hokkaido."

Akame and Gin never been to Hokkaido. But they know it's at the top of the map of Japan. Akame was happy to at least know that Jane is still alive.

"Also." Misty said. Akame and Gin were listening. "Were you in the woods recently?"

"Yeah, why?" Akame asked.

"What were you doing in the woods?" Misty asked. "I saw you there. I yelled, but you didn't respond."

"Well, I was probably too focused on tending a wound if I didn't hear you." Akame looked at Kotetsu's Doberman like tail. "I'm sure he's going to live without it."

Misty didn't feel like she got a clear answer. "Yeah, sorry, it's been a long walk and couldn't sleep after seeing someone in the woods."

"It's completely fine. Just be careful out their next time." Akame said.

Misty then left. She doesn't think it was Akame. He sounds too innocent to have spied on her. He just admitted that he was in the woods. The dog spying on her was everywhere. Misty doesn't believe it was him.

Meanwhile Weed and Koyuki were finally ready to leave.

"Me and Sasuke will be back very soon, before you know it." Weed told his army. "We won't be too long."

"Just go." GB winked. "Before we decide to follow."

Weed smiled at him. He then leads the way to Koyuki's home. Chako and Sasuke was far behind just talking. Weed was walking close to Koyuki. Gin noticed that. Gin wasn't sure about Weed. He was worried about him.

 **Up on the Cliff . . . Gin.**

Gin was sitting up on the cliff where he will probably live on. He was staring up at the sky. He thought about things that he didn't want to think about. But it just made him feel fore-lone. Akame walked up and sat next to him. He stared at the stars.

"Rough day?" Akame asked. Gin hung his head down. "I understand if you don't want to talk about anything. If you don't want. But it makes us feel better."

"It makes me feel worse." Gin said. "Seeing Weed like this. I feel like I failed him."

"What makes you think that?"

Gin cleared his throat. "I know why Weed wanted to walk that Koyuki home, I know why he wanted to help her. I know why he wants to be with her." Akame looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because, he reminds her of Sakura." Gin said to him. "I told him that story of how we met. Sakura was in the Beartrap, so was Koyuki. I fell in love quickly, so did him."

"I'm sure Weed doesn't see Koyuki like that." Akame said. "Though it was hard for him to lose a mother. At least he didn't lose a father."

Gin closed his eyes. Though it did make him feel a little better. Akames Comforting words would make him feel better sometimes. Gin wasn't there when Weed was born, but he was there to see Weed surpass his own father.

"Your right. I'm just not sure about Koyuki. I don't want her to feel upset just because she looks like Sakura to Weed." Gin said.

"I know. But he will know." Akame says.

"Know what?"

"He'll find out what he really wants in the end." Akame stared back at the sky, Gin joined in.

"I should just let it all go." Gin said.

 **In the woods . . . Misty.**

Misty went to go pee in the woods once again. She drinks a lot of water, but she doesn't feel like she drunk so much today. She walked to a spot where no one would see her. She heard a noise in the woods. Like someone stepped on a stick. She got up right away to see where it was coming from. She saw no one. She started to calm down, until she saw a dark mysterious figure to her left. She was startled. The figure ran off.

"Hey!" Misty said. She only stopped to watch it leave so fast. "WHO ARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!"

Gin and Akame and a few others of his army ran in the woods. They found where Misty was.

"Misty. What's wrong?" Gin asked.

"Someone was watching us." Misty said.

"Are you sure it wasn't a deer or anything?" Kagetora asked.

"They're the most that run from us." Ken added.

"No, it was a dog. He was watching me." Misty said.

"I'm sure it was nothing." GB said. "Just calm down and . . ."

"Shut up your stalker!"

"Whoa. Hey! I didn't stalk anyone." GB stepped back.

"Really? Cause you and that scratched up dog love watching Weed and that Kishu." Misty said.

Gin and the others grinned at GB and Kyoshiro.

"HeHe." GB said.

"Look, I don't know who was watching you. But we should at least calm down so we can . . ." Gin was interrupted.

"Just leave me alone." Misty said walking away. Gin watched her walk away from him. He didn't try to stop her.

"I'll talk to her." Akame said. Gin then went back to his camp. Akame padded up to talk to her. "Misty!"

"What?" She said in a negative tone.

"Talk to me. Hokkaido is where she is." Akame said. Misty stopped and so did he. She turned to him. "What?"

"I'm afraid, this is the part where I give you information." Misty sat down. Akame listened. "When I get my sister back. I'm going back. You know, to Spike."

"What?" Akame was shocked, his ears pricked up. "Is this about the stalking? Or Weed?"

"No, I kind of thought about this the beginning we decided to go find her. Look, we won't tell them anything about where you are if that's what you're worried about."

"No, it's not that. It's just . . . after what Spike has done, I thought you would want to just give up on him and leave him." Akame was trying to convince her to stay. "How do you even know that's what she wants?"

"She listens to me." She said to his face. Akame was calm. "If she doesn't want to die, then she does everything I say. Or let the world eat her up. You can't convince me. My minds made up."

Misty then walked in the woods away from the group. Akame didn't go after her, but he just went back. He didn't want to leave Jane with that monster Spike. It's like leaving your child in a prison alone. Akame just left her.

 **Deep in the woods . . .**

Misty walked and walked for minutes now. She didn't want to stay that long, she said that to herself once. She's keeping that promise. She heard a rustle. She didn't look back, but she knew it was probably Akame.

"Akame. Listen, I know you want me to stay. But I don't. I can also tell that you love Jane. Weird, but she loves you to. I just want to do what's best for her. Ok?" He didn't respond. "Did you even listen to a word I s…..."

 **THONK!**

The dog behind her knocked her out.

 **Note: Again. WHO IS THE SPY! Leave a review. See you next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20: Bloody Bones

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ginga or characters. Except for OC's.**

 **Note: Thanks to some who still read this story. But if you're tired of just this one, I made a couple stories to keep you entertained. Enjoy once again.**

 **Message: Listen Ginga fans, I love making this story a lot. Means so much that fewer people read it, but I made so many chapters for this that I had no time for my others. I had a break last time, I think it was chapter 10. I might have another one, just so I do more than one story. But the series won't be over until I say so! I'll let you all know when I decide to get that break. But anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Bloody Bones

 **Koyuki's home . . .**

Weed, Koyuki, Chako, Sasuke, and Kotetsu have finally arrived at Koyuki's home. Chako was saying her goodbyes to Sasuke and Weed was just talking with Koyuki for a while.

"Thank you once again Weed." Koyuki said. "It means so much that you care about me and my brother." Weed smiled.

"I'm happy to help you." Weed said. He bowed his head to talk to Kotetsu. "Remember, when your older, then you can come and join us."

"Thank you!" Kotetsu said jumping around. He then stopped because of the pain. His tail won't do that for ever, but he should still be a little more careful. "Ow!" Weed and Koyuki just laughed for a while. Chako and Sasuke were talking.

"So, how have y-you been." Sasuke asked.

"Fine, now that you're here, I wanted to just say . . ." Chako was paused.

"What? Cause whatever you say, it won't hurt me, because I might be thinking the same thing." Sasuke said.

"I think I'm done." Chako said. Sasuke didn't know what she meant.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that, I don't have feelings for you."

Sasuke didn't move for 10 seconds. "When? Why?" Sasuke thought about a few things that he did wrong. "Was it because I didn't help Kotetsu?"

"No, I was thinking about this because, you're never here to visit me, or bring me joy. I don't know when it was the last time we've met. I'm sorry." Chako hugged him. "We can still be friends."

"I-I." Sasuke hugged her back. "I actually like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ready yet either."

"Well, come by anytime. And we can talk."

"Sure thing." Sasuke then left. He was upset but he felt relieved that their relationship isn't over. Like she said. They can still be friends.

"Well, I'll come by anytime you need help ok." Weed informed.

"I think we'll be fine, now that you told Kotetsu not to run away anymore." Koyuki laughed. "But yeah, I'll let you know, thanks." Koyuki hugged him. Weed hugged her to.

And so, Weed and Sasuke left to head back to the fields. Chako went inside the house to nap. Kotetsu stood right next to Koyuki. Koyuki was happy.

"Kotetsu, let's go in and have lunch ok." Koyuki said.

"Alright!" Kotetsu ran in the house.

Koyuki was following him in. Until he heard a rustle in the bushes. She went to go see what it was, and a blue akita, like Weed came out.

"Weed?" Koyuki thought.

"No, my name is Gin." Gin introduced. It was just him. "It's Koyuki right? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok?" Koyuki sat down. So, did Gin.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings when I tell you this but, I don't think Weed see's you for who you really are."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think he only helps you, and likes you . . . Because he sees a resemblance to his mother that passed away."

"What?"

"His mother is a Kishu just like you. I told him a story about how we met. Sakura was his mother, and she was in a bear trap just like you were. I fell in love with her the same way he fell in love with you." Koyuki was letting out tears. "I don't want to say it, but. I don't think he loves you for who you are."

"He . . ." Koyuki had a chill in her spine. She was shaking. Gin walked up and hugged her. "He . . . doesn't see me, for who I . . ."

"I don't think he does." Gin said.

"If that's the case then." Koyuki cried so much that she couldn't speak. "Then I don't care about him anymore!" Koyuki ran back in the house. Gin felt bad for what he did. But he just didn't want her to feel like all she was to Weed, was a resemblance of his mother.

 **Fields . . .**

Akame sent out a search party to find out where Misty was. He was told that she wasn't back at the docks. Ken walked up.

"No sign of her." Ken said. "I don't think she's anywhere in the area."

Akame thought to his self. "No, she couldn't be at the docks so soon. She said a few days. But it's a risk I'm willing to take." Akame looked at Ken. "Ken, find Gin. Tell him I'll be back."

"Yes, Akame." Ken said. He ran to go find Gin. Akame ran to go find Misty at the Docks. It's the only place he knows that she would be in.

 **In a meat locker. . .**

Misty was laying on some bones. Misty was knocked out by another dog that she didn't know yet. Misty awakened. She didn't know where she was, but she looked down and saw Bloody Bones everywhere, as if they were recently butchered. Misty backed away from them, she was disgusted. She then saw that she was locked in from the meat locker.

"Shit, where the hell am I?" Misty said to herself. "I need to find a way out now. Before I end up like those." She stared at the bones.

Misty walked to the door. The windows were high up, but she saw no way of getting up that high to see anything. She looked to her right and saw some shelves. She ran to it and pushed it to the door. She succeeded, but she needed to climb it. There were at least three shelves to stand on. She leaped to the top one and realized she was too high up. She lowered down and had a perfect view of what she was looking at.

Misty saw a group of dogs she didn't recognized. She knows it wasn't Gins pack, she knows it wasn't Spikes pack. But she saw the leader, she didn't see his or her face, but he or she had a blue pelt. Misty thought it might be Weed or Gin.

"No, it can't be. Weed is small, could it be Gin?" Misty thought to herself. "I need to get out of here now."

 **In the woods . . . Weed and Sasuke.**

Weed and Sasuke were walking on the trail for a good long while. Weed felt bad for Sasuke after Chako wasn't showing much feeling for him anymore. Weed tried to comfort him.

"So, when we get back, would you like to go fishing or something?" Weed asked.

"Sure thing, Leader." Sasuke said with excitement. Weed was surprised that he wasn't upset about what happened.

"Wait. You aren't upset?"

"No, Weed. I mean leader. She said that we can still be friends. At least I can see her anytime I want. It felt painful doing all that stuff, but it sure was nice to feel in love."

"I don't know how I would feel if Koyuki didn't show any feelings for me. And she hated me." Weed said as he looked on the ground with sympathy.

"Oh! So, you do like her don't you." Sasuke said as he puts his right paw on the tree and his left paw on his hip, like a human would.

"Ok, I'm starting to have a feel for her. But, I'm just worried that she doesn't show the same for me."

"I think she does. Why don't we make a scene? I steal his brother and you stop me." Sasuke said. Another dog grabbed Sasuke and started beating on him.

"Stupid, of course he wouldn't want that!" Kyoshiro said hitting him. GB came out.

"When will you just learn." GB said.

Kyoshiro grabbed Sasuke and dragged him by his back. GB walked up.

"We aren't trying to make Koyuki fear us. We want her to love Weed, and possibly us." GB informed.

"I was trying to help him coward!" Sasuke said. GB started smacking his face. Weed just sat there and watch. Sasuke started kicking GBs face rapidly. "Look, I thought it would be a perfect way to make Koyuki love Weed more."

"Weed, should figure it out on his own stupid!" Kyoshiro said.

GB was irritated by Sasuke kicking him in the face. GB was about to bite him. Until Sasuke spread his knees and let out a spray of pee on GBs face. GB was mad.

"What?" Sasuke said.

GB showed a devil face. Kyoshiro let go of Sasuke.

"GB! Just let it go, it's just piss. It could have been worse." Kyoshiro said. GB was pointing at him very freaked out.

Kyoshiro had a pause. "What?" Kyoshiro asked. GB chuckled.

"There's something on your head. You're not going to like." GB said.

"What are you talking abou . . ." Kyoshiro saw poop on top of his head. "AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Weed was to freaked out to even know what's going on. So, he just walked away from it all. He heard them from a mile away. He then sat next to a tree and placed his head on it. He still wasn't letting his emotions with Jerome go. But he won't forget the times they've had together. Weed hopes he's just living peacefully somewhere.

 **In a little house . . .**

A very beat up German shepherd was panting on the ground. His eyes closed, bruises and scars everywhere on his body. A Kishu was aiding him. She was bruised up as well. She walked outside and looked at the sky.

"We need to get the hell out of here." Jane said.

 **Note: I had trouble writing this. But hopefully the end gave you a hint of where everyone is. Leave a review.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Memories of John

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ginga story or characters except for mine.**

 **Note: Busy week, I soon might need that break. But not yet. Need to get the perfect cliffhanger to take a break. Enjoy the chapter. Like always.**

 **Message: This is the farthest I've ever gotten into a story, feels like I just started.**

Chapter 21: The Memories of John

Weed has finally arrived back at the fields. Peaceful as usual, he saw that Rocket was sending dogs out for a search party. Weed walked up to Rocket.

"Rocket." Weed called out. "What's going on?"

"Misty went missing, we have no Idea where she went, but we all are getting the chills that she was kidnapped." Rocket said. "We couldn't trace any foot prints or any scents in the woods, but Akame believes that she just went back to the docks."

"Why at the docks?"

"It's where her sister went. She was on a boat, she might be back."

"That's great. But sending lots of our men out is too risky." Weed explained. "If we send them all out, we might be in trouble here. Only send the best trackers, and leave the rest here, alright?"

"Yes leader." Rocket bowed. He then gave some new orders to the pack.

Weed then walked around to find his father. He hasn't seen him around. Until he saw him back on the cliff. Weed ran back to visit him once again.

"Son. There you are." Gin said. "Thought you would be back yesterday."

"No, it took a while to get back, but I'm finally home." Weed said. He laid down with his father, watching the sun go down. "So, I heard Misty went missing."

"Yep, I want her back here. Not saying that I trust her, but she makes me nervous when she leaves the camp." Gin said. "But let's not worry about it. Let's just rest up."

Weed loved staring at the sun with his father. Watching it go down. Weed just wanted to pass the time.

"Father?" Weed said.

"Hm?" Gin replied.

"I didn't know much about John. What was he like?" Weed asked. Gin looked up the sky.

"He was a tough man. Though he got so old, he was still tougher than led." Gin smiled. "I remember the times we've had together as friends. He was a bit of a show off when it comes to hunting. He jumps high in the air when he grabs a flying bird, he fights other dogs, defends us. Miss the old days. Wish that bastard Hougen didn't kill him. When you met him, what did he say? To you?"

"He said. That he will go to hell to bring down Akakabuto once again." Weed said. "The Old Man suffered from his wounds, I was upset about it, and so were the others."

"I'm at least glad that he's buried. He can rest in peace. I don't believe he died in vain, or went to hell. But he did a good job at protecting Reika."

And so, Weed and Gin sat and watched the sun go down. Where ever John is, may his soul rest in the heavens.

 **Meanwhile . . . At the docks.**

Akame finally arrived at the docks. It took him a while to get there but he made it. He walked around to find Misty, he couldn't find her but he saw Hook. The Labrador. He walked up.

"Greetings old friend." Akame said to Hook. Hook was happy to see The Kishu.

"Old friend? I think I'm much newer than old." Hook said. "We've met before, we weren't gone for long."

"Sorry about that. Have you seen a Kishu around here?" Akame sat down next to Hook. "Female?"

"One came by. She uh . . ." Hook was nervous to talk.

"What?"

"I think she likes me."

"Misty?"

"Yeah, how did you...?"

"Friend of mine. Did you see her?" Akame asked as he leaned in. Hook shake.

"Why? What happened."

"She went missing."

"No, she can't be missing. I'm in love with her." Hook said.

"You are?" Akame said with an eyebrow up and a smile.

"Well…"

"It's fine, but still we could use some help finding her."

"Yeah, I can help. Let's get moving."

Akame and Hook started moving out from the docks to search for Misty. Hook was running much faster than Akame. Akame saw him doing that. He was chuckling. Hook really wanted to find Misty so much.

"Slow down kid!" Akame yelled.

 **In the Meat locker . . .**

Misty pushed a shelf back from the door. She then kicked it and hit the window. Leaving shatters of glass the ground. Misty quickly jumped high in the air and through the shattered window. Misty ran away from the group. She looked back and saw the leader of the group. She couldn't get a perfect picture of what he looked like, but his pelt was blue. It was an Akita. Misty had a stern face.

"You bastard." Misty said to herself.

To be continued . . .

Note: I was so off track on the story's for a while. Please forgive me. I'll try to focus on them more often. Leave review.


	22. Chapter 22: Do I?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for mine.**

 **Note: I hope you enjoy! If there are errors in any previous chapters and in this, it means that I was tired writing. Basically, writing while dozing off. Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 22: Do I?

Koyuki's owner was loading the truck with a cage in the back. Koyuki is going to be a breeding dog, her owners were planning that for her. However, Kotetsu was going to stay back with his owners, but he doesn't want his big sister to leave him. Koyuki wanted him to come, but they couldn't bring him because of his young age.

"Alright girl, get in the cage." Koyuki's owner said. Koyuki went in it. The owner locked the cage up and placed her in the truck. Koyuki was whimpering about the whole Weed situation. She was at least glad she didn't tell Weed about her being a breeding dog.

"Sister, don't go." Kotetsu whined.

"I'll be alright, just stay with Chako for now ok." Koyuki said.

"But . . ."

"No buts. Just do as I say." Koyuki demanded.

Her owners started the truck and started driving away. Kotetsu was crying. He didn't want to leave his sister, or have her leave him. It aches him to feel alone.

"Come on Kotetsu. Let's go in." Chako said. Kotetsu turned and ran into the woods. Chako yelled for him. "Kotetsu! Kotetsu!" She cried.

Kotetsu kept going. Tears falling. He didn't want this to be the last time he sees his sister.

"I need to tell Weed." Kotetsu said to himself. "He wouldn't allow this."

 **The Fields . . .**

GB and Kyoshiro came back from the woods hunting. GB caught two rabbits, and Kyo caught three fish. Gin walked over to see what they've caught. To him it wasn't enough to feed all the group. Because it wasn't enough, dogs formed together to find Misty. Akame going to the docks. Plus, Weed was spending some time with his father that he didn't hunt as much.

"Sorry Leader. This was all we could catch." GB said with his head dangled.

"It alright GB. We caught something at least, go get some rest." Gin said. GB and Kyo left, and Gin walked back to his son. "Weed, we need to start hunting. We don't know when we're going to find Misty or Jane, but we have a clan to feed, and we can't just let them starve while we search for two others. We're going to have to call the search off."

"We can't just leave them out there." Weed said. "What if they're in trouble and they need us. We can't do something so selfish."

"Son, we haven't seen both the girls since Spikes army was over. For right now at least." Gin looked at his son and placed his paw on his back at least. "For all we know. They might have left us for good. You never know."

"But . . ."

"WEED!" A voice called out. Weed and Gin ran over to the clan and saw Kotetsu panting on the ground.

"Kotetsu?" Weed said.

"What are you doing here?" Gin said.

"Kid we said you weren't aloud . . ." GB was interrupted.

"Koyuki is leaving!" Kotetsu let out as he fell.

"What?" Weed said with confusion.

"She's leaving to be a breeding dog. She's going to leave me." Kotetsu cried.

"Calm down." Cross said. "Did her owners want her to be that?"

"Yes. At the time, she didn't want to be, but now she does." Kotetsu said. "Because of you." Kotetsu was looking at Gin. Gin was surprised.

"What? What are you talking about?" Gin said.

"Don't act like you don't know. You told my sister that Weed may not like her for who she is."

"What?" Weed said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" GB said.

"What is he talking about Gin?" Cross said.

"You said it as soon as Weed left. I heard every word you said. And I had to talk to her about it." Kotetsu said."

 **2 Days ago, . . . Koyuki's house.**

Kotetsu walked in the laundry room where Koyuki was hiding from everybody. Kotetsu showed some sympathy. He doesn't like seeing her sister upset. He walked in and saw her under a pile of blankets. He looked under and saw her curled up in a ball.

"Koyuki?" Kotetsu started.

"Kotetsu." Koyuki talked in a negative tone. "I don't want to talk to you right now. I just . . . want to be alone."

"You never want to be alone."

"SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Koyuki yelled. Kotetsu backed away from the pile of blankets.

Kotetsu hanged his head down and softly cried. Koyuki came out and looked at her brother. She then walked over, laid down and curled up to comfort Kotetsu. Kotetsu loves that for a comfort. Koyuki talked to him.

"Look. I'm sorry. I'm just upset. I want to just go to that breeding place." Koyuki said.

"What?" Kotetsu said getting up. "You said you didn't want to go. We had to hide so we would miss it."

"I know. But after what Gin told me, I don't want to hear from Weed again. Just accept my choice already." Koyuki got up.

Kotetsu just sat down and panicked inside his body. He was shaking that She wouldn't be with Weed again. He looked out the window and saw Gin out there. He was walking in the woods. Kotetsu had a grin.

 **Later that night . . .**

Kotetsu wanted to visit Weed early, this was before Koyuki packed up and left. He was walking everywhere to find where Weed's pack was. He then saw a light, it was like a campfire. He wanted to walk up close to see who they were. He saw a blue pelt of a dog, he then saw scars on his back.

"Gin?" Kotetsu said to himself. He couldn't see the blue Akitas face, but he yelled out loud. "Gin!"

Kotetsu then heard a crackle behind him, he turned and saw a Saluki. A white one with scars. He then was knocked out.

"Stupid kid." The Saluki said.

Moments later Kotetsu woke up and saw that he was back at his home. He didn't know what to think of the blue Akita, but he knows that it was Gin.

 **Present . . . Fields.**

Kotetsu told them what happened.

"Did you know who it was." Weed asked.

"Of course. It was Gin. His friend with the long dangling ears knocked me out also." Kotetsu yelled.

"Of course." A voice called out. Misty walked up.

"What?" Weed said.

"Misty?" GB said.

"I saw a Blue Akita when I was being held captive. I wouldn't expect it to be Weed, so I could guess it would be Gin." Misty said.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't do anything." Gin said. Weed looked at him. "The only thing that is true is me telling Koyuki all that stuff." Weed's eyes were wide open.

"Bullshit! I saw you at that camp. You knocked me out you bastard!"

"That's enough!" A voice called out. Akame and Hook walked up.

"Misty?" Hook said.

"What's going on?" Akame said.

"Gin did this." Misty said.

"I don't believe he did it. Not in his son's life he wouldn't." Akame said. Weed walked away from the argument. Gin followed.

"I believe he wants to be alone." GB said getting up front.

"Move or I'll throw you off a cliff." Gin threatened. GB stepped back in coward mode.

"HeHe Go ahead." GB said.

"Akame, it had to be him." Misty said. "There is no one else who would do it."

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe he would do it." Akame said.

"And what are you doing here?" Misty said looking at Hook.

"Well, I heard you went missing so I wanted to find you."

"Give me a break." Misty said. "This is why I'm not staying."

Misty walked away. Akame walked up to Misty. They both went in the woods.

"Stop following me." Misty said.

"No, where were you?" Akame asked.

"Why do you care?"

"This is my business also."

"She's my sister. Not yours. So, go the hell away."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Misty then got into rage mode and tried to bite Akames throat off. Akame grabbed her by the neck in a reflex mode. Misty started to cry and her just place her head on the old Kishu's chest.

"All the stuff I said and did to Jane. . . I'm never going to get the chance to apologize about." Misty said crying.

Akame just laid his head on her head. "You will get that chance."

"How do you know?"

"Believe me. I know."

 **Up the cliff . . .**

Weed sat down with his head down. Gin walked up and sat down next to him.

"Son. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to feel guilty that . . ."

"No Father." Weed started. "I did see her like my mother. I didn't even know what I was thinking. She was so . . ." They Both heard a rustle in the bush. Gin walked over and saw GB and Kyoshiro.

"What're you both doing." Gin asked them with a grin.

"N-Nothing." They both said.

Gin grabbed them both and threw them in the woods.

"Ow." Kyoshiro said. Behind them Moss sat on them both and they were wheezing in pain.

"So, I heard you both like stalking on Weed." Moss said.

Gin sat next to Weed.

"You were saying." Gin said.

"She's beautiful." Weed said. Gin smiled. "I knew she was from the beginning, but she was loving, caring. She was everything. I couldn't even tell her myself because I was afraid to tell her, but she didn't feel the same way. I . . ."

"Son. I didn't know." Gin said. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have told her all that stuff. I owe you a lot."

"No Father. I forgive you, it's just. I don't know what I love about her." Weed said.

"Well, do you love her for who she is, or love her for a resemblance of another." Gin asked.

"I . . . I love her for who she is." Weed said.

"Do you?" Gin wanted to be sure. Weed looked at the sky and wondered to himself.

"Do I?"

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Guess what? Chapter 23 will be 3000 words long, so you will get a good long chapter, cause after that, I'm getting my break. Why? I took too long to upload, so this is payment for that. Leave a review.**


	23. Chapter 23: I love you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for mine.**

 **Note: I know I took a month to make this, but finally got time to right. Don't think I got an early break, I had no break at all. I had to finish school and stuff. But any who, enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 23: I love you!

Koyuki was in the trunk of the car, she was sobbing her sorrows about Weed. A part of her is not going to miss him, but deep inside another part of her is still in love with him. But to her, that's gone. Gin said it to her. Weed may only see in her a woman named Sakura. She cried for a while, but suddenly, a howl came about.

HHHOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLLL!

"Huh?" Koyuki said. She got up. The tears on her face were flinging around the cage. "Could it be. Could it be."

In the distance, she saw a running blue Akita running towards her. She gasped.

"Weed?"

"Koyuki!" Weed yelled to her.

"No way! It's really you!" Koyuki said all over the cage.

"I have something to tell you!"

"It's okay, maybe I look like someone to you, that's fine. It happens."

"No! I've been nothing but a child to you. I was too afraid to tell you how I feel. I can't hold it back from you anymore." Weed was panting. "I . . . Huff . . . I."

"Weed? What is . . ."

"I LOVE YOU!" Weed yelled. "I love you Koyuki. For who you are."

Koyuki was crying, she was so happy. "I . . . I love you to Weed!"

And so, weed jumped up onto the truck, he stood right next to Koyuki at the Cage.

"Weed no. You pack . . ."

"Don't worry." Weed interrupted. "They already agreed to it."

As they rode away, Gin and the entire pack watched them ride away. Gin smiled. He was proud of his son as any father should be.

 **Meanwhile, at the docks . . .**

Misty walked everywhere to find boats that just came in. Apparently, all the boats were empty. Not even one is there. Misty was confused about that.

"The hell?" Misty said to herself. "How are there no boats?"

"I wondered the same thing." A voice called out.

Misty turned around and Hook walked up. He had a bone in his mouth. Wasn't eaten at all.

"You? What do you want." Misty said.

"I-I brought you something." Hook said nervously. "I thought you would like it."

"Hmph." Misty said with a smile. "Haven't chewed on this for a while. Is it yours?"

"No, its new. Uh, boats might not be back for a while though. So, it might be a while." Hook said.

"Why are you here? To make me feel better? Cause snacks don't make me happy."

"I thought it would. Makes me happy."

"Me licking your body seemed to make you happier."

"Uh, no. I was just being tickled, I didn't enjoy it."

"It's fine mutt." Misty stared back at the ocean. "Beautiful sunset. This is my favorite part of the day. Though, my parents and sister would stare at it with me."

"Uh Misty?" Hook sat down, nervous to talk to her. "I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Well, when I first met you, and you wanted to pay me back for helping you. I felt something. Something I've never felt in a very long time. It made me happy. But, being pleasured isn't what made me happy. It was . . . You." Misty's eyes widened up. "I, feel happier with you than with anyone else. D-Do you feel the same thing."

Misty looked at him. She thought about it and sighed.

"No, I don't."

"OH! Oh." Hook felt disappointed. "I, damn."

"I'm sorry, your nice and all. But all I cared about was finding my sister, and what I did was to get answers. I do it again in a heartbeat. It's not you, it's me."

"It's fine, I guess I never saw us as a couple either." Hook dangled his head.

"Yeah, Hook?" Misty asked.

"Hm?"

"Would I sound like a bitch if I say I'm kidding."

"What?"

Hooks head went up and Misty licked his muzzle.

"I love you." Misty said.

"I-I-I."

"Why don't we chew on that bone back there."

"YES!" Hook yelled. He corrected himself. "I mean sure."

"Let's go mutt."

And so, Misty and Hook went over to the bone. The boats may not have come but something amazing happened to Misty and Hook.

 **Meanwhile, with the pack . . .**

Gin and the rest of the pack were finally resting after that whole incident from today. Not just with Weed and Koyuki but with Misty coming up saying Gin was the one who was spying. Akame doesn't believe it was him though. Gin would never do such stuff like that.

"Did you do it?" Kotetsu said laying down. Gin was sleeping for a while but decided to stay awake to make sure Weed makes it back with Koyuki.

"Do what?" Gin asked.

"Spy?"

"No, Misty must have mistaken me by someone else. I wouldn't do anything thing as cruel." Gin stood up and walked to Akame. "You don't believe I did it, do you?"

"No, you're innocent. I guess we'll find out when the time comes." Akame said.

 **Meanwhile, Weed and Koyuki . . .**

Koyuki's owner stopped at the place that she will be breeding in. The owner was opening the cage. Koyuki was calm at first but that was her plan, to be calm. As her owner opened the cage, she darted out of the cage and ran towards the woods and ran.

"Koyuki!" Her owner yelled. Weed ran with her as well, they didn't stop until they lost them. Weed will keep going until he is gone. Weed then stopped and realized something.

"Weed-san, what's wrong." Koyuki asked.

"Follow me!" Weed said. Koyuki followed. Weed ran up towards the direction he recognized and he saw it. He saw his home. He stopped. Koyuki caught up just in time. "Come, I have someone I want to show you." Weed walked to the spot that his mother was buried in. He backed away at first, but he took it all in and just walked to the grave. "This is my mother's grave. She died several months ago. Mother?" Weed leaned in as if he was talking to her. "Mother, it's me, Weed. I came back to you. I finally met father. He's just like the story's you used to tell me. When you were . . . but anyways, I've brought someone that I want to show you. Her name is Koyuki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you mother." Koyuki said playing along. She didn't want to be rude to Weed about anything.

"Huh, what's that?" Weed leaned back in like his mother was responding to him.

"What is it Weed-san?"

"My mother wants to know who you are to me."

"What?!" Koyuki gasped. "No way, I didn't hear anything."

"Well I heard her." He looked at the grave showing her. "See? Now, as she said. Who are you to me."

"Oh! Well." She cleared her throat. "My name is Koyuki, I'm his wife. It's a pleasure to . . ." She stopped to realize that he was smirking.

"No way you fell for that Koyuki." Weed said with his paws on his head.

"Don't tease me!"

"Ha-ha! Why is your face red."

Koyuki ran behind a tree. Hiding from her.

"Quit teasing me Weed!"

"Stop Ha-ha."

"Hmph. I don't care anymore." She then ran to the bushes and cried.

"Koyuki? Koyuki?" Weed walked up to her. "Koyuki, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. Please, I love you Koyuki. I love and Cherish you. Please don't cry, you crying hurts me more than anything else."

"Really? Ok, so say it again."

"Huh."

"What was the first one? I love and cherish you Koyuki." She winked at him as a sign of payback.

"Oh, Damn." Weed said in his head. He smiled and snot came out.

"You crying hurts me more than anything." She rubbed in.

"Stop, that's enough already." Weed chased her. She chuckled.

 **3 hours later . . .**

Koyuki picked a lot of cherry blossoms from the park nearby while being chased and placed it on her grave.

"I wish I was with you both." Koyuki said. "I would have helped with the hunting more, and maybe . . . You would have felt better."

"Thank you Koyuki." Weed said.

"Least I could do. Your mother gave birth to the most handsome man I fell in love with."

"Aw thanks."

"And he is Yukimura."

"WHAT!"

"I am teasing Weed. Let's go home.

"So, it's ok for you to tease?"

Weed and Koyuki then walked back to the fields where they could call home.

 **The Fields . . .**

It was night time. And everyone has gathered around to celebrate another day of success. Misty and Hook were sitting together. The elders were together. Weeds friends. And even Kotetsu. Gin looked to his right and saw Weed talking to Koyuki.

"Boy's all grown up." Cross said.

"Yep, not my son anymore." Gin said.

"Oh, don't say that."

Misty saw Akame coming back from the woods. Misty got up.

"We'll talk later Hook." Misty said. She walked up to Akame. "Hey, listen. About what happened."

"It's alright kiddo. Just be happy for once. Hook seems to make you happy." Akame said.

"Yeah well." Misty stopped and looked in the woods and saw rustling bushes. "GIN! He's here."

"Huh? Who?" Gin asked.

"The dog who was spying on me."

"Everyone, together. We don't want to get surrounded." Gin said.

Gin and his pack formed together ready to attack whoever comes out of the bushes. They're all baring their teeth. The bushes were rustling faster as if someone was shaking. AND . . .

"Akame?" A voice called out.

That voice reminded Akame of someone. A head slowly popped out and it was a Kishu.

"J-Jane?" Misty said with tears falling out.

"Jane. It's you. Come on out." Akame said.

Jane came out of the woods and her body was all bloody, scars everywhere. Teeth marks on her back.

"Oh my god!" GB said.

"The hell happened to you?" Kyoshiro asked.

Jane opened her mouth, but then her eyes looked all the way up and she passed out on the ground.

"Oh shit." Misty said.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Look in my profile so that way you can see the schedule of my writing time. Plus, the chapter wasn't long enough, so here's a sneak peak of chapter 24.**

 **The River . . .**

"You have a nice muscular body." Jane said to the thirsty German Shepherd.

"Uh, thanks." Jerome said with an eyebrow up.

"Workout?"

"Do you have a way of muting yourself?"

"Nope. Just want to pass the time."

"Well pass the time somewhere else, cause your annoying me."

Jerome then walked into the woods. Jane walked beside him. He sighed.

"Do you know who your leaders name is that kicked you out." Jane asked.

"That's my business." Jerome replied.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it will upset me. Now just stop." Jerome dangled his head as he walked away. Jane just stared at him.

 **That's all I can write for you. Leave a review and hope you enjoyed.**


	24. Chapter 24: Borken to Pieces

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for mine.**

 **Note: Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 24: Broken to Pieces

 **Near a lake . . .**

Akame was tending to Janes wounds. Misty was standing right next to her all worried. Akame was worried as well. Jane was passed out from all the energy she lost. Akame was cleaning so many marks on Jane.

"Damn. Looks like she was attacked by a bear." Misty said.

"Probably. But these teeth marks came from dogs." Akame said putting down the bloody clothe.

"If it was that spy, I'll hunt him down and . . ."

"Calm down Misty. No need to get all hyped up about anything." Akame walked to the river and placed the bloody clothe in the water to wash the blood off. "Jane is fine. When she wakes up. She'll tell us what happened."

"When she wakes up. I'm taking her home."

"To Spikes."

"No, our old home. Where we used to . . ."

GGAAAASSSSSPPPPPP!

Janes whole body got up as she gasped. Eyes wide open. Deep breaths. She was shaking bad. As I her whole body was Broken to Pieces.

"PANT! PANT!" Jane was going.

"Jane! Are you alright?" Misty said.

"Jane. Breathe slowly. We're here for you." Akame said. Jane laid her head on Akame. She was breathing slowly. She was calming down. She moved a little but as she did, pain filled in her back.

"AAGGGHHH!" Jane cried.

"Take it easy Jane. Just lay down." Akame slowly placed her on the ground. She couldn't talk but she was breathing heavily. She looked around and saw Akame and Misty. She wanted to say something but couldn't spit it out.

"She's awake?" Gin said coming up.

"She can barely speak." Misty said.

Akame was looking at her eyes. They were as red as a popped vessel. As if she was crying for a week and never stopped.

"She's sick. She is still losing blood, it needs to stop or she'll lose too much." Akame telling Gin.

"How bad?" Gin asked.

"Not too bad. The teeth marks are just causing the bleeding. The marks are on her stomach."

"What do you suggest?"

"I don't know yet. We'll figure something out." Akame looked back at her.

Weed walked in.

"Son, could you watch both the girls. I need Akame for a moment." Gin asked.

"Yes Father." Weed said and they left. His friends, GB, Kyoshiro, Ken, Kagetora and Rocket came in as well.

"How's she feeling?" Ken asked.

"Go away." Misty said tending to Jane.

"You should probably get some air." Rocket said. "It'll help you."

"Stop trying to get rid of me. I'm fine." Misty replied. Weed walked up to Misty and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"She'll get better." Weed said. "If she could talk, she would want you . . ."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU THINK SHE WANTED TO COME HOME LOOKING LIKE THIS!" Misty yelled.

"Sit down Bitch." Kyoshiro said. "We were being nice to you until . . ."

"Enough Kyo!" Weed said. "Let me handle this. Misty, I know you're worried for her, but she'll be fine. We were thinking of working in shifts so that way we all get a break. Is that fine."

Misty rolled her eyes of irritation. But she tells him. "Fine, but I'm taking short breaks, maybe five-minute breaks. But I won't abandon my sister for so long."

"There has to be a point when you've got to trust us." GB said.

"And how much do all you trust me." Misty asks with an eyebrow up.

The guys were avoiding that question.

"We trust you Misty, as long as you're not on the blood thirstys side anymore." Weed said.

"Nah, I don't even know why we even decided to join them. Jane always had a bad feeling for them, she would be nerves to go near Spike. She'd sneak out every night and sleep in the woods just so she wouldn't hear any women grunting, or dogs yelping in pain. He's a piece of shit. I would take his side over my own blood." Misty shut her eyes for a bit. "That's why I decided not to go back to him when I had the chance."

"You could have left us?" Rocket asked.

"Yeah. I would've warned Spike where you all were and set up an ambush. But Jane wouldn't want that. I know he loves that old Kishu. And if he dies, she'll blame me for it. I don't want to upset her anymore. I want to make her happy. When she gets better, I'll take her home. You got that?"

Weed sighed. "I understand." He then leaves and his friends follow him.

Misty lays down. She starts to fall asleep from all the talking. As she sleeps, Jane lays on the ground thinking about what first happened in Hokkaido. She can't get anything that happened there out of her head. Or Jerome.

 **River . . .**

"Hear that?" Jerome tells Jane as they walk from the Trail. Jane pricks her left ear up to listen to the noise Jerome hears. "It's a river. Fresh water to keep ourselves hydrated."

Jerome ran to the river, he then drank from the river. Jane walked up and got herself a drink herself. As she was taking sips, she looks at Jerome. She looks at his whole body and he is in very healthy shape.

"So, your leader." Jane starts. "Is he nice? Or is he a prick?"

"He's kind. His heart is pure." Jerome continued to drink from the river.

"So, he's soft?"

"Soft is an offensive word to describe a leader."

"He sounds dumb."

"Don't you insult him.

Jane rolls her eyes and looks at the river. She looks back at Jerome's body and smiles.

"You have a nice muscular body." Jane said to the thirsty German Shepherd.

"Uh, thanks." Jerome said with an eyebrow up.

"Workout?"

"Do you have a way of muting yourself?"

"Nope. Just want to pass the time."

"Well pass the time somewhere else, cause your annoying me."

Jerome then walked into the woods. Jane walked beside him. He sighed.

"Do you know who your leaders name is that kicked you out." Jane asked.

"That's my business." Jerome replied.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it will upset me. Now just stop." Jerome dangled his head as he walked away. Jane just stared at him.

"I was just asking." Jane said to herself. She walked with the depressed German shepherd. As they were walking a voice calls out to them.

"Excuse me!" A German Shepherd yelled. Jerome got into pouncing position.

"Wow! Wow! Wait!" Jane told him. "Here them out."

"We just haven't seen you two dogs around and want to ask you a few questions."

"Hmph! Already had enough questions for one day." Jerome said.

"Hey!" Jane said.

"Please, just come with us. It won't take but a minute." The German shepherd resisted.

"Jerome. What do we do?" Jane whispered.

"Play it cool. Anything happens, we rush on out as soon as we can." Jerome and Jane then follow the German Shepherd.

"By the way. Names Dimitri." He says.

"Jane. And this is Jerome." She answers.

"Hm." Jerome said to himself. He picked up a scent that he hasn't smelled before.

"Sorry to just drag you all toward our leader. It's just rules for us. And not a lot of familiar faces around, that we're being careful." Dimitri explained. "Though half of us are the same breed, I haven't seen a white dog like her before. What are you?"

"A Kishu-Ken." Jane answered.

"Never heard of that. Are you just pure white, or you have different hair colors?"

"My breed always has white fur."

"So, what do you mean half of you are the same breed." Jerome asked.

"Well, as you can see, you and I are German shepherds. And my friends are German shepherds as well. This land allows different breeds, but the land is mostly filled with German shepherds." Dimitri was looking in the direction his leader was at. "And here we are."

Jerome and Jane were speechless to see so many dogs gathered around. They were German shepherds yes, but one of the dogs was a Siberian Husky with a missing right paw. He has a black and white pelt and two scars on his right head. He also has four delightful pups playing with him. Jerome however walks up to greet himself.

Jane was walking next to Jerome. She saw that most German shepherds around her are staring at her. She here's a little bit of whispering.

The Siberian Husky sits up from laying down to greet himself. "Greetings." He starts.

Jerome bows politely. Jane sees him and does the same.

"I trust you two are trespassing on our land." The Husky assumed.

"Hmph! Your land." Jane says with an eyebrow up.

"Yes, my land. My name is Hakuro. And I'm am a former Ou soldier."

Jerome heard of this man before. Jane on the other hand did not. Jane looks at the old Husky and gets suspicion around this place.

"I want to know where you both come from." Hakuro asks.

"Gajo." Jerome answers calmly.

"G-Gajo." Jane answers also.

"Hm, Gajo." Hakuro says. "I haven't been in Gajo since the fall of Akakabuto. How are my old friends doing?"

"You mean Gin. He's fine." Jane said, "He has a son who . . ."

"Son? Gin had pups?"

"Yes, he did." Jerome finishes.

"How nice. Having pups is the most beautiful thing. And changes a man's heart real fast." One of Hakuro's pups jumps on him and grabs his ears and chews on it. "See what I mean?" Hakuro looks at Jerome and Jane as they smile at him. "Ok. You seem like good dogs yourselves. So, we'll let you go, or if you want to stay that's fine also. But I need to let you know that intruders such as yourselves have been terrorizing our land. Not saying that you would, but I can tell that you're not like them. So, please be careful with who you meet around here."

"Will do. You stay safe." Jerome tells him as he walks away. Jane follows.

"Same goes for you to." Hakuro yells. His pups start pouncing back at him to play again.

Meanwhile, Jerome and Jane left the group. Jane hears a voice in her head calling to her.

"Jane." The voice called out. Jane looked at Jerome, but it didn't come from him. "Jane." It calls out again. But then she hears it one last time. "JANE!"

Jane sits up as she has awakened from a long nap. Her sister had some fish for her to eat.

"Akame says you need to eat now." Misty tells her.

Jane couldn't speak, so she just started eating. Misty then leaves her be, and Jane looks back at her. She sighs.

To be continued . . .

 **Note: Enjoy and leave a review. Again, Schedules are on my profile. If you haven't seen them check it out.  
**


	25. Chapter 25: Lydia

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for mine.**

 **Note: Enjoy! I will draw a cover for the Ginga series. And I will draw some of the O. C's on DeviantArt. I'll let you know when it will be done.**

Chapter 25: Lydia

 **Gin and Weed's pack . . .**

Weed and his friends were rationing out the food that they've hunted down in the woods. They fed the elders once again fish, and maybe a few rabbits, and they've also captured some chickens and such. Gin looks around the entire pack and see's that everyone is eating very well.

"Well done once again son." Gin tells Weed. Weed smiled.

"Thank you." Weed looks around for Yukimura. "Where's Yukimura by the way? Is he still hunting?"

"Probably, I wouldn't worry too much about him. It's Jane that worries me. I don't know whether she'll feel better or not, or when she'll be able to talk."

"Could she recover from losing her voice?" Weed asked.

"Maybe, we'll have to see." As their conversation went on. Cross picks up a rabbit and takes it down to the lake where Jane was recovering. Misty was there as well.

"Misty!" Cross called out. Misty came out of her small den where the lake was. "Where's Jane?"

"Up there." Misty looked in the direction where Jane was. She was sitting next to the water staring at her reflection.

"Jane?" Cross said to her as she placed the rabbit next to her. "Eat a little something." Cross then left.

Jane looked at the rabbit and just scoped it. She looked back at her reflection with a depressed look. She felt upset still, but then someone walked up next to her.

"Still can't talk." Kurotora sat down. "I would kill myself if I couldn't talk. Not saying that you should. But it's what I would do. Feeling any better?" Jane was silent as always but then she nodded. "Good, it'd be nice to have our old friends back and such, so you went to Hokkaido yes?" Kurotora asked. She nodded. "Haven't been there in a long time. A friend of mine is there. Man named Hakuro." When Kurotora said that, it got Janes attention. "Are you ok?"

Jane zoned out on where she left off in her past with Jerome. After they left Hakuro.

 **On the Trail . . . In the woods . . .**

Jane and Jerome were walking for a good long hour in the woods. Jane wasn't sure if the Huskey was telling the truth or not about if there were really dogs trespassing on their land and terrorizing them. But she seemed to be cautious of her surroundings.

"Keep your eyes peeled. We don't want to get caught by anyone." Jane told him.

"Mhm." He replied.

"Were you listening to me."

"Mhm."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Repeat everything I . . ."

"Keep your eyes peeled, we don't want to get caught I heard you!" Jerome said in anger. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"Is something wrong?" Jane asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry I raised my voice." Jerome apologized.

"Hey, don't worry about it ok. I get yelled at a lot by my sister."

"You sister yells at you?" Jerome looked at her. "Hard to picture you with family, if they're good or not."

"I've grown used to it. How 'bout you. Do you got family." Jane asked.

"Yeah, they passed."

"I'm sorry I asked."

"It's fine. I . . . Get down!" Jerome and Jane sprinted into the bushes as they saw another dog. She had blue fur and the lining to her pelt between her eyes, had a shape of a heart.

"Help!" The Shepherd went. "Please, I'm lost. Someone help!"

"Hello there." Jerome came out.

"Jerome!" Jane said.

"How can I help you." Jerome asked.

"I, I lost my group. I don't know where they went and, I need help. I'm Lydia."

"I'm Jerome. And this is Jane. Do you know where you last saw them."

"I think they went down this trail. But I don't know. I . . . I'm scared"

"We won't leave you. We'll help you, come on. They couldn't have gone that far." Jerome lead the way, Jane was behind Jerome and Lydia. Jane hasn't forgotten Hakuro's warning about the trespassing dogs around the area, so she is keeping a close eye on this Lydia. Jerome looked up at the sky. He noticed some strange clouds coming up. "Looks like it'll rain soon."

"We should find a dry spot to be under." Jane suggested.

"Look." Lydia said. "A bus."

"Why does it look abandoned." Jane asked.

"Probably a car accident, and they couldn't locate where the bus was." Jerome predicted.

And so, the three dogs took shelter in the abandoned bus transit. It was empty yes but it had dead twigs and a few dead mice on the ground. It was pretty beaten up.

It rained for a good long time now. Patter's of rain were hitting the bus and thunders were crashing in different locations. Jane laid on one of the seats in the bus. But Lydia and Jerome were laying on the ground having a small little chat.

"After I killed the Doberman's I was exiled by my leader." Jerome ended the story of his exile. "I managed to get away from them by fleeing Ou. Then I cross paths with Jane. I only knew her for a couple days. Then we met Hakuro, and you."

"Such an intriguing story." Lydia said.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Well, I'm a soldier for my group."

"Soldier?" Jane said eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Jane don't interrupt." Jerome said.

"If you're a tough soldier, then why were you scared that you wouldn't see your group. Doesn't that sound weird Jerome." Jane said.

"Jane just hear her out."

"It's fine Jerome." Lydia said. "I'll answer to her." Thunder crashes as dogs start coming out from the bushes. "So, I didn't get separated by my group. Maybe I only wanted to lead you here so I could get some answers."

"Answers?" Jerome said.

"On where the hell is Hakuro." Lydia stood up and looked out the window. "Your surrounded. So, talk to me."

Dogs circled around the bus being ready to attack if they try to leave. Jane and Jerome saw them. They felt out numbered.

 **Kurotora and Jane . . .**

"Jane!" Kurotora was getting Janes attention. "Zoning out on me?" Jane looked at him. "Ah, I forgive you. Well, good chat, I'm going to go find some more grub to feast upon."

Jane zoned out once again and just felt scared to remember what happened next.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Hope you loved it. Once again schedule on my profile. If you haven't seen them look at them now. I'm going to keep telling you.**


	26. Chapter 26: Victor

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for O.C.'s**

 **Note: Enjoy the chapter. There was a review that I didn't understand. I don't think I said that Jerome was a Husky. I reread the chapter. I don't know what I missed out of it. But whatever, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 26: Victor

 **Ou Army . . .**

Storm clouds were coming around at the fields, it looked like it was going to rain. Misty and Akame were tending to Janes wounds once again. Gin and Weed were taking care of the Ou army. GB and Kyoshiro were hunting, Sasuke was there to. And Koyuki was watching her silly brother.

Gin looked up in the sky and saw the storm clouds. Rain was slowly pouring down on them, but started to fasten up and patter on their pelts and the ground. Gin smiled and let the rain patter on his face. Weed did the same. The Rain didn't even faze anyone for one second, it just made them happy. The scent and the soft noise of rain.

Akame and Misty loved it. Jane just stayed sitting down in the dry den and looked at the rain. The rain to her reminded her of what happened next in her story. When they were surrounded.

 **The abandoned Bus Transit . . .**

Jerome and Jane felt cornered. They were Amid. Jane looks around and see's no exit. Jerome stares at Lydia. Lydia smirked at them and it just made Jerome's teeth bare. Jane stood beside him. As they had a stare off, the transit door of the bus opened and a German shepherd jumped in.

"These two you want alive or dead?" He asked. Lydia starts walking to the door.

"Oh, alive. We need to ask about Hakuro to them." Lydia said. Jerome watched her walk to the door, but then she turns her head and winks at Jerome and Jane. "Have fun with him you two."

Jerome was filled with rage. He charged at the male German shepherd and they both flew out the window of the bus. Lydia was startled and Jane ran out to see what was happening to Jerome. Jerome was on top of the German shepherd and he had his fangs on his neck. The others circled him and cornered him, however Jane ran to him but then Lydia and another dog stands in front stopping her.

Jerome was choking the German shepherd until he would turn purple. One of the dogs walk up. It's another German shepherd. He has blue eyes and has two scars on his face. He smiles.

"Aren't you a feisty one." He says. "I'm Victor. Let my men go and I promise, you won't die a painful death. Neither of you."

"Not that I care." Jerome said. "You'll still hurt us."

"I won't hurt you. I'll kill you. If you don't let him go."

"Just do it Jerome." Jane says. "There's no escaping this."

Jerome looks at Victors face. He tightens his victim and says.

"Yeah there is." Jerome tosses the German shepherd at Victor and makes a break through the woods.

"Damn it!" Victor yells. "Go after them, damn you!"

A party of German shepherds run after Jerome, but Jane stayed behind. Lydia looks at her and smirks. Lydia pushes her in the bus and tells her men.

"I'll be a minute with her." They shut the door and all they here are yipping coming out of Jane. No telling what Lydia is doing. She may be biting and gnawing on her. But it sounds painful.

Jerome was running for a perfectly long time and still German shepherds are chasing them. Jerome jumps in one of the trees and hides for a while. The German shepherds pass the tree that he jumped in, but then didn't see him after that.

Jerome smirked but then he was knocked out. Wham! Right on the head, and he falls straight to the ground.

 **An Hour later . . .**

Jerome was laying on the bus seat of the bus. He can't move his head, but he saw Jane on the ground crying. She was bruised up and she couldn't stop crying. Jerome tried to talk to her.

"Hey!" Jerome whispered. "What happened?"

"Lydia . . . broke . . . my . . . Leg." Jane suffered to talk.

"Can you run?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Play dead. Try to at least."

Jane looked at him. "I don't know if I can."

"I can't fix it now. But just try not to feel the pain to your leg. Think of something that comforts you." Jerome told her.

"Like what?"

"Is there someone that makes you happy?"

"Ma and Pa do. I guess my sister also. Akame is nice to me."

Jerome stopped talking as he heard that name. It made him think of the Ou army. He doesn't think Jane was there from the start. If she was he would know.

"Sh! Someone's coming." Jerome said. He started to play dead. Jane calmed herself down trying to think of the dogs you care about her. It seemed to work, so she played dead.

Lydia walked in the bus to see how the two of them were. She looked at Jerome and didn't hear a breath out of him. She then walked to Jane and didn't hear a breath out of her. Lydia placed her paw on Janes leg real hard and she didn't respond to it. As much as the pain hurts for Jane, she had to Conceal her Pain. Lydia stepped off and went back outside.

"How are they?" Victor asked.

"Dead." Lydia said.

"Hm. Already?" Victor said surprised.

"Yep. The pain must've killed the white dog, and the fall must've killed Jerome. Probably best to move on. They can't tell us where Hakuro is now."

"Right. Well, let's get moving. I'm getting old out here." Victor said walking right into the woods. Lydia looked back. She sighed and started walking with Victor.

As the silence started building, a crash came through the bus window. Jerome and Jane took off. Jerome was carrying Jane because of the broken leg, but they had to get out of that whole mess before it was too late.

 **Present day . . .**

Jane looked at her leg. It had a bruise on it from when Lydia broke it, but it was healed. She then walked out of the den and into the rain. Patters of rain were hitting Janes face and her body. It felt real nice for Jane. The chill, the breeze, the scent of the rain. She loved it.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: A new story will be out on Tuesday. So be sure to check it out. Leave a review if you liked it. And here's a sneak peak of CH 27.**

 **The Woods . . .**

"Misty? What's wrong." Weed asked. Misty moved some dogs out of her way to see who this was in front of them. Misty's eyes were right open.

"You were the one who was in the woods." She said.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	27. Chapter 27: My long, lost, baby, brother

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for mine.**

 **Note: Enjoy!**

Chapter 27: My long, lost, baby Brother

Akame and Misty took Jane in the woods to practice on her walking, just to see if she is recovering any better. She seems to be limping less than before. But she is feeling very well.

"Take it nice and slow." Akame told Jane as he slowly walks right at her side. "I'm right next to you."

"Think she's getting any better?" Misty asks Akame. Akame looks at her.

"She's recovering well. She has a broken leg, but that seems to be getting more better by the day." Jane was about to fall, but Akame was there to catch her. "I've got you Jane. I've got you. Anyway, the wounds on her back we still might need to fix up good. But other than that. She's fine."

"A-A-Ak-Ak." Jane was trying to say Akame's name, but is starting to have problems with it. The time she could speak was when she finally returned to them.

"Jane, try not to speak. I know you need to but it's going to need some time." Akame told her. "Just take some steps nice and slow."

"So, is there a reason why she isn't able to speak. Like maybe if she didn't have enough water, her throat would dry up and it would be hard to talk?" Misty asked.

"No, she would still talk at that point. Just be thirsty the whole time." Akame answered.

"Something like that though."

Akame thought for a second. "It could be her vocal cords having problems, but then again her lungs might be the reason she isn't speaking. I'll have to look back at her for a while to see."

"Well hopefully it heals quick. I want to take her home before Spike finds us or something like that." Misty said.

Jane had her ears down when she heard that name. She stopped and started panting.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Akame asked.

Jane stared at the ground. Then suddenly, GB comes out of the bushes in a hurry.

"Akame! There you are!" GB said.

"What is it?" Akame asked.

"It's someone that came from the woods."

"Spike?" Misty guessed.

"No! Not Spike! Just some Akita we've never seen before." GB said.

"Go with him." Akame said to Misty. "I'll take Jane back to the den. I'll meet you there."

"Got it!" Misty said. "Lead the way GB!"

Akame and Jane started walking. Misty and GB dashed to the direction where the pack was.

 **The Fields . . .**

"Leave now!" Kyoshiro yelled to him.

"Calm down already!" The Blue Akita said to him. "I'm just looking for my son."

"I said git."

"Kyo, calm down." Rocket told him.

"This is Weed's territory. Unless you . . ."

"Weed?" The Akita said.

"Yes! Unless you don't leave now . . ."

"Kyoshiro!" Weed called out. He looked back. "Let me handle this."

"Fine!"

"So, your Weed?" The Akita said.

"Yes. Who are you exactly?" Weed asked.

"I am Joe. My men mean no trouble, I was just looking for my son as all. Koshiro. Maybe you've seen him?"

"No, can't say I . . ."

"Joe?" Yukimura called out.

"Yuki!" Joe said surprised.

"Hmm! I thought you left this place months ago."

"Yeah, I just said that to kick you out of my land." Joe laughed.

"You know each other?" Weed asked.

"Know each other?" Joe said. "We're . . ." Yukimura shook his head at him to not say anything. "F-Friends. We're friends."

Kyoshiro had a brow up.

"I had no idea you had friends." Weed said to Yukimura.

"What? Since when did you think that?" Yukimura asked.

"I . . . uh."

"It's fine Weed. Just messing around." Yukimura started laughing and so did the others.

"What's so funny that I'm missing out in?" Misty asked.

"Oh! Misty, this is Joe." Weed introduced.

Misty looked at him. He smiled at her. But Misty stopped and realized who he was.

"You." She started.

"Misty? What's wrong." Weed asked. Misty moved some dogs out of her way to see who this was in front of them. Misty's eyes were right open.

"You were the one who was in the woods." She said. "Who spied on me. Who captured me!"

"Ha! You! I barely know you." Joe said.

"Misty, are you sure it was him?" Weed asked.

"The only Akita here I think did it." Misty said.

"Ok, so what. You were in Spikes group. We needed to know his plans, how to stop him. We weren't going to hurt you. We just needed answers." Joe explained.

"That's why you did it?" Weed asked.

"Yes." Joe said.

"Misty, I know you have every reason to be mad at him, but he sounds like he's telling the truth. Even though he captured and spied on you. That something worth forgiving." Weed asked.

Misty stared down at him.

"To you, maybe. But to me no. He can burn in hell for all I care." Misty said.

"Gee, I thought we could move on with this." Joe said. "But I understand now. Thanks a lot." Joe then walked up to Yukimura. "So, what have you been up to."

"Well, my pack has been well fed for a fair long time. We've met the one and only Gin. We've" As Yukimura was talking, Joe was shocked to hear that name. He backed up.

"You know, maybe you should tell me all of this later, we've got to go." Joe said.

"Wait you don't want to stay?" Yuki asked.

"No, I'm fine. We really could use this time to look for my son. But thank you." Joe said.

Joe then walked back in the woods with his pack. Everyone was happy to not have an enemy on his side. Weed was a little confused, but then Yuki was more confused.

Joe turned to see the pack again. He whispered to himself.

"My long, lost, baby brother." He said.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review!**


	28. Chapter 28: Heart aches

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for mine.**

 **Note: Hi everyone, I'm super, super, super sorry I haven't posted a single chapter on any story. I've got a good explanation for all of this in my profile and a new schedule change, go see when you got the chance.**

Chapter 28: Heart aches

Akame finally arrived at the Den to keep Jane there to see who arrived at the fields. Jane entered and Akame helped her lay down. Jane felt a few aches in her body and just tried to fight the pain.

"Jane, stay here" Akame said as he laid her down.

"Wh . . . Wh" Jane was struggling to say what. Akame knew what she was saying.

"It's ok. I'll be back." Akame said leaving the den.

"Ak-Ak-Ak." Jane was trying to get up and stop him. "D-Do-Don-Dn't."

Akame kept walking. Jane looked around her and heard voices in her head. She thinks they're around her, but they're in her head. She hears Spikes voice, Victors voice, Lydia's voice, and others she has met. She even heard Jerome. She was shaking so much that she tried to yell.

"SSTTOOPPPPP!" Jane yelled and immediately ran out of breath. "I-I . . . Don't . . . Want . . . To be . . . . . . Alone." She cried to him. Akame looked at her, he stopped and turned around.

"You're not alone." Akame told her. He licked the tears of her face. "I'm here for you, and I'll always be with you."

"Let . . . me . . . come." Jane told him. Akame thought about it. Jane limped to his direction. Akame got in front of her to stop her.

"You're in no condition to walk. Just stay." Akame said. Jane sighed.

"I'm . . . scared . . . because of . . . . . . What happened . . . in . . . Hokkaido." Jane explained. She closed her eyes real tight and shacked a little. "Don't . . . Leave . . . me . . . alone again." Akame looked at her sympathetically. He hugged her and answered.

"I won't leave you alone. But I can't take you with me."

"I . . . can walk." Jane said with confidence. Akame smiled, but stood by her side. Jane limped, but she could walk a little fast.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Akame asked.

"Yes . . ." Jane said. She slowed down for a second. Akame noticed her lacking behind. She dangled her head down with tears falling down her face. Akame looked at her. "Akame . . ."

"Sh, there there." Akame tried to calm her down. He hugged her, she laid her head on him. "Something on your mind?"

"I . . . don't know." Jane pushed away gently and started walking. Akame watched her. He felt like something was on her mind that she wasn't saying.

"Jane" Akame walked up. She stopped. She didn't make eye contact with him. She just stared at the ground. "I know how your feeling right now. But if you ever need to tell me anything, I'm here for you. I know you can't talk as well, but I know you'll get better."

Jane didn't respond. She kept walking and Akame stood right beside her. He looked at her neck and saw teeth marks on her. He doesn't know how they got there, but he's sure she knows.

 **On a yellow train . . .**

CCCHHHOOOO! CCCCHHHHOOOOOO!

A train was honking. Jerome and Jane were on the top of the train. The train was so fast, the winds were blowing real hard on their coats. Jerome was looking for a spot to jump off in. Jane was panting from the pain on her leg.

CCHHHOOOO! CHHHHHOOOOO!

"Damn, the thing is so loud!" Jane yelled.

"Get on my back, we're jumping off!" Jerome yelled. Jane got on him. "I'm jumping in the flowers right there! You ready!"

"NO! But let's do it!"

Jane held onto Jerome. Jerome jumped in a field with weeds and tall grass and flowers in it. Jerome landed safely, Jane grunted. The train was gone, so the noise was out of their heads.

"Are you alright?" Jerome asked. Jane looked at him and smiled.

"Yep, I'm ok. My leg is still screwed up though." Jane said.

"Well, give me a minute. I'll look for shelter for us." Jerome walked as he carried Jane. He didn't spot any shelter yet but he had confidence that he would find some place. He panted so much. He then saw a farm in the distance. "Ha! There we go. Hold on."

Jerome sprinted and Jane held onto him. A Collie was laying in his dog house and he spotted the two of them running towards him. The Collie came out.

"Can I help you two?" The Collie asked.

"A place to rest would be nice." Jerome said. "I'm Jerome and this is Jane."

"Pleased to meet both of you. I'm Ram. The Barn is empty, please come." He politely showed them the way. Jerome panted still, but he followed. "You both can rest here for the night. I'll go get you two some water. Looks like you'll need it." Ram left.

Jerome gently sat Jane down and he laid next to her. He took deep breaths two settle himself down, and jane did the same. Though she did not stay for long. It was getting dark outside. She walked out and looked up at the stars. She sighed.

"We need to get the hell out of here." Jane said.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Hope you understand why I took so long to recover from everything. Leave a review and I hope you enjoyed.**


	29. Chapter 29: Tears of Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for mine.**

 **Note: Sorry, should have told you guys I was on vacation. But I posted last Saturday. So, I'm sure you all knew. I might have to focus on two stories at a time for now on. So Ginga, and Suka's curse will be posted once in a while. That and I'm so close to getting Suka's curse finished. So, yeah enjoy.**

Chapter 29: Tears of Blood

"So, where're you two off to if I may ask." Ram asked. Jerome sat up.

"We're going back to Hakuro to warn him about Victor." Jerome answered. "Perhaps you know him."

"Hakuro yes, Victor no clue. Hakuro was moving his men and family to the north of Hokkaido. He said it wasn't safe to be in one spot for long."

"Shit. We need to stop him." Jerome got up.

"What!" Jane said. "What about your injury?"

"I'll walk it off kid. Just stay with Ram and fix your leg up." Jerome walked out of the barn. "If I'm not back by the time it's morning. Then I'm not coming back at all."

"Jerome, come on! It's dangerous!" Jane yelled. Jerome stopped and closed his eyes.

"Everything I ever did was dangerous. Deal with it Jane." Jerome started walking. Jane just watched him walk. Ram looked at her sympathetically and decided to follow him. Jerome noticed and told him. "Go back."

"Not when you are injured like this." Ram said. Jerome grabbed him by the neck and through him to the barn, knocking him out.

"Damn it Jerome stop!" Jane yelled. Jerome kept going. Jane sighed.

 **On the trail . . .**

Weed was in the woods looking for Koyuki. Her and Kotetsu weren't anywhere to be found for a while. Until he heard Koyuki's voice somewhere in the woods.

"So, your father is somewhere in these woods." She said.

"Yeah. But I don't think he knows I'm gone." A kid's voice said.

Weed noticed the conversation and decided to come out to Koyuki. Koyuki saw him come down from the hill and smile. Kotetsu saw him and ran up to him.

"Weed! There you are! We found a kid in these woods being attacked, and I stopped them." Kotetsu said. Weed looked at Koyuki with an eyebrow up. Koyuki smiled and rolled her eyes. "Weed?"

"Sounds like you handled it all by yourself." Weed played along to not bring Kotetsu's spirit down. "Were they scared of you?"

"Terrified." Kotetsu said.

"Well, why don't you introduce me to your friend." Weed said. Koyuki hugged him. Weed was happy.

"His name is Koshiro. He left his father to explore this waterfall near Futago Pass. We're helping him sneak back to his dad." Kotetsu said.

"Really?" Weed said. "Why did you sneak out of your father's hands? He might be worried sick."

"I . . . I didn't really sneak out. I, tried to run away from him. He wants to get rid of me, give me to some human." Koshiro explained.

"Why would he do that?" Koyuki asked.

"I don't know. I feel like I did something to make him want me gone. But I don't know." Koshiro started walking home. Weed ran up to him and stopped him. Koshiro noticed something about Weed. He looked just like someone he knew. "You look almost like my father."

"Huh?" Koyuki and Kotetsu said.

"What? I do?" Weed said.

"Yeah. I don't know, maybe I just see it a different way." Koshiro said.

"Who is your father?" Weed asked.

"His name is Joe." Weed and Koyuki were shocked to hear Koshiro say that name. "Yeah, he came here mainly to see Gin, his father and . . .'

"What! Joe's my father's son." Weed said. He breathed too fast after hearing that.

"You have a brother?" Koyuki asked. "I had no idea you had a brother."

"I had no clue either. I mean, I thought I might have a brother or sister or so. But, wow." Weed said. "Where is he right now? He needs to meet my father."

"Well, if I take you to him. Can you convince him to keep me?" Koshiro asked. "I know I'm asking too much. But, it would mean a lot if you did that."

"I'll see what I can do. Now, let's go find him." Weed said. Koyuki and Kotetsu followed. Weed was readier to meet his brother more than anything in the world.

 **Fields . . . Gin and Akame.**

Misty, Gin, Akame and Jane were having a conversation about the entrance of Joe and his pack. Jane laid next to Akame. Gin was listening to Misty's explanation about Joe.

"It was all a false alarm. He was an ok guy." Misty said. "Turns out he was the one who spied on me in the woods."

"I see." Gin said. "Joe seems like a man worth having. We should think about inviting him to our clan."

"You think he would agree to join us?" Akame asked.

"Yeah, I'm with Akame. I'm not too excited to have him sleeping next to me." Misty said.

"That wasn't what I meant. I mean, Misty said he just left after talking to Yukimura. Maybe he didn't want to stay with us at all." Akame suggested.

"I don't know. Anyway, how are doing Jane?" Gin asked.

"G-Good." Jane said.

"Want to talk to us." Misty asked. "What happened in Hokkaido?"

"Leave her be Misty. She might not be ready to . . ."

"Hakuro." Jane interrupted Akame. "H-Hakuro fought Victor."

"Hakuro?" Gin said. "He's alive."

"He has a family." Jane said. "I-I thought you should know."

"How'd you know that we knew him?" Akame asked.

"A friend of mine wanted me to tell you." Jane said.

"Who?" Gin asked.

Jane looked at her bruised paws. Tears fell down her face. She got up and walked away.

"Jane?!" Misty called to her. Akame followed Jane.

Jane kept going. Akame walked next to her and tried to comfort her. Jane speeded up so she would be alone. Akame respected her wish and did what she wanted. Akame wasn't too sure about what Jane just said. Hakuro's name was still stuck in the back of Akame's head.

To be continued . . .

 **Note: Sorry for the delay. Shopped. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review. Hopefully you all are ok with me just doing the two stories I'm working on now. The others are on a Hiatus right now. But don't worry! I'll get back to them. And I will be doing future sequels of other stories, please show patience and thank you.**


	30. Chapter 30: The Story of Weed

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for mine.**

 **Note: Two chapters at the same time! World Record! Not really! Leave a review.**

 **Chapter 30: The Story of Weed**

 **2 weeks later . . .**

"That's when Weed decided to check out the shed to see if his father was in there." Tesshin was saying to the pack. The Pack was circled around hearing the story of Weed, and how the Ou army collided into an army. Pups were very fascinated by the story. Koyuki lying next to Weed smiling while hearing his heroics, and Kotetsu paying attention to every word that each dog said.

Tesshin, GB, Kyoshiro, Ken and others were telling the story. Even Gin was telling a little on what happened to him being imprisoned.

Jane was back at the Lake though, after two weeks she started to heal up. Akame came down.

"Hey, they're telling story's up there. Heroic story's. There's room for one more." Akame said.

"I'm fine." Jane said. "I'd rather be alone."

"Not what you said to me weeks ago." Akame said.

Jane chuckled. "Nope, not what I said at all. But still."

"Come on. Misty's up there. You don't need to even listen." Akame said. Jane looked at him and thought about it. "I think it's more fun with you at my side."

"Ok, but only for a few minutes." Jane got up. Both Akame and Jane walked to the entire pack. They were telling the story without them.

"You were knocked down when I remember." GB said.

"No, he just pushed me, that' all. Nothing too bad at all." Kyoshiro said.

"Uh huh." Ken went.

"Don't Uh huh me Ken!" Kyoshiro yelled. Everyone was laughing. Jane chuckled a little.

Akame smiled, Jane laid her head on him. They were both happy. Gin caught an eye on Akame. He was happy for him.

"What happened next." Kotetsu asked. "What happened next."

"Oh! Uh . . ." Kyoshiro knew what was next, he just wasn't too sure if he should tell it or not. He looked at Weed. "Weed, what happened next?"

"Kyo!" GB said.

"It's fine GB. I'll tell it." Weed said.

"Are you sure Weed?" Gin asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I'll tell it." Weed said. "Well . . .(Sigh) . . .Where do I begin? After that we decided to move on. For a while, I heard screaming. I figured it was just a dog being attacked or something, but after seeing my friend gone. I thought for a second, maybe the screams came from him, or he made someone do that. I made it to where he was. I couldn't believe what Jerome did." Jane pricked her ears up, she slowly stood up. Eye were widening. "After telling him to let him go. I guess, I didn't have it in me to kill them. Or anyone. I wanted Jerome to stop, but he . . . he ripped his throat out. I was losing myself. He told me that it was for our goal. And that I should punish him if I want to. I didn't just punish him, I knocked him down and through him to the trees. I told him, that I didn't need someone who despises life. And I threw him out. I exiled him."

"Son, you did what you thought was right." Gin said. "It isn't your fault." Weed understood his father. Jane scratched the ground.

They all continued the story for a while. Ken told for a while, Tesshin did, Kyo, even Gin. GB continued the last part of what happened.

"As soon as Jerome stopped, Hougen got up and through him in the river." GB said. "Weed jumped in and tried to save him. I did nothing that day, and it still disappoints me."

"It's alright GB. At least we saved him." Ken said.

"You mean you saved one of them, and left the other." Jane said.

"What?" Ken said. "Where are you getting at."

Jane sighed. "Nothing continue."

Misty slowly looked at Jane with a suspicious look. Ken continued the story.

"Well after that, we got Weed out. We couldn't see Jerome. He must've drifted away." Ken said. He was continuing for a while. Misty looked at Jane. She was worried for her sister. More than ever. She feels like something's wrong.

 **Moments later . . .**

"Lightning struck onto his head. Bastard was probably foamed in the mouth for a while. I hoped he felt that pain." Kyoshiro said.

"And here we are now." GB finished. "We're all here. We had some setbacks. But hopefully this was all worth it. Weed then became the leader of Ou."

Weed smiled. Everyone started to get up. They were all pretty much ready to sleep. Akame stood up. Jane stayed where she was.

"Jane. Come on." Akame said. She just glared at Weed. Weed didn't notice. "Jane?"

"Oh! Yeah, let's go." Jane said. She walked with Akame. She was starting to fall asleep. Akame was at least happy she joined the crowd.

 **Weed and Koyuki . . .**

"We'll try to find Joe tomorrow. Hopefully he isn't too worried for his son." Weed said.

"He's going to be worried Weed. But we'll explain to him that we took good care of him." Koyuki said. "Besides, he's having more fun with Kotetsu than with us. Don't you think?"

"Yeah." Weed laid down with a depressed face.

"Weed?" Koyuki said. "Weed, we'll find him. Koshiro will have to just . . ."

"I should be dead." Weed said.

"What?"

"I should've had Jerome's death, but he had to be the one. He had to be the one to go. Why?"

"Weed?"

"Why?!" Weed continued to talk to himself. "Why out of all the Ou soldiers did it have to be him. Why couldn't it have been someone else. Someone I barely knew, someone I cared less about, someone that I was nowhere in hell close to. Why? Why? Why did it have to be Jerome when it could have been me!"

Silence was filled in Koyuki. Koshiro and Kotetsu turned and heard Weed talking to himself. Koyuki didn't say anything after that moment. She than said.

"Because you had to live." Koyuki placed her paw on him. "He wanted to keep you safe yes?"

"Yes."

"He wanted you to live. As if you were his own. He is your protector. He is like a guardian. He was ready to give his life for you, just like the story told. He wanted you to carry on the legacy. You are like a son to him. He'd do anything to keep you safe." Koyuki then kissed Weed goodnight. "Think about that Weed." Koyuki went to sleep. So, did the boys.

Weed laid down and thought about it.

 **Akame and Jane . . .**

"Jane?" Akame started.

"Yeah?" Jane said.

"What was all that about. Sounded like you were about to make a scene. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Akame. I'm just tired"

"Jane. I want to help you. Let me help you."

Jane sighed. Akame looked at her.

"I saw Spike." Jane said. "In Hokkaido."

Akame's eyes were wide open.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Hope you enjoyed.**


	31. Chapter 31: Love is stupid

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for mine.**

 **Note: Another chapter! Yeah, you're not dreaming. It's not that long of a chapter, but I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 31: Love is stupid

Akame and Jane arrive at this abandoned house. Looks like a tornado blew through and tore the house apart, but it's where Jane wanted to be.

"We'll talk here." Jane said going in the house. Akame followed.

"Ever been in one of these." Akame asked her.

"Yeah, believe it or not. I stole a toy robot from a kid. Not technically, but I was playing with him." Jane explained. "I guess his family thought I was going to hurt him."

"Then what?" Akame asked.

"Through me in the pound. Wasn't too hard to get out."

Jane looked in this room that had a bed in it. She jumps onto the bed. The bed wasn't wet nor dirty. But it was comfortable to her. Akame was looking at her. He smiled.

"Come up here with me old man." Jane said.

"Alright." Akame smiled while rolling his eyes. He jumped up. He laid down on the pillows and felt the soft touch of feather in the pillow. Jane laid next to him and snuggled up against him. "So, Spike."

"Yeah. Spike was in Hokkaido. After following my friend, that's when I saw him." Jane looked at the hole on the ceiling where she could see the sky.

 **Hokkaido . . .**

Jerome made it to the top of the mountain. He saw Hakuro down the train tracks, but he was talking to Victor. Jane finally made it up to where Jerome was.

"Damn. Couldn't you slow down. Just a little . . ." Jane said. "Shit. Victor's down there."

"I'm going to challenge him." Jerome said.

"With an injured body. Are you that dumb." Jane asked.

"No, I'm helping Hakuro. He has a family. I'll fight Victor, and his men will pitch in. You just get his and his kids to safety." Jerome said.

"Save the old man and his pups, got it." Jane walked with Jerome. She limped the entire time, but she believes she can make use of herself.

"Last warning Hakuro! Give this land, or I'll have my men tear your god damn army apart, even your family." Victor yelled.

"I'd rather die hear than surrender." Hakuro said. "Even with one arm, I will take all you down!"

Victor growled until he saw a German shepherd and a Kishu come down to them.

"Jerome?" Lydia said.

"Jane." Hakuro said.

"Victor. Leave now. Or you'll regret crossing us in the first place." Jerome said.

"This land belongs to us now. You gonna kill us?" Victor said.

"If you make us." Jane said.

"That voice!" A dog called out. The dog started moving other dogs out of the way to see who it was. "Jane!" A spaniel came out. "I thought I lost my precious girl."

"Spike?" Jane said.

 **Akame and Jane . . .**

"Jane?" Akame said. Jane looked at Akame. "You zoned out, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Spike was there. He made an alliance with Victor. It scares me that they might come here." Jane said.

"We need to tell Gin about this tomorrow." Akame said.

"Well, I told you about Spike. Now what?" Jane asked.

"I don't know." Akame said.

Both of them just stared at each other for a while. They slowly reach out to each other and nuzzled. Akame laid on his back. Jane laid on his body. Akame licked Janes neck. Jane chuckled a little. Akame was happy.

"Is this love?" Akame asked her.

Jane looked at Akame. "Love is stupid, so yeah." Jane said.

Akame continued to nuzzle Jane. Jane nuzzled back and returned the favor. They were happier together than before. Jane got close to Akame's ear and whispered.

"I love you, Akame."

"I love you to, Jane." Akame said.

After that they started to sit up and lay straight. They were both falling asleep after that.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Hope you enjoyed both chapters, took forever for some reason. Leave a review.**


	32. Chapter 32: The Old VS the Young

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for mine.**

 **Note: Hey hope you like the two chapters of Ginga I wrote. The first one was read less and the second was read more for some reason. I don't know. But just in case I make another double chapter again. Just pay attention to the chapters just so you get a chance to read them all and not be confused later.**

Chapter 32: The Old VS the Young

"Spike is in Hokkaido?" Gin asked Akame. "I see, and Jane saw this?" Akame looked at Jane. Jane nodded yes.

"Yes, she did." Akame said. Gin looked at the fields and saw the entire pack. They were settling in perfectly and they were all happy. Children were playing. Woman were laughing. Men were chatting. Gin looked at them and smiled. He turned back to Akame.

"He said nothing about coming here?" Gin asked Jane.

"As far as I know. No." Jane said. Gin shook his head.

"We'll talk to Weed and Yukimura. We'll see what they think." Gin said.

"Weed went out to find Joe." Akame said.

"Then I'll talk to Yukimura. Could you send him this way for me?" Gin asked.

"We'll get him." Jane said. Jane and Akame left Gin alone for now.

Akame and Jane were walking over to Yukimura. He was knowing on a rabbit. He looked at Jane.

"Gin wants to speak to you." Jane said.

"What you said. When they were telling Weed's story. What did you mean by it?" Yukimura asked Jane. "You know, the whole 'You mean you saved one of them and left the other behind'. Something pissed you off. What was it?"

"Yukimura. Just go talk to Gin." Akame said standing in front to protect Jane. "Just go."

"Fine." Yukimura said. "But you should talk to her about it."

Yukimura left after that. Akame and Jane were going to walk back to the Den. Misty was there. Misty saw them walking over. She walks up.

"Akame. Can I talk to my sister for a moment?" Misty asked.

"Sure. Go on." Akame said. He walked in the Den. Jane sat down.

"How are you doing?" Misty asked her. Jane didn't look at her. She was still a little upset about what happened on the bridge. "Listen, I."

"Why'd you do that? Why did you push Weed of the bridge? He was our only hope. Our only hope of getting rid of Spike, for good." Jane said.

"That's why you were with him. So, Spike could fall?" Misty said. "I hate him now, but why? Why didn't you say anything to me about it?"

"Because I know you like him and you would take his side over mine. I knew at some point I would have to drink blood to mark myself as a blood thirsty. I would have done it but I didn't want to be like him. And best of all, if I even drunk the blood, then I would have to spend the rest of my life following you everywhere you go. That's not what I want and you know it." Jane stood up and walked to the river. She saw her reflection. She closed her eyes and said. "You would have left me alone. You know something. I don't think you even meant all those things you said in the woods, trying to save Akame. Did you?"

"Of course, I meant it." Misty said. "You think I cared about you less, I love you. You're my little sister."

"No, I'm not." Jane said.

"Yes, you are. You'll always be my little sister. Father said."

Jane sighed. Misty hugged her sister and went in the Den. Jane stared at the river. Little bits of tears fell down a little on her face as she heard her sister say all of that.

 **Hokkaido . . . a while back.**

"Jane! I thought I would never see you again." Spike said walking up.

"Why are you here?" Jane said. "Stay away from me."

"You know him?" Jerome said.

"Know me? I raised her. As if she was my own." Spike said.

"No, you raised Misty. And left me in the dark." Jane said.

"Oh, Jane, Jane, Jane. You know you love me, and I love you." Spike said.

"Spike! Enough of this. We have a man who thinks he has bigger balls than we do." Victor said.

"Oh! HA! I have huger balls than anyone here does. Unless you want to show them to me." Spike said.

"This fight will be between me and Victor." Hakuro said.

"What was that old man? I couldn't hear you with that funny accent these Russian dogs have. You want to fight Victor. Ok, I won't stop you." Spike walks up to Victor and looks at him in the eye. "This senile old dog thinks he has big enough balls to take you on. I'd say. Kill him. He lived his years long enough right. Put him down."

"Read my mind." Victor said.

"Alright!" Spike said. "This is a fight to determine who gets this land or not. The Old VS the Young. Hakuro VS Victor. Last man standing, wins. Now, lets see if one of you can take the other down in style."

Victor got in position. Hakuro was ready to fight. His pups stood back and watched their old grandfather fight. Hakuro was ready to fight even if it killed him.

 **Jane . . .**

Jane just kept staring at her reflection. She laid down and fell asleep.

"Hakuro." She whispered to herself.

 **In the woods . . . Weed.**

"The Ou army sounded really nice. Are they always like that." Koshiro asked.

"They were mean to me when I first met them. Everyone except Weed. He's my hero." Kotetsu said.

"Hmph! Thanks, Kotetsu." Weed said to him.

"Shoot! I said that out loud." Kotetsu yelled at himself.

"It's fine Kotetsu." Koyuki said. "He's my hero too."

Weed smiled as he was being hugged by his mate.

"Koshiro!" A man up a hill yelled.

"Shit." Koshiro said to himself. He yelled. "Dad!"

Joe ran down. Weed looked at the running Joe.

"Joe, I was looking for you. I wanted to ask you." Weed was talking to him, but then, as Joe makes it to Koshiro, he hits him so hard he landed on the trees.

"Oh my god!" Koyuki said.

"Joe?!" Weed said.

"Why the hell did you run away from me like that! I threw search party's trying to find your ass." Joe yelled.

"I'm sorry father." Koshiro cried.

"Shut up!" Joe hit him again.

"Joe!" Weed ran up ad pushed him away from Koshiro. "Stop hitting your son. We found him and took care of him. He was safe. Aren't you at least happy about that?"

"Weed! Stay out of this!" Joe said.

"He told me you're my brother." Weed said.

"What?" Joe said. "You told him?!" He then ran to his son. Weed quickly stopped him before he could harm his son again.

"Stop! It isn't his fault!" Weed said.

Joe and Weed stared down on each other. They were both growling after all that. Weed had rage in his eyes. Joe had the same. Weed and Joe had more fury in them than ever.

To be continued . . .

 **Note: Leave a review. Also, I have another chapter for a different story, I'll have it posted Sunday. Be prepared for that. Also made a slip up in this chapter, I think i fixed it.  
**


	33. Chapter 33: Brother Bonding

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for mine.**

 **Note: Hey! I updated my bio. Tired of having that message on there for so long. It'll be about what I'm doing with my story's and if they're half way done or not.**

Chapter 33: Brother Bonding

"This shouldn't take long at all." Joe said. Weed bared his teeth telling Joe to back off. Joe made his move and shoved Weed to a tree. Weed grabbed him by the neck and the both rolled in the dirt. Joe stood up. "That all you got."

"Stop! Both of you!" Koyuki yelled.

"Dad! Please!" Koshiro yelled.

"I don't want to fight you Joe. But I don't want you hurting your own son." Weed said.

"So, you think coddling him will do anything." Joe said. "Last thing I want is my kid to become a reckless soft moron."

"I'm reckless. Well, at least I didn't grow up to be abusive, ignorant or ruthless to my friends, or Koyuki and her brother. At least when I have kids, it won't be like that." Weed said. Joe struck Weed by swinging his paw on his face knocking him to the ground. His face being bruised bad.

"How dare you. A world like this, you'll find ruthless opponent's. They'll kill without mercy, I do what I can for my pack, and for my kid." Joe said. "You should be doing the same."

"What should I do? Murder and lose my chance of ending the cold-hearted."

"Better than letting the enemy go." Joe said directly to Weed. Weed laid there staring at the ground. "That's right, I heard the story. Everyone has. We know exactly what you did. Hogan. The Great Dane was spared after killing lord John, destroying manly families lives, and giving us the hell we never deserved. And you . . . You were going to let him go, and make shit more worse than you already have."

Weed pounced on Joe and choked him.

"I haven't made anything worst. I tried to stop more males from becoming like Hogan. Wars don't end by killing, they just keep on going until one male is left standing. It doesn't have to be like that Joe. Not for you, not for me, not for anybody."

Joe kicked Weed off him. Weed was trying to get up until Joe knocked him to the tree.

"Do yourself a favor and stay down." Joe yelled as he back away. Koyuki and Kotetsu ran to Weed trying to regain his strength.

"Joe." Weed called. "I wanted to see you again. I wanted to see my brother again. The brother I never got to see in forever." Weed had tears falling down his face. "I just wanted a brother."

Joe looked at him very shocked. Hearing him say those words gave him goose bumps.

"I'm sorry Weed. I . . . I got to go. Come on Koshiro." Joe said as he walked away.

"Wait! Will you meet father. He would love to see you." Weed asked.

"I'll meet him when the time is right." Joe said.

"When."

"Beats me. You'll be there. I'll give you that." Joe than ran off with his son.

Weed, Koyuki, and Kotetsu watch Joe and his son run back to their own pack. Weed was at least happy that the fight was over, and that the Brother Bonding hasn't died out.

To Be Continued . . .

Note: Not too much happened in this chapter, sorry it was short. And sorry I broke a promise on an additional chapter on Sunday. I have to make up for that.


	34. Chapter 34: Hakuro VS Victor

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for my own.**

 **Note: Sorry for no update last week. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 34: Hakuro VS Victor

 **Jane . . . at the den.**

Akame and Misty were sitting in the den. Watching Jane lay down by herself looking at her reflection. Akame feels worried for her. Jane always has a moment to feel depressed even when she is better.

"Why do I feel like I'm the reason she's sitting by herself like this." Misty asked Akame. Akame sighed.

"I don't know. Being gone for so long, far up Hokkaido. I think something happened up there that's making her feel down." Akame said. "I don't think she'll tell us anything, but it would be worth a try."

"Let me ask her." Misty said getting up. "She spent enough time with you, it's my turn."

"Don't push her so much ok. Approach to her calmly, and . . ."

"Uh I can handle this." Misty interrupted.

Misty walked up to Jane. Jane laid there drowned in sorrows. Misty laid next to her. She moved her head close to her. Jane didn't want to look at her, so she looked away.

"Listen. I know you're pissed at me. You have every right to be. But I'm always here for you sis." Misty said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You can leave me alone." Jane said.

"Besides that?" Misty rolled her eyes.

"No."

"Jane, I want to help you." Misty said.

"Just go away. I want to be alone."

"Jane, I . . ."

"PISS OFF!" Jane yelled to her sister making her back away. Jane thought for a second on what she just said and walked away from her and into the woods. Misty looked at her. Akame walked to Misty.

"Well?" Akame smiled. "Didn't I say . . ."

"Oh give me a break. I didn't do anything wrong." Misty said. "I just said that I was here for her and I wanted to help. Then she just yelled at me."

"I probably should've talked to her." Akame suggested.

"Maybe. She likes you more than me." Misty walked back in the den. Akame looked at Jane leaving.

Jane was softly crying while walking away. She hid behind a tree and placed her head on it. She softly breathed calming herself down. She laid down.

 **Hokkaido . . .**

Hakuro and Victor got in their positions. They circled each other baring their teeth. Hakuro walking on one front foot. Victor smirks seeing the old man limping. Victor feels like this'll be an easy and quick fight.

"I'll go easy on you. If you beg for your life that is." Victor said. Spike was sitting down with his pack and Victors. He was sort of intrigued by the way Victor shows no mercy.

"I will not beg. Nor will I surrender. You'll die slowly. And no one, will miss you." Hakuro says.

"Holy shit!" Spike laughed. "That is far the most bad ass thing I ever heard come out of you Hakuro. Now, start the god-damn fight!"

Hakuro stood where he was. Victor made his move and pounced to Hakuro. Victor slashed his fangs and made him gush blood. Hakuro grabbed him by the neck and started spiraling. Victor screamed his anger out and knocked him off. Hakuro landed on the ground.

"The hell was that move?" Jane asked Jerome.

"I don't know. It isn't a move I ever saw." Jerome said.

"Ok Old man. I'm tired of your shit. You either surrender, or you'll die a painful death." Victor said.

"Victor babe." Spike called out. "Why don't you save the pitiful talk and make this bastard scream. God do you bore every one of your Russian pack."

"Babe?!" Victor said really confused. As his confusion grew, his guard fell to the ground as Hakuro grabbed him by the neck and started swirling in circles.

"Neck-the-killing?" Jerome said. "No, it's not that. That move was on another dog. What move is this?"

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Victor said. Hakuro jumped away from Victor.

"An old move I learned a long time ago." Hakuro said. "I don't want to kill a small fry like you. So, how about this, you leave this land, and we'll let you live and forget this ever happened. Otherwise, I'll make you bleed to death."

"Oh sure. I'll go." Victor said sarcastically. "Has that ever worked on anyone. You sure haven't learned anything you Senile old fool."

"As you wish." Hakuro said.

"Are you two done with the chattering. I would love it if you two started killing each other." Spike yelled.

Victor grabbed Hakuro by the neck and started choking him. Hakuro laid on the ground as he was being choked. Hakuro couldn't breathe, Victor tightened his throat and smirked. Hakuro was dying. He then drifted to sleep. Victor had an eye brow up, he released him.

"Odd, only choked him for ten seconds." Victor said to himself.

Hakuro's body was lying there in the grass. Victor looked at Spike. Until that, Hakuro kicked Victor right in the genitals. Victor let out a scream. Hakuro head butted Victor, and they both hanged their heads. They both were dizzy.

"Shit. Come on Hakuro." Jane whispered to herself.

"Uh. That hurt." Victor said panting. "You sure are a tough bastard." Hakuro couldn't speak, nor could he have focused on Victors conversation. Victor got closed to Hakuro's face and said. "What are you going to do now?"

Hakuro didn't know what else to do except lift his head and drag his tongue on Victors mouth. Jane, Jerome, and everyone around them was confused on what Hakuro just did. Victor backed away and started spitting on the ground.

"HAHAHAHAH! What the hell was that!" Spike laughed.

Jane had her head down in confusion. Jerome had an eye brow up.

"What the hell! Did he just do!" Victor said spitting on the ground.

Hakuro charged at Victor and knocked him to the ground. He had his jaws on his neck, Hakuro tightened his victims neck so he wouldn't escape. Spike payed real close attention on what he was going to do. Hakuro stared at Victor choking. Victor tightened his eyes feeling the sting of Hakuro's sharp teeth on his throat. Hakuro sighed and released him. Victor laid their panting and drooling. Spike smirked and said.

"Well, I wouldn't say that was much of a fight. But, I will say." Spike inhaled. "WE HAVE A WINNER!"

"What?" Both Victor and Hakuro said.

"Hakuro, has won this land. You Victor, need to get lost. Go far away from Hokkaido and piss on someone else's grave. Cause, Hakuro is my new friend."

"He didn't even kill me." Victor yelled.

"Oh yeah?" Spike walked up to him and said. "Though you are a gruesome man, that kills women and children without mercy. You have to be the one who destroys everything, who makes life a real shit storm, and breaks the hearts of many. But when you look at me, does it look like my style." Jane scoffed. "Cause believe it or not. It isn't."

"Spike please. Let me kill him and I'll surprise you even more." Victor said.

"Surprise me. Even if you could stand on two feet you wouldn't surprise me kid. Hakuro will be with us for now on. And if you have a problem with that, speak up now." Spike said getting up his face. "Jane! Why don't you and your friend come with us. I think we should have a nice little chat."

And so, Spike and his men turned away. Hakuro and his family, followed by his friends followed them. Jane and Jerome followed. Victor and his men left the group after all that. Spike was walking right next to Jane with an evil smirk on his face. Jane was prepared for anything. Even for Spike.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Thank you hope you enjoyed. Sorry I didn't update last week. But I hope you enjoyed.**


	35. Chapter 35: The Massacre of Hokkaido

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for mine.**

 **Note: I hope you saw the Update in my Bio before reading this. You don't have to if you don't care. Just saying, hopefully you get why I didn't post last time. Enjoy and leave reviews.**

Chapter 35: The Massacre of Hokkaido

 **Victor . . .**

Victor's men have been sitting around waiting for Victor to give an order. Victor smirks and chuckles. His laugh grew louder and louder by the minute. His men smirked as well. Victor looks in the direction that Spike left to.

"Good thing Hakuro spared me guys. Otherwise the plan would've went south so fast." Victor yelled. His men busted out laughing. Victor remembers the words that were whispered in his ears

 **Flashback . . .**

Spike gets up to Victor's face and says.

"This senile old dog thinks he has big enough balls to take you on. I'd say." Spike came up to his ear. "Let him win, join me when we settle in." Spike smirks and yells. "Kill him! He lived his years long, enough right? Put him down." Spike winks at Victor.

"Read my mind." Victor says.

 **Spike and the group . . .**

Spike and Hakuro's group stop and see a field with clovers, dandelions, and flowers everywhere. Spike says.

"Alright! I'm done. Let's all just fall to the ground and rest for now." Spike looks at Jane. She is helping Hakuro lay down after that short fight.

"Take it slow." Jane tells him.

"I'm not too old Jane I can handle myself." Hakuro tells her.

"Jane!" Spike walks over with a smile. "I hope you don't mind if I steal you." Spike grabs her and drags her away from Hakuro. Hakuro winks at her, his grandchildren run up to him and jump all over him. Hakuro couldn't resist. He laid there and let the bundles of joy tear him apart.

Spike and Jane find a spot to be alone in. Jerome saw them but decided to hide in the bushes to hear what Spike had to say. Jane didn't make eye-contact with Spike. Spike walked up to her. He sniffed her.

"Still smell like fresh roses." Spike said. "So, when were you going to tell me about your little vacation."

"Why do you care? You never gave a shit about me." Jane said.

"Of course, I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"I recall you liking Misty more. She was your favorite child to ever have."

"Now you hold yourself. You can't have a favorite child, even if it's not yours and you're taking care of it. Ok, if you have two, three, four, or even twenty million. They're all your favorite, no matter what."

Jane rolled her eyes. She turned to look at the sky.

"I guess I'm an idiot thinking I was your least favorite." Jane said. Spike sighed.

"You know, I remember when I first got you. Your parents were getting too old that they couldn't raise their own blood. I found them. They begged for us to take you. They wanted us to raise you like you were our own. Though I already have a child. Did I ever tell you about him?"

"No, did you rape a woman to have him?" Jane asked.

"Nope. It was love. We fell for each other. We were two swans in a lake forming a heart. I was much young and handsome back then. Misty was like my lover. A real kiss-up that follows my lead almost all the time. Unlike your worthlessness."

Jane had anger in her eyes and fire running through her veins as she yelled.

"GO SCREW YOURSELF!"

Spike swung his paw right at Janes face. She landed on the ground. Spike looked at her in a mad perspective. Jerome wanted to interfere, but he decided to wait until it was over. Spike walked away. He regrouped with his men, they were concerned with all the yelling, but he told him it was nothing.

Jane laid there in silence. Sobbing as the pain stung her face. Jerome came out of the bushes. He walked up and helped her up. Jane hugged Jerome and cried in his chest. Jerome understands how she feels and he just lets her mourn. Jane looked at Jerome.

"I want him dead." She says. "I want him dead more than anyone else."

"I know." Jerome says wrapping a paw around her. "He's just a cruel bastard. He'll get what's coming to him in no time."

"I hope it's soon." Jane cry's softly. Jerome hushes her. It's not Janes first time being hit like that, it's probably been forever since Spike laid a paw on her like that.

 **Later that night . . .**

Jerome watches the entire pack settle in from up a hill. Jane sat with Hakuro down there. Jerome didn't leave her there, she wanted to be with him. She's still upset about Spike. Probably why she didn't want to be there. She's strong like a rock. She may always be made of stone, but she's tough. Or dies trying.

Jerome heard someone coming up behind him. Lydia sat next to him.

"Lydia?" Jerome said. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you all. Victor decided to go do something. He wouldn't tell me what, so I ditched him." Lydia said. "He was awful anyway. Make all us kill women and children. I didn't like it. But it wasn't like I had a choice."

"Of course, you do. We all have a choice in our lives. We don't always live our lives caged by dogs can live in peace. I'm telling you that, because you do not know it. There is a paradise for dogs on the island next to this one. The races do not oppress another, but we all live in one group, helping each other." Jerome looks at the sky. He thinks about Weed, and the times he had with him. "My friend Weed, he's a good man. He runs things with his father in Gajo."

"I wish I could've got the chance to meet him." Lydia said.

"You would like him."

"So, about the whole bus thing."

"You don't have to apologize."

"What?" Lydia smiled with an eyebrow up. "No, I came to talk about why you really followed me."

"Because you were hurt. Or pretended you were."

"No Because YOU like me."

Jerome smirked and said.

"No way. I don't like you. I could barely stand you." Jerome said.

"You pervert. You followed me to the bus. Thought you could have a piece of me. You almost earned it." Lydia said.

"Did I now."

"MM-HM" Lydia and Jerome just stared at the pack. Lydia looked at the entire pack and saw lots of smiling dogs enjoying their time together. She had a sympathetic face as she turned to Jerome. "Jerome?"

"Yes?" Jerome said.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"We need to get everyone away from spikes group. It's all a trap. Spike told Victor to make Hakuro win to make all his people feel relieved and safe. They're going to kill them."

"No. Shit They need to get out of there now."

"It's probably too late. Victor may have his men here by now."

Jerome couldn't bare the image of seeing Hakuro's group being torn apart by Spike nor Victors people. Jerome sprinted down the hill to get them out. Lydia stayed back real worried.

 **Hakuro and Jane . . .**

Jane laid down on the ground resting herself. She was thinking about everyone else back in Gajo. Akame, Misty, Weed, Gin, everyone. Hakuro saw her and said.

"Do my other old friends have pups?" He said with his head down, with a pup on his head.

"I don't know. I think the Great Dane does. Tiger stripes looks like he does to. Other than that, I don't know."

"Ben and Kurotora. I knew Ben had kids, but Kuro? I figured he would tear them apart." Hakuro said.

"He's not a psycho Hakuro." Jane said.

"What about John?"

"John? Who's John?"

"Why the German Shepherd There of course."

"There isn't any German Shepherd there named John. Not that I know. I saw graves in Gajo. And in other spots. He might be dead." As Jane said that, Hakuro sat his head up.

"What! Lord John? He's gone." Hakuro said.

"I think he is."

Hakuro stared at the ground. Jane felt bad telling him that so she changed the subject. She talked about the fight between Victor and him.

"So, why did you lick Victor? I thought you had a special move on him."

"Oh! I . . . I don't know. I guess I wanted to humiliate that bastard. I know it was weird, but . . ."

"Hakuro!" Jerome yelled in the distance.

"Jerome?" Hakuro said.

"We need to get you and your family out." Jerome said.

"Why?" Jane said.

"Spike he planned all this. He planned to kill you. He wanted you to win to get your men in a spot to be ambushed." As Jerome told him. Hakuro got up and saw something in the woods. He saw glowing eyes in the bushes.

Victors men came out. Hakuro's pack got up and looked around them. They all saw around them a pack of Blood thirstys and Blood shedders. All of them with their tongues out and sharp teeth sharp as a shark's tooth.

Jane looked around and then saw Spike getting up moving toward the woods. He looked at Jane and smirked. Victor and Spikes men came out. There were over a Thousand dogs coming out ready. Spike finely arrived at the pack and looked toward Hakuro. He then yelled.

"Sorry! I just couldn't help myself!" Spike smiled. "ATTACK!"

Thousands of dogs charged toward Hakuro. Hakuro's men were ready to die. So was Hakuro. Jerome ran to Jane.

"Get the kids and women out of here." Jerome said.

"What about you?" Jane said.

"I found my place of death." Jerome got in position. Hakuro chuckled.

"To die with an old fool?" Hakuro said.

"No, to die with dignity." Jerome said next to him.

"Ha! Like that will happen." Hakuro said. "Jerome. If I don't survive this. Tell Gin, this bastard will be looking over you with the rest of his comrades."

"It won't come to that. I'll make sure of that." Jerome said.

The Thousands of men finely arrived and pounced on them all. Hakuro and Jerome took most of them out. Hakuro was losing five men in the battlegrounds. Jane got most of the civilians out of the fields and they ran away from the battle. Jane wasn't cowering. But she was getting Hakuro's people to safety, once she does that. She will return to help fight.

Hakuro and Jerome were back to back fight off Spikes men. Spikes men are Blood thirstys. Their specialty is cutting throats and drinking the blood to regain strength, or that's what they believe. One of them lashed over to Hakuro, but he heads butted them and knocked them out.

"Get out of here!" Jerome said. "Help your son. I'll take care of these bastards."

"Ha! My son can take care of himself." Hakuro said. "He never needs me."

"Well than." Jerome charged at the Blood Thirsty and fought as many as he could.

 **Jane . . .**

Jane was leading the pack away from the battle. One of the women turned and saw a man following them.

"Jane!" The woman yelled.

Jane turned around. She glared at it to see who that was. She knows who it was. She didn't stop, but she yelled at one of the soldiers that went with them.

"How many soldiers are with us?" Jane asked.

"I think twenty." The soldier said.

"Good, go find a safe place for them. I'll take care of the bastards behind us." Jane said.

"Yes sir . . . I mean Mam. Follow me!" The soldier and the pack took off. Jane stopped and looked at the man following them.

"Hi honey." The dog came up. Spike followed her, three other dogs followed as well. "I hope you didn't mind if I brought company. They won't bite."

 **Meanwhile . . . Jerome and Hakuro . . .**

Jerome mowed down a lot of Spikes men. Hakuro fought a few. One ran up to him and he head butted him. Hakuro felt dizzy. One of his men grabbed the dog that head butted him and fought him. Hakuro looked around him. He saw all the dying dogs around. Tears filled his eyes. After that he heard the voice of his son calling to him.

"Dad!" his son Suzaku said. "We're losing men. We must get you out of here."

"The pups. Where are they?" Hakuro asked.

"Jane evacuated them out of the battle zone. Along with others. We need you to escape."

Hakuro got up. He had his head held high in the air, facing his son.

"I'm no good if I cogware away. I will fight till my last dying breathe. That's if you want to stop me."

"Father." Suzaku said. "Than my brothers and I stand beside you."

"That's my boy." Hakuro said.

"Hakuro!" Victor yelled in the distance. "Ready for round two?"

 **Jane . . .**

Jane got in position. Jane was ready to kill anyone of them that came close. One of Spikes men pounced to Jane and she lashed over and cut his throat.

"Look at you Jane. Look at you." Spike said. "Both of you. Kill her. See if you can handle two at a time."

Both of his men charged toward her. Jane jumped high in the air and dived real fast down hitting both men. This was a ninja move she learned a while back when she was a child.

"Now it's just you." Jane said.

Spike smirked and charged toward Jane. Jane was about to grab his throat, but Spike was so fast he grabbed her back and threw her to a boulder. Jane grunted and Spike laughed.

"Look at it this way. I didn't slap you." Spike said walking over. He grabs her by the head and drags her up. "Get up Bitch! I ain't finished with you."

Spike took his few steps back and picked Jane up and faced her in front. He sprinted with her entire body and rammed her to the boulder again. She grunted. Jane was feeling weak. Spike took his steps back, every time he did and laughed more. He did the same thing and rammed her to the boulder. Poor Jane was crying and coughing.

"Few!" Spike dropped her body. "We should do this more often. I could imagine Weed and Gins faces seeing you like this. Shit even Misty. Hope I didn't scramble your body up. Otherwise, how do I deliver the message like a normal dog. I'm not a dog messenger Jane, I'm a blood drinking sociopathic bastard who loves having fun with the kids he has now."

"Go to hell. Where you were born." Jane said.

"I was born in Tokyo, believe it or not." Spike said. "But if you don't give a shit, than I don't have to either right?"

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" A noise went off in the distance. Spike and Jane heard it.

"Wow! You hear that?" Spike said.

"Hakuro?" Jane said. "Shit, what's going on."

"Well, only one way to find out." Spike picked her up and dragged her to the direction the noise came from. Jane slowly struggled. "Jane, come on. At least pretend you want to be carried."

"LET ME GO!" Jane yelled.

"Shut up bitch."

"LET ME GO! Let me go."

"I heard you the first time."

"LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jane screamed

 **Present . . .**

Jane opened her eyes hearing the echoes of her voice. She quivered. She got up and saw that the sun was coming up. Jane sighed and walked back to the den. She walked for a bit and stopped.

"I . . ." Jane stopped as her eyes widened. She said to herself. "I remember why I'm here." Jane than ran back to Akame, she ran as fast as she could.

To be continued . . .

 **Note: Sorry it took me so long to post today. I'm sure you can guess why with how many words are in this chapter. This is part 1. Part 2 will be next week. And good god, I think there will be so many twists.**

Next Chapter: Janes Final Memory


	36. Chapter 36 Jane's Final Memory

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for my own.  
**

 **Note: Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed last chapter. Longest chapter I ever done. Listen I'm sorry it took me forever to upload and all. I was busy cleaning my room because it looked like shit, I had so much work and I can barely focus. I hope you understand, but anyways enjoy the chapter. Leave a review.  
**

Chapter 36: Jane's Final Memory

"Akame!" A voice called out. Jane ran to Akame. Akame came out from the den. "I know why I'm here." Akame's eyebrow was up.

 **Jane's Final Memory . . .**

"Hakuro! Let me fight him. You get to the pack that was escorted." Jerome said. Hakuro scoffed.

"Why? Because I'm old, I need to back down from a fight." Hakuro said.

"I didn't say that." Jerome smiled.

"Than don't tell an Ou soldier to cowar away."

"I didn't say that either."

After the two of them joked around. Victor made his move and fought Jerome first. Victor grabbed Jerome by the neck. Jerome grabbed him by the back and threw him to two other dogs that were fighting, stopping them from killing each other. Hakuro ran to Victor, Jerome tried to stop him, but Hakuro made it just in time to grab him by the muzzle. Victor let out a yipe. He struggled to get out of Hakuros grasp, but they then fell down and both started spinning. They both spun like a wheel. Just when they stopped, a dog grabbed Hakuro by the top of his muzzle. This dog barely had any flesh on his muzzle. Hakuro looked at him. It was a German shepherd with a skeletal Muzzle.

"Am I interrupting something?" Aram said.

"Bastard!" Hakuro said as Aram made Hakuro let go of Victor. Victor stood back and looked at the dog that helped him. He smirked.

"Aram. It's been a while." Victor said.

"It sure has." Aram replied. He throws Hakuro to his pack. Some of his pack members hold him down so he doesn't escape. Aram slowly turns and see's Lydia in the crowd. He smile. "Lydia, nice to finely reunite, surely you remember your brother. Maxim!"

Maxim walks up. He shows with a black pelt and a missing eye. His left eye was shut. A gunshot wound was over the left side of his face, over his missing eye. He smiled finely seeing his sister again.

"Hello again, Lydia." Maxim said. "You got chubby last we met."

"Now I don't miss you." She said to herself. She said to him. "Your so nice, jerk."

"I know."

Victor interrupted. "Alright enough lovey Dovey shit. I came back . . ."

"To fight me." Jerome finished.

"What?"

"You'll fight me. I want to kill you Victor. At least so I can pay back Hakuro for his support."

"Sounds like a waste of time."

"No Jerome!" Hakuro said. "I'll fight him, just find Jane and get the hell off this island. Go far away from here and never come back. Please Jerome, wasting your life won't be worth a damn."

"At least I'll have my place of death." Jerome told him. "You want to fight or no?"

"I'll accept." Victor said. "Wasting your whole life for an old man. sounds like you really love him."

"You should talk. I remember when he fought you." Jerome told him. Victor growled and tried to make his first strike. Jerome backed away dodging Victors bites. Jerome had a chance to grab him by the neck and knock him down, he tried that, but Victor instead grabbed him by the neck and rammed him into a boulder.

Aram stood with his pack and watched the two shepherds beat each other up. While he was, Spike arrived to see the show. He dropped Jane on the ground. Jane couldn't get up, so she just moved her head around to see who was winning and who was losing.

"What did I miss?" Spike said as Jerome and Victor were still fighting.

"Victor was going to fight Hakuro. Dog named Jerome was going to fight him instead. Blah Blah Blah." Aram said.

"Ok, I didn't miss a lot."

"Nope."

Victor and Jerome let go of each other and stood back. Wounds weren't too bad, but they were both panting. They circled each other, Victor struck. Jerome was going to dodge him but he was so tired and injured to even move. Victor grabbed him and threw him in the air. Jerome landed. Jerome slowly got up.

"Weed." Jerome said in his head. "I found my place of death. Please forgive me." Victor grabbed him by the leg and threw him at the same boulder. Jerome was still getting up. Hakuro struggled to get out of the crowd.

"Now. Let's finish this already." Victor said. He scraped the ground with his paw. He bared his teeth getting ready to pull his throat out. He ran to Jerome.

Hakuro saw what Victor was going to do. Jerome stood their. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate. Jane laid there, with tears falling down her face. Victor opened his mouth with his sharp teeth shining on Jerome's closed eyes. Jerome than heard a chomp. But it wasn't his neck. He opened his eyes and saw Hakuro. Victor saw who he grabbed and smirked. He than pulled the flesh of his neck out.

SSSSPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hakuro's Blood gushing right out of his neck. Hakuro cried.

"Jerome! It's not your time! You must survive! For Jane, For Gin, For John . . . For Gin's Son." Hakuro than collapsed to the ground. He laid there bleeding out. Jane cried to herself. Jerome hung his head. Feeling a shamed that he didn't have his life be taken by a reckless monster. Jerome kept each word that Hakuro said in his head.

Hakuro softly shut his eyes. Winds started blowing, symbolizing Hakuro leaving this cruel world. The Wind blew towards every direction. When Gin laid down waiting for his son to arrive, he felt a chill riding up against his spine. He felt the wind blowing his fur around.

Jerome looked at Hakuro's corpse. Tears fell down his face. Jane looked at him. She was shaking a little. Spike lowered his head to talk to her.

"Take a good long look at that." Spike said. "What happened to Hakuro, will happen to Gin and his entire pack. You make sure they know that." Jane looked at Hakuro and sighed.

 **Present . . .**

Jane and Akame were sitting at the lake. Akame was hearing the message Jane was giving him.

"Victor killed Hakuro?" Akame asked.

"Yes." Jane said with her head down. "It should have been me. At least the old man would still be alive."

"Don't blame yourself. He was a tough soldier. He didn't die in vain."

"I like to think that. But I don't know."

Akame and Jane just sat together talking about it. Akame was going to tell the others, but he thinks Jane might need to be fixed a little more before they go any further.

 **Gin . . .**

"Hakuro?" Gin said.

"Yes." Akame said.

Gin stood back. Weed got up to make sure he was okay. Yukimura didn't move at all.

"We can't let this get to our heads too much." Yukimura said. "As sad as this is. We need to make sure we are ready for what ever Spike sends us."

"But how?" Weed asked.

"Joe's coming right?" Yukimura asked.

"Yeah?" Weed replied.

"We need to convince him to join our pack. We need more numbers than ever. If Spike formed an alliance with a brand new group with god knows how many. We're done for. We need as much as we need to take them all down. I've found some different allies through my travels before ever meeting you all. Maybe they can help."

"Who else do you know?" Akame asked.

"Their's a brotherhood I know of. If that helps." Yukimura said.

"Anyone else?" Gin asked.

"That's it. They're down south in Kumamoto. A secret brotherhood who lives down there. I met them in person, but only lasted like six seconds." Yukimura thought for a second. I thought some dogs in Tokyo would be able to join me. I have some dogs back where my . . . Dad's home is. But other than that. That's it."

"Would this be enough?" Weed asked.

"I don't know son." Gin said. "But it's better than nothing at all."

"Father? You might need to convince Joe." Weed said.

"Why?" Gin asked.

"Because he's also your son." Weed said.

Yuki's eyes were wide open. Akame's was too.

 **Woods . . . GB**

GB was searching for more food for his pack. Kyoshiro and Sasuke split up to cover more ground. GB was all by his self. He looked around and saw nothing. He than saw black fur against a tree. GB scoped it. He hid in the bushes to see what it was. He saw a woman. A female German Shepherd sleeping next to a tree. GB was speechless. He took a deep breath and walked toward her. He tip toad and the female got up real fast backing away. GB tried to calm things down.

"It's okay." GB said. "I'm not going to hurt you." The female shacked. "Are you okay? What's your name?"

"I'm Sora. Daughter of John." She said.

GB had his eyes open. He thought to himself. 'John had kids. How did this happen?' They both stared at each other.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

 **Note: I'm going to take a break on making chapters for this story and focus on the other one, because it's been forever since I posted for that. Don't know when I'll get back to this, but it won't be long.**


	37. Chapter 37: Father's promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for my own.  
**

 **Note: I was sick this whole week, I hope the holidays are treating you all right. The comic I'm working on currently is still on Hiatus. I need to make money to buy a scanner so I can make some better comic pages. Please forgive me for the delay and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

 **Message to fans: This is important, I need to know this from some of you reading. Next year, Febuary, this story will be a year old, meaning I did this in a year. Because I've been writing four to three to two different story's in different ways, I want to do something special for you guys. I want to know what you want to see next. Would you like an extra long chapter like last time, do you want me to bring the story that were on Hiatus back. Do you want to know stuff I'll be doing in the future. Or do you want a new story. I'm open to any idea you would like, please leave a review. I'll keep checking in. I only ask this to just say thank you for reading this and my other story's. I will decide what to do on Febuary. I'll write this on my Bio, or it'll already be on their, depends. Enjoy, I'll see you guys later.**

Chapter 37: Father's promise

 **Sora . . . a long time ago . . .**

"I can't do it dad!" Sora yelled to her father, failing to catch a fish from the river. Sora was at least 13 weeks old being taught to fish. "I'll never catch it!"

John runs up to a big boulder. He looks down to her daughter, showing off his skills, he laughs.

"Sure you can little one, I believe you can do it." John said.

"Oh! If it's that easy, than why don't you get down here and show me." Sora yelled.

"No, I think I'll sit hear, and wait for my dinner." John said laying down chuckling.

"Oh I get it now. This isn't bonding, this is fetching dinner for my lazy father!" Sora yelled.

"You little shit." John smiled.

Sora focused on the fish, she was connecting the dots to when the fish were going to jump, she sensed one of them were going to jump. When the fish leaped out of the water, Sora jumped and grabbed it by the tail. She landed in the water, the fish was struggling to get out of Sora's jaws, until John took the fish from Sora and helped her to her feet.

"Let's get you dried up kiddo." John said.

Later that day, John and Sora were nibbling on the piece of fish that they were enjoying their time bonding together. Sora and him later sat together up on the mountain staring at the sun going down as the day ends. Sora see's Gajo.

"Do you have to go?" Sora asked.

"Go where?" John replied.

"Gajo."

"What? Who told you?"

"No one, I heard you and mom talking."

John looked at her little girl. He lowered his head down and licked her cheek. Sora chuckled and blushed as her father was spoiling her.

"I love you hon, and I love your mother. But I can't stay here and leave my friends in danger. They need me, they would do the same if I needed them." John said.

"But their are plenty of dogs who can help Gin. Why does it have to be you?" Sora asked.

"I've known Gin for a long time, me and him are like two peas in a pod. We've took down . . ."

"Akakabuto, the demon bear, you told me that already." Sora finished.

"Excuse me little one, I don't always tell you the same stuff. Well, maybe I do, but I just think you forget easily."

"Whatever you say." Sora chuckled. "But if you go, will you come back."

John looked at her right in the eye and said. "I'll come back, and we'll go fishing."

Sora laid her head on Johns arm. She was happy to have a father like him. They were both happy.

 **GB . . .**

"Are you ok kid? You seem tired. My name is GB, I can take you back to Gajo. We have food . . ."

"My father! John! I wanted to find him when all of this war with Hougen was over. Is he back there?" Sora asked.

"Oh! Well . . . Uh . . . He's not there . . ."

"What do you mean?"

GB thought for a moment, what if he told her. She would be upset, but she would at least know.

"He, decided to . . . take a few men with him on a journey . . . yeah, he didn't want to feel like it was over until he said it was. Some of Hougens men escaped and he wanted to go after them." GB said. Sora let out a heavy sigh.

"Few! Thank you god! Thank you for letting me know. Sure I'll go with you. I'll wait until he gets back. Can't wait to hear another one of his brave story he always tells me." Sora said.

GB and Sora start walking back to Gajo. GB was relieved not to upset her. But at the same time he feels guilty. Like he killed someone and never forgot about it.

 **Yukimura and Weed . . .**

Yukimura and Weed journey to the woods to find Joe. Weed's father didn't come because he was speechless to find out about Joe being his son. He had a hard time processing that for a while.

"He should be around here somewhere." Yukimura said. "I just need to find him."

"Hopefully we get back before Kyoshiro and the others leave. I want to make sure they're ready." Weed said.

"Weed, we need you at Gajo."

"What?"

"I know. But your our leader now. Well, your their leader. But they need you alive to take down Spike. Which means, you should stay, to live to see him fall."

"I can't selfishly leave my friends to do all of this alone. They need me. I won't make the same mistakes I made in the past." Weed said. Yukimura looked at him and stopped.

"What happened between you and Jerome that led you to throw him out and miss him." Yukimura asked. Weed sighed and turned around to hide his face.

"A lot. It's complicating. Jerome killed someone when I said to let him go. He didn't understand that life is precious. Everyone's life is precious. If I have to beat him lifeless just so he can see that, I will." Weed said. "I won't make that same mistake again."

"So, if we get Spike. Will we . . . you know?" Yuki was to shy to say the word kill. Weed knows what he meant.

"I know, you want him dead. My entire pack wants him dead. But I thought to myself. What if he could change. If Misty and Jane changed, than . . ."

"Oh! Here we go!" Yukimura said rolling his eyes.

"What? What did you want me to say!" Weed asked.

"That we'll make it quick, I don't know. Spike shouldn't have to live."

"We can't just kill him."

"Yeah, what do you think our future will be like. Sit together laughing, burping, telling story's to each other. Do you see him changing."

"Well, you sure haven't given it a chance." Weed got in his face.

"No I didn't. I made sure my men didn't get their asses killed all 'cause I've gotten soft. I kill, period. At least we should get Spike.

"Do you hear yourself when you talk. You are insane. At least I'm sane enough to be a leader."

"Yeah?! At least I didn't get my adviser killed." Yukimura yelled.

Weed and Yukimura fell silent. Weed turned around and kept going to find Joe.

"We're getting Joe back. That's all I want to do right now. I'm fulfilling my Father's promise. You want to go back, go back. I don't want to talk to you again." Weed walked away. Yukimura stood their. He tightened his eyes shut and hung his head.

"God, what did I just do?" He said to himself.

 **Hook . . . Night time . . .**

Hook and Misty were keeping their distance for a while. Hook thought he done something wrong to deserve that. He wasn't sure. Misty just started walking away from him a lot. He sat alone for a while. Jane walked over. Jane sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"Nothing. Misty uh . . . Is she doing ok?" Hook asked her.

"Why?"

"She just . . . Every time I walk to her, she turns the other way. I'm nervous." Hook said.

"Give her time. She might be processing the whole Spike stuff." Jane said.

Misty was in the woods. She was crying, puking. She feels sick almost everyday. She was shaking. She puked what she ate earlier. She coughed and laid down.

"Oh God . . . What do I do?" She said to herself.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Hope you liked. Because of my break, I came up with some great ideas. It doesn't mean I'll be on this story a lot, I'll get back to my other ones. But yeah. Again, let me know what you guys want for Febuary. This means I need a lot of reviews. I hope you guys reply. Just think about it. No preasure. PIECE!**


	38. Chapter 38: Maxime Vs Jerome

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for my own.  
**

 **Note: Hey, I know I haven't posted for my comic yet. It's just, I feel like a mess and I need to be stable and stuff. You all don't need to worry, but all I have to say is, have a beautiful Christmas day, and tell your family you love them. Least you can do. Anyway's enjoy.  
**

 **Previous Message: Febuary, this story will be a year old. I want to do something special for you, leave a review for any suggestions. Yadda Yadda.**

Chapter 38: Maxim Vs Jerome

"Get up." Maxim said to Jerome laying down sleeping on the ground. Jerome awakened from his sleep. It wasn't the best sleep, not after what happened to Hakuro. It should have been my death he thought to himself. He hangs his head in depression. Lydia helps him up.

"Want my help?" Lydia asked.

"Why is he here? I thought he was going with Spike." Jerome asked.

"The Hell with Spike, never liked him from the word go. I came by to get my sister and go to my father." Maxim said.

"That's all. Not to come by and help Spike kill Hakuro." Jerome said.

"Aram wouldn't have let me come if all I was coming for was just my sister. He just wants to kill. Not come for loved ones. In fact, even if he had a beautiful mate and young pups, he would have left them for dead." Maxime said.

"I honestly don't care about Aram. Hakuro is dead because of me and . . ."

"You?" He interupted. "He got himself killed. Hell, your lucky you still have a piece of flesh still left in you."

"It wasn't supposed to be him. It was because of me. I even lost Jane, when that Spike took her away. You all took me for a hostage." Jerome stopped as Maxime turned around.

"Listen Asshole. It was that, or be dead."

"I'd rather be dead." Jerome said.

"Boys, stop." Lydia said. The two of them ignored her.

"You must have some type of death wish. You want to be dead first before a young Kishu and an old man could be. Lady friend is probably being torn apart by now." Maxime said getting up in his face.

"Say's the man who leaves his sister to kill innocent pups, and women for sport. Now he decides to come back for her." Jerome says.

"That's enough!" Lydia yelled, it wasn't enough to get there attention.

"You wanting to die has probably come a long way for you. How many males do you think died and had an honorable life. YET, The great ol' Jerome is still left breathing."

Silenced was filled in the ears. Jerome was clawing the ground. He knocked Maxime to the ground and grabbed him by the neck.

"Jerome no!" Lydia tried to pull him off. Once she did, Maxime head butted Jerome making him dizzy. He slammed him against a boulder. He grabbed the back of his neck and slammed his face to the boulder over and over and over. "Maxime!" Lydia tried to stop him by pulling his back leg making him fall to the ground. Jerome fell to the ground. Maxime laid on the ground looking at him.

"Hurt? That's probably what Jane felt, when you left her for an old man. Not like you really cared about her, right?" Maxime was giggling. Jerome had a stern look and growled.

He grabbed him by the neck and started choking him. Maxime was trying to stop him but the pain of not inhaling air is killing him. Jerome was looking at him choking, it reminded him so much of when he killed the two doberman a long time ago. He still remembers every word Weed said to him that made him feel ashamed of what he did. He opened his mouth, Maxime was breathing again. Jerome got off of him and hung his head. Maxime was about to attack, but Lydia restrained him.

"Haven't you both had enough?" Lydia asked.

Maxime sat there looking at him. Jerome stared at the ground. He was so depressed he could barely think. He's not happy with the decisions he made. But, who's to say that they were right in the first place.

 **Up on a mountain . . .**

Spike was watching over Jerome, Lydia and Maxime. He smirked as he watched them fight.

"Why did we let the bitch go?" Aram asked with a curious look.

"Who, Jane? I want to scare Gin." Spike said. He stared at Aram. "I want to make sure he's ready for a battle he cannot win." He started laugh.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Merry Christmas. I love you guys. Have a happy Christmas day. or I hope you enjoyed Christmas. Depends on when you read this.**


	39. Chapter 39: Journey to the Brotherhood

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for my own.  
**

 **Note: Sup everyone! Why do I feel like it's the end of the world? Feel's wierd? Anyways enjoy.** **  
**

 **Message: The Shepard, my webcomic on Smackjeeves will be uploading very soon. January 13th will be the day I start uploading my comic pages and I can not wait to just get started on a brand new story just for you guys. January's coming up. I want to ask if you guys want me to do anything special for you guy's for February, when this story becomes a year old. Let me know and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 39: Journey to the Brotherhood

"Hurry up Ken!" Kagetora yelled.

"Maybe we should've waited for Weed." Ken said. "I mean, we kinda left unintended."

"This is the best we can do for now Ken." Kyoshiro ran up. "Weed wouldn't have gotten Joe back in a day anyway. Besides, if we don't do this now, we might not get another chance at convincing this Brotherhood. to join us. What we need to do is just keep a level head."

"Right. No slip ups. We're doing Weed a favor here." Ken said.

Ken, Kagetora, and Kyoshiro kept going on there journey to meet this Brotherhood that Yukimura was talking about. Kyo wasn't too sure about this. Last time Yuki saw this group, their bonding lasted 6 seconds. They're nervous that their's will last 2 seconds.

 **Gin . . .**

"Gin?" Akame walked up as Gin standing in the distance staring at Kyoshiro and the others leaving to find the Brotherhood. "It's wise we're trying to get this done now before Joe get's here. But do you think your son will forgive you for letting them go to this Brotherhood."

"Weed will understand." Gin said sitting down. "Don't worry about my son. What we need to worry about is what we're going to do when we confront Spike."

"It won't be easy." Akame said sitting next to him. "I'm sure we'll figure something out very soon." Akame twitched his ear as he sensed a dog behind him. He turned around and saw Jane. Jane walked up.

"I need to tell you something." Jane said.

"Okay." Akame said getting up.

"I mean Gin. I need to talk to Gin." Jane said. Gin was confused at first. Akame shrugged and sat down. Gin got up and followed Jane. Jane and Gin went in the woods to discuss something. Jane looked in every direction to make sure no one was anywhere to be seen. Jane sighed and turned around. Gin sat down.

"What is it?" Gin asked.

"When I tell you this, please do not attack me, or try to kill me or anything. But . . ." Jane's heart was beating fast.

"What is it?" Gin said giving her a stern look.

Jane sighed. "Spike delivered me here. And not just that . . . He wanted me to kill one of you."

Gin got up growling. He bared his teeth, Jane backed away.

"Who does he want killed?!" Gin threatened.

"Misty had nothing to do with this, it's all me . . ."

"Don't change the subject! Who does he want dead!"

"Only one male!" Jane said. She sobbed a little. "Either you, or Weed. He wants one of you once snow starts to hit. Winter will come very soon and, I don't know what to do."

"And you want us to what? Submit and let Spike win this? You thought we would give up that easily?" Gin asked.

"What?! No I. I want help. I can't do this without you guys. Look, maybe we could use this incentive. Maybe this can help us."

"Why? For all I know, you could turn your back on me and make more of this difficult than it already is. Your better off with Spike."

"No! I will not go back to that bastard! I'd rather die than go back to him!"

"Jane . . ."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S LIKE!" Jane couldn't stop sobbing. She was looking at Gin. "You don't know him well than I do. Before meeting you . . . He loved Taking care of Misty more than me. He raised her like a daughter and I never got the life I always wanted. My parents died and handed us over to him. They said they knew him long enough to be trusted. But I guess that's their tactic. Be trusted enough to stab you in the back. Anyway, Misty got a prefect father figure, raised well, and had a nice perfect life. And I didn't. That's why I try to leave the group to be alone. It's better that way for me. But one day, I looked at your pack right in the eyes and thought you were bad people. But you weren't. You were a source of hope. I thought I finally found the pack I wanted to be with."

"You left his pack, to be with us?" Gin asked.

"I didn't ever want to see him again. After he dropped me off, he wanted me to take my time to decide if I should take you or your son to him to end this war, or if he wanted more blood shed. I don't know what to do."

"That's what we're here for. We'll help you do this. Will it be okay if I discuss this with the others?"

"Yes, just don't tell anyone of them about my past please."

"I wouldn't if it wasn't right."

Gin and Jane walked back to Akame. They think they sorted things out. But than again, things might not go too well.

 **G.B and Sora . . .**

"That's when he was their to save us from Hogen." G.B. said continuing on the trail with Sora.

"That's my Father alright." Sora said. She stopped to see Gajo. She smiled. "I've always wanted to see this place. My Father talked about taking me, but said I was too young. He'll be back soon, right?"

"Surly." G.B. said.

"Before we go. I need to do something." Sora said entering the woods.

"Oh! Okay." G.B. shook his head. He than heard someone from behind.

"How long are you going to keep feeding her lies?" Sasuke said. G.B. turned gasping.

"Where'd you come from bastard!" G.B. said with anger.

"Answer my question."

"I don't know. Sora's a nice woman and all. I . . . I don't want to destroy anything. I . . . L .. ."

"LOVE her?"

"Like her." He corrected real fast. "Like, we just met. We're friends."

"Yeah, tell a woman that and she'll definetly agree with you." Sasuke said chuckling. "You know for certain a woman hates the word "Friend" Everytime a guy uses it."

"I'll tell her when the time is right." G.B. said as he heard another rustle in the bush. He saw another dog running away. He thought for a second. "Oh shit. Sora! Sora come back!"

Sasuke chuckled as he ran off. He sat down eating the hare he caught not too long ago.

"Excuse me." A woman came from the bush. Sasuke looked and he was confused. "My name is Sora. Have you seen a setter named G.B.?"

Sasuke looked back to see where G.B. ran off to. G.B. was chasing what he thought was Sora, but when the figure stopped he finally caught up. G.B. panted and the figure said.

"Miss me." As it turned out. Spike came out of the bush and another woman named Saya led him here. "We need you to come with us, setter."

 **Meanwhile . . . Kyo and the others.**

Kyoshiro found a bridge to stop and rest under for the night. Ken and Kagetora laid down to rest their legs. Kyo looked around. He saw no movement of any kind. It was too quiet. One, no cars were driving by. Two, he just has a weird feeling.

"Come over Kyo. We're far from Gajo. No one will jump out on us tonight. We can all rest!" Ken said.

"No, it's better to be safe than sorry. I don't mind keeping watch. Just rest for tonight." Kyo told them. He looked in the sky and saw the stars. He pictured Weed staring down on him. "We won't let you down, Weed." He said.

To be continued

Note: Sorry I didn't get this done soon. I thought I could get it done for you guys before New years. But yeah, I'm not good getting this done as I thought. You get this chapter early, a little New years gift to you guys. Love you, leave a review, and I hope you enjoyed.


	40. Chapter 40: Can't hide from this

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters, except for my own.  
**

 **Note: Monday's will probably be the new date I update. Either that or I update when they're done. But I prefer scheduling so you don't have to ever wonder when I update. Anyways, please let me know if you want me to do something nice for you guys for reading my chapters before February and I hope you enjoy.  
**

Chapter 40: Can't hide from this

Misty laid down in silence for weeks. Never interacted with Hook, Jane, Akame, Gin, Weed, anyone. She shook herself to the feeling of not wanting to get up. She was scared that the truth would slip out. She couldn't bare to hide it any longer. She stood up and walked out of the den.

Jane was down at the river next to the den. Misty took a deep breathe and walked to her. Jane was looking at her reflection but noticed Misty right next to her. Jane hugged her.

"How are you doing?" Jane asked as she stepped back.

"I'm fine." Misty sat down slowly. She clawed the ground. Jane noticed. "I need to tell you something."

"Oh! I needed to tell you something to." Jane said. "I was sent here by Spike. To retrieve Gin or Weed."

"I know, Gin told us." Misty said.

"Okay. But you understand?" Jane asked.

"Yes. Jane . . . I . . ." Misty struggled. "I know I'm not the big sister ..."

"Neither of us are. You just love feeling like you're bigger than me." Jane smirked.

"Really? Yeah I guess you're right." Misty kept her front leg near her stomach. Jane noticed that also.

 **Weed . . .**

Weed was walking for a good long while to find Joe. He heard running behind him. Yukimura caught up to him.

"Thought I left?" Yuki asked. Weed ignored him. "Look, I know we have our differences. Maybe Spike doesn't deserve what's coming to him, but understand that when the time comes, it's him or us."

"Yuki . . . I understand if you want him dead and all, believe me, Kyo and the others remind me of you, but . . ."

"Sh!" Yuki heard a rustle in the bushes. He bared his teeth, but Joe came out instead. "Bastard!" Yuki and him wrestled, Weed chuckled.

"What are you two doing up here, besides following my pack?" Joe asked.

"We need your help. Spike will be coming back for us, soon. We need a lot of males at our side to stop him. We're going to find the Brotherhood to help us, but we need you guys to help us. Please."

Joe sighed and smiled. "I had a feeling. Okay, what do you want from us?"

"Males. A lot." Yuki answered.

"Alright, I'll be by soon." Joe said.

"Wait!" Weed said. Joe turned around. "When you come back, will we be able to talk to Father."

Joe smiled, seeing his brother again made him happy yes. But the both of them bonding was like heaven. "Yeah." He replied. He ran off back to his pack.

"Let's go. We might be able to catch up to Kyo if we can." Yuki said.

"Lead the way." Weed said. Yuki was surprised to hear Weed say that to him. They then both left to head back to Gajo.

 **Kyoshiro . . .  
**

Kyoshiro, Ken and Kagetora finally arrived at Kumamoto. It wasn't what Kyoshiro was expecting, with the honking of cars and chattering of people.

"Oh god, tell me we don't need to go in the city to find them." Kyo prayed.

"I don't see any dogs." Kagetora said. "Are you sure he meant this place?"

"I'm not sure." Ken said. "Do we have time to search the city?"

"Oh, we got plenty of time." Kyo rolled his eyes. "It's not like Spike's going to attack us tomorrow or next week, or when ever."

"Alright well, we look now and . . ." Ken stopped to here a woman crying. "Do you hear that?"

"Some ones crying." Kagetora heard also. They all went down the hill as they saw a white german shepherd. She was sobbing. "Miss? Are you ok?"

"I need . . . (SOB) . . . Help. My sister went in that empty hospital." The hospital is dirty and rotten. It was abandoned a long time ago. She got up to their faces. "Please help me! No one else will!"

"Who took her?" Kyo asked.

"Some old guy named Masato. The German Shepherd wanted us to give him hares to fill his men up. He took my sister as punishment." The woman continued to cry.

"We'll get her back. Just stay here!" Kyoshiro told her. He ran to the hospital, Ken and Kagetora followed.

"Thank you! Their should be more males like you in this cruel world!" The woman cried out.

"Don't thank us yet." Kyo yelled back. They entered the hospital.

The woman cried, but as she cried a chuckle grew. She started laughing. A woman that looked like the sister she talked about came out.

"Idiots." Her sister said.

"I know, right? Just wait til Masato see's them." She said.

 **Misty and Jane . . .**

"Are you feeling ok?" Jane asked Misty. Misty shaked herself. She clawed the ground, scratching the dirty making her paw muddy. "Do you want to talk?"

"I'm going back to the den. I can't. I just can't talk." Misty softly cried, with tears down her eyes.

"Misty?" Misty kept walking. "Misty?!" She stopped as she was a foot to the den. "Are you . . ." Jane had a hard time asking a question. "Are you . . .Pregnant?"

Misty stood their as tear dried up on her face. She heavily sighed, she turned and looked at Jane. She smiled.

"Yes." She replied.

To be continued . . .

Note: Sorry for late upload. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 40 chapters, can you believe it?


	41. Chapter 41: Blood is Thicker Than Water

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for mine.  
**

 **Note: Guess what? I'm back! MY COMIC IS BACK ON SMACKJEEVES! ETCETERA! Check out brand new pages of my comic every saturday. Story is called The Shepherd. This doesn't mean I'm done Fanfiction though, nope, I'm glued to this website. Just have to give extra here. Anyway, enjoy.  
**

 **Message to fans: Febuary 11, I haven't got much feedback on what you guys wanted. It's cool, I guess I'll have to make a decision. I'll think it over and whatever I decide to do, I'll let you know in my Bio. Sorry if I'm not sounding like I'm giving much, but I'm stressed out because I'm preparing for graduation, than it's sky high to the world and I give extra. So for now, I have to give one or two chapters, than when I have nothing left on my plate, I'm back here in Fanfiction and Smackjeeves. Please give me time and keep an I on Wednesday for an update.  
**

Chapter 41: Blood is Thicker Than Water

Weed and Yukimura arrived back at the fields where Gin was hours ago. They explained everything and Gin was proud. Gin had to walk around for a bit to calm himself for when he needs to speak to Joe. He isn't very nervous however, nor is he panicking. He is calm, he's just never known him as his, "Son". Gin wanted to talk to him on the cliff, where Weed and him sleep mostly.

Gin hasn't heard from Kyoshiro and the others in a while. When Weed arrived back home, he was disappointed that they left. He wanted to go, but he understood that they had no time to linger around.

Yukimura was waiting for Joe to arrive. He would escort him to Gin. Probably hear the conversation they have. Weed was next to his father though, obviously to have the conversation together.

"Should be here by now. Odd." Yukimura said.

"A delay?" Weed asked.

"Maybe." Gin said.

"Are you nervous father?"

"Don't worry son. I'll take care of myself."

Yukimura saw a pack coming by, it was Joe. He finally arrived with everyone he gathered. Yuki smiled in relief, worried he might have been ambushed or whatever.

"He arrives." Yuki said.

Gin takes a deep breath. So does Weed. Yukimura went down to greet Joe once again and escort him to Gin. Gin was as ready as he will be. So was Weed.

 **Meanwhile Akame and Jane.**

Akame and Jane were cuddled together in a cave. Misty wasn't there, she was with Hook. Jane laid her head on Akames shoulder. She whispered in Akames ear.

"Misty's pregnant."

Akame opened his eyes and looked at her. Jane smiled and so did Akame. Jane rubbed her head on Akames neck forcing him to lay down. She was happy, and so was Akame.

 **Gin . . .**

Gin, Joe, Yuki, and Weed were seated all together in silence. Joe just stared down at Gin. Joe wasn't looking for a fight or anything at all, he just wants some answers.

"Can I ask you somthing?" Joe started. Gin pricked his ears up listening. "If you loved mother so much. Why did you leave her?"

"I . . ." Gin heavily sighed. "I didn't want to leave her. If we don't keep Gajo protected, or the entire Futago pass, than someone with much evil will just come and take it and maybe show no mercy at all. I had to leave with Akame and John to go do all that. We come back later and we find out that Sakura passed. I was ashamed. I felt like I failed to return and see Gajo fall, and she's there. But she gave birth to two sons of my own. I was pleased."

"It doesn't mean I'm happy to see you. But, I'm hit." Joe said.

"Where have you been? I figured you wanted to come find me, or visit Gajo?"

"I decided not to stay with the man that was took me in and took care of me." Joe said.

"What man?" Weed asked.

"A man came from the shadows of the forest and helped feed Sakura for a while. She looked like she was slowly dying at the time, he took me and y- yet a few days later, I grew big enough to get out of his pack and leave. I was on my own for a while, until an hunter took me in. I became a hunting dog for him. Than I became a pack member for them." Joe was looking at Yukimura. Yukimura scratched the ground looking at him, nodding while shutting his eyes hiding himself from rolling them. "Than I met my mate, we grew close to the point we wanted more. We had four pups."

"But their's one. Where are the others?" Weed asked.

"Gone. A Hybrid killed my mate and three of my pups, Koshiro is the last bit of family I have left. I want to do everything I can to protect him. Even if I have to give my life." Joe said.

"Blood." Gin started. Joe looked at him. "It's thicker than water. Family is important to you, as is to me. If we fight together, and take down Spike. We will offer you more than a home. We'll offer you a family. You're son liked us, an he trusted us. Please, trust us now."

Joe got up and walked in front of him, Gin stood up and they stared down at each other. Weed and Yuki sat up as well. Gin waited patiently for an answer. Joe answered.

"No."

He walked away. Gin and Weed stood there watching him leave. Yuki couldn't let this go. He dashed over to talk to him privately. Gin and Weed both sighed together, Gin noticed, it took his mind off on Joe. Gin and Weed, were like Two pea's in a pod. Like Father, Like Son.

To be continued . . .

Note: That's all I'm writing. Thanks for reading, leave a review. Yada Yada.


	42. Chapter 42: Tomorrow, We'll start

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for my one.  
**

 **Note: It's finally here! I'm sorry it's not long, I tried, I feel bad that it's not as long as I wanted it to be, I wish I can make it up to all of you. Grab a snack and enjoy!  
**

Chapter 42: Tomorrow, We'll Start.

Yukimura ran to Joe, Joe wasn't so fast but he was ahead of Yukimura. Yukimura was twice the speed Joe was. He was able to catch up without huffing a breath. Joe stopped to let him pant. Yuki caught his breath back and was ready to speak.

"Look Joe. I know what he did didn't feel right for you, but he was sorry. Not just for us, but for Sakura." Yuki said. Joe remained silent. "He's ashamed he left her as much as we have."

"Speaking of We, why didn't you want me to tell Weed that your my Brother?" Joe asked.

"I, I didn't want him to think I was connected to you in anyway. And, I didn't know he was my brother until you told me."

"We need to tell him this." Joe said.

"No, I. I don't know how to tell him that I'm his brother after everything we've been through for so long." Yukimura stared down at Gajo. Glancing down watching Weed and his Father talking. Yuki than said. "I need him to worry for me less. If I have to keep that a secret, than so be it."

"Fine, keep it to yourself. But you should know, not every secret can stay hidden forever. It's best to tell now than never." Joe said in his ear. He than whispered. "Or he'll know the hard way."

Joe than started walking away from him. Yuki barked to stop him.

"I'm going to kill Spike." Yukimura said. "When I do. It won't matter what Weed thinks of me. Or my pack. I'll be gone by the time Weed says LEAVE."

"No, I don't want to live in Futago pass. But hearing you say that you'll kill Spike and Gin feels sorry, makes me want to help cause Spikes death myself." Joe smiled.

"You'll help?"

"Yes." Joe said. "On one condition. When Spike dies. Weed knows the Truth. Everything."

Yukimura thought for a second. Sure, Weed will set him free from the protection he provides. But when he kills Spike, everything will be better. Or so Joe and Yuki thinks.

"Yes." Yukimura said.

 **Jerome, Lydia, and Maxime . . .**

It's been a few days now. Jerome and Maxime were keeping each others distance, due to the fight they had days ago. Lydia despised the two of them fighting and back talking each other. She wanted the two of them to just hug on it and get over what happened with Hakuro. They were looking for Ram's barn. The one Jerome and Jane were able to stay until they were getting better. Jerome however, felt like Ram wouldn't be so welcoming, the way Jerome through him around like he was worth nothing. Jerome hopes he can forgive him and his temper.

"How far is it?" Maxime asked. Jerome didn't respond. "Hello?"

"Jerome how far?" Lydia asked sighing her breath out.

"Not that far." Jerome answered.

Maxime looked up in the sky with so much anger. Jerome ignores his question, but not Lydia's. Maxime just wanted to lock jaws on him one last time. But he knows Lydia wouldn't like it for one minute. They came out of the woods finely arriving at the barn. Jerome took a deep breath and walked down to go see if Ram was available. Lydia and Max stayed behind, let them both talk.

Jerome looked around the barn. He looked inside and he saw Ram napping on a pile of hay. Ram was awakening from his nap and saw Jerome. Jerome came in, but Ram got right out of the stye and tried to grab Jerome right from the neck. Jerome countered his attack and grabbed him by the neck. He didn't harm him. He gently let him go and calmed things down.

"I don't want to fight you." Jerome said. "Please let me apologize for what I did. Throwing you out of my way is the one thing I regret. I lost my temper and I couldn't restrain myself. Please forgive me. Me, Lydia and Max need a place to rest. After that, we'll leave and will never bother you again."

Ram stared at the ground in anger hearing that. Though he thought for a while. He understood why Jerome shoved him out of the way, but it wasn't that, that made him angry. Jerome through him like he was nothing. He only wanted to help. But Jerome was too focused on harming a man that would hurt Hakuro to realize that. But Ram couldn't hate him to the point he can't forgive him.

"I forgive you." Ram said. "Please don't shove me out of the way again."

"I promise you I won't. I understand that you wanted to help. But my mind was just too far gone. I needed to get to Hakuro and stop Victor before he kills him."

"Hakuro. How is the old man?" Ram asked.

Jerome hung his head in shame, sitting down on the hay.

"I failed him." He said. "I wanted to get to him before Victor could. But Victor, ripped his throat out. Hakuro saved me from death when I never asked for permission. Jane and I were separated by Spike and I ended up being with Lydia and Maxime. They're ok. At least Lydia is. They were forced by Victor and Aram to murder in order to stay alive."

"Is Maxime bad?"

"We fought. But I believe their's redemption between us."

"Don't want to be mean to each other forever. Otherwise, what's the point in having an ally like him anyway?"

"Point." Jerome said raising his head.

After all of that. Jerome went up to retrieve Lydia and Maxime. Ram escorted Lydia to show here where she can sleep. Jerome stopped maxime to discuss something.

"Listen." Jerome started. "I know we both have our differences, but I hope you can forgive me.'

"Apology . . . . . . . . . Not accepted." Max said. "You choke me again. I'll rip you to shreds and piss all over your limbs." Max entered the barn. Jerome sighed and entered as well.

 **Jane and Misty . . .**

"Have you thought of any names?" Jane asked sitting at the lake with Misty.

"No not yet. I asked Hook, he hasn't thought of any yet. I don't even know if it's going to even be a girl, or boy, or both if I have that big of a litter." Misty said.

"It may be three or two. Depends. How is Hook?"

"He was shocked to find out. He than jumped around happy and gave me kisses. And I'll admit I did the same."

As the two girls were talking, a crowd was forming. The sisters noticed and decided to go see what was all the fuss about. They gently pushed a few dogs out of the way and saw a new dog in Gajo.

"Girls!" Cross said coming over. "Come, meet the new blood. Her name is Sora. Daughter of John."

"You think G.B. will be ok with me talking to everyone without him?" Sora asked Sasuke. He shouldered her and smiled.

"Of course he wouldn't mind." Sasuke said.

Rocket came by to pull Sasuke away and ask her something.

"Does she know?" Rocket asked.

"No, G.B. found her and he lied to her. Want me to tell her?"

"No, we'll have to keep it down. I'll whisper to everyone to make sure they know."

As Rocket was doing that. Jane left with Misty to walk back to the Lake. Sora sure got to their minds but they would get to bond with her another time.

 **Kyoshiro and his friends . . .**

"We were that gullible." Kyoshiro said with a pack leading them to their leader. "This old bastard better not do anything to me."

"What about us?" Ken asked beside him.

"Yeah?" Kage said.

"Oh, I forgot I had you two with me." Kyo said rolling his eyes.

In this abandoned building, they enter a dusty, dirty cafeteria where it looks like they have all their meetings and counselings. The pack forces them to their haunches and circling around them. An old male came up. His left eye blind as a bat, with the color of milky gray. He has the size of a wolf, almost looking like one. Kyoshiro had his serious look on, and the old male came up and sniffed him. Kyo spitted on his gray muzzle. He growled and spoke to his pack in some sort of language that is barely noticeable to them. Mostly because they don't understand it.

"Moi brat'ya i sestry." The Old Male said. Kyo and his friends didn't know what he was saying. Another male came up and translated for him.

"My Brother's and Sister's." The Old Male was saying his Speech and the other male was translating. "I provide you warmth and protection. Food. Water. And comfort. I watched my father raise others as if they were his own family. You're my family. And as family, you must do whatever it takes to keep them alive, and safe. Even if it means, death to the strangers."

Kyoshiro and his friends stared at each other. The Old Male walked up to their faces.

"Zavtra my nachnem." He said, while they try to hold in their gag on his stench.

The Pack took Kyo and his friends away. Kyo was confused.

"What did the Old shit say?" Kyo asked.

"His name is Masato. And he said 'Tomorrow we'll start.'"

"Start what?" Kagetora asked.

"The Execution." The translater said.

 **G.B. . . .**

Spike was laying all over Saya. G.B. watched them both roll around in the twigs and dirt. G.B. had a leash on his neck tied to the tree. Spike looked over to G.B.

"Something you should try on that very fabulous woman you found." Spike said.

"Go to hell Spike. I . . . She is . . . a friend. We just met." G.B. said.

"Yeah, Yeah." Spike said huffing and puffing. G.B. was grossed out. "I want you to send a message to Gin. Tell him. When the snow falls, let the blood shed."

"What are you talking about you old bastard." G.B. said.

"I will attack you when it is winter. I'll kill you woman, make the children my slaves, and let the rest of them suffer. If I were you, I'd send this message as soon as possible. Understand." Spike finished. Saya got up and went to G.B. Untying his leash and setting him free. G.B. ran as fast as he could back to gajo.

"God . . . . Help . . . Us." G.B. panted.

 **Jane . . .**

Misty went to sleep in the den. Jane sat at the Lake. A German Shepherd came by to greet herself. It was Sora.

"You must be Jane." Sora came by and sat next to her. "I'm Sora. Daughter of John. I came to meet him."

"Really?" Jane asked.

"Yep."

"John?"

"Yes, you know him?"

Jane wasn't their to hear Rocket whisper about her not knowing Johns death. Neither did Misty.

"I thought he was . . . You know." Jane couldn't say the word she wants to say.

"Here? No he's on a journey right?" Sora asked. Jane didn't answer. "Right?"

"Y-Yeah. He's on a journey."

"Phew! You scared me."

"Yep."

After that, they started talking. Mostly about Misty being Pregnant and all, but more about the situations they've been through this whole time.

To be continued . . .

Note: I owe you a long chapter, maybe it will be for a finale. But I will do one.


	43. Chapter 43: Trial by Combat

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for my own.  
**

 **Note: Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 43: Trial by Combat

"BASTARD!" Kyo yelled in the dark closet the brotherhood put them in. Ken and Kagetora were sitting calmly taking the noise Kyoshiro is making. Ken was ready to knock Kyo on his back and hear him yelp in pain. "OPEN UP!"

"Shut up!" A woman said. In was the one they spoke to outside. "Hey, did you meet Masato?"

"Bitch! I'll kill you!" Kyoshiro swore.

"You say that, but you don't really mean it." She giggled.

"You have such a beautiful voice by the way." Kyo winked at the guys for planning a trick.

"Really?" The woman replied.

"Yeah. When I first saw you, you were more beautiful than the cherry blossoms and falls." Kyo said. "How about I get a better look at you." They guys get up as well.

"Sure. It's unlocked." The woman said unlocking it.

The guys soon broke down the door and 50 guards grabbed onto them. The woman smirked.

"You little." Kyo started.

"Let it go Kyo." Kagetora said.

They soon followed the guards back to Masato, where they begin the execution. Kyo, Kage and Ken sat down facing the old man. As soon as he got up, he spoke in his language again. Kyo couldn't understand the language he was speaking, but the translator did. Masato said, _I'm sorry it had to come to this, but if you leave, we risk losing our home to another. I have no choice, but to sentence you to . . ._

 _"_ Podozhdite!" The translator said. It means wait, in Russian. He spoke to Masato, The guys couldn't understand what they were saying. It seemed like the Translator what making a reconsideration, for Kyo and his friends. Masato was nodding a few times in agreement. The Translator was finished and stepped away. Masato stood up, he spoke his language, and the Translator translated for him.

Masato said, _Instead of an execution, we have decided to arrange you a way to determine your fate. We demand a Trial by Combat!_

Masato's men were barking and howling in excitement. The Guys were not up for it. But they agree'd.

Later that day, an arena was set up. Masato's men circled around a large muddy ring. The Guy's had their faces painted to show what team they were on, it was a sky blue paint. They painted their eye lids and put two lines circled on their neck. Same with Masato's two men fighting them, except they have a cherry red for paint.

"Their's only two, who else are we fighting?" Ken asked the Translator.

"Masato will also fight you." The Translator said.

Masato had his paint on. He had so much lining of red all over his body. His was mastered paint. His two other's had two lines on their neck, yes. But had stripe red on their tail's. Ken, Kage, and Kyo are only beginner's. Which only ment, circled neck only.

"So, we fight the three of them and we win?" Kage asked.

"You kill, the three of them." The Translator said.

"Kill?!" Ken said.

"Yes, but be sure to note that this is in no way murder. So, you won't have to feel guilty for what you have done. Good luck, and no mercy." The Translator said.

"Kyo, we can't kill them. Weed is not going to forgive us for doing this." Ken said to Kyo.

"Do you want to get an army to Weed. He's counting on us. And he's not around to see, so we should be safe." Kyoshiro said.

"Kyoshiro, if we kill the leader. We are in no way better than Hougen, or Spike, or anyone at all. You may want to Kill him just for taking you for prisoner, but you don't know how much we need to win this for Weed."

"Let the battle start!" The Translator said.

Ken, Kage and Kyo circled Masato and his two men. The two men took Ken and Kage. Leaving Kyoshiro and Masato to fight.

Ken fought the black furred dog named Pen. Pen grabbed Ken by the neck and pushed him in the mud. Ken had mud in his mouth, trying to spit the mud out to grab his breath back, Pen keep's him down so he can suffocate. Ken kicked him off, making Pen lay in the mud. Pen runs to the audience. Ken was confused if he was cowering or not. Pen went back to grab a weapon. In his mouth was a knife. Ken turned around to hear the audience behind him grab a weapon. He ran and retrieved a club. Pen swung his head with his knife trying to stab Ken. Ken swings the club knocking the knife out of Pen's mouth. Ken dropped the club and rammed Pen to the wall and knocked him out cold.

Kagetora fought with no weapon. But, the white furred dog had a spear trying to spear Kage. Kage kept dodging and jumped in the air and landed on the opponent. They both rolled in the mud and fought for a good long while. Ken wanted to interfere, but the Translator yelled.

"No! No interfering or you'll lose. He must fight his own battles."

Kage landed on a rock and grabbed it. The opponent was about to grab him, but Kage through the rock directly at his forehead. Knocking him out.

"This is boring." The woman said to the Translator. "No one is dying,"

"Let's just see how they fight." He replied.

Kyoshiro and Masato were the last to fight. Masato picked up the one dogs spear. Kyo turned to dig a grave.

"How wide and deep do you want your grave?" Kyo asked. Masato approached, but Kyoshiro dug up rocks and through them at Masato. Masato hit them with his spear. He kept walking while doing it. Kyo noticed and did it as fast as he could so he could find a big one to throw. Kyoshiro spotted one, but Masato jabbed the pointy end of the spear in Kyoshiro's leg. Making him yelp in pain. He landed in the mud. Masato tried to stab him with the spear, but keeps missing and hitting the ground. Kyo kicked him in the face, though he knew it would hurt his leg even more. Masato landed on the ground. The Spear landed between Kyoshiro's legs hitting the ground instead of his crotch. He sighed and grabbed the spear. He was next to Masato. Masato looked at Kyoshiro. Kyoshiro heard the crowd cheering. than he heard some dogs yelling.

"Kill him!"

Kyo heard alot of that.

"Kill him!"

"Kill the bastard!"

"Spare Him!"

"Show him Mercy!"

"Kill!"

"Please!"

Kyo looked at his friends and looked away. He than faced Masato. He closed his eyes calmly and accepted his fate. He wasn't squinting or begging. He was ready to die. Kyo dropped the Spear and yelled.

"Where we come from! We don't kill for fun!" He yelled silencing the crowd. His friends looked at him. The Translator was shocked to hear him say such words. The Woman rolled her eyes. Masato looked at him. Kyo helped him up. "I only fought for freedom. And an offering. A man is to be killed. He killed Hakuro! Took Teru in captive and made our home burn to the ground. I want your help. There is a reward for all of this. You can have your homes back, more food, more life than this shitiful place." The crowd yelled "Yeah!". "Only if you do this one favor for us. Help us fight Spike, help us and you'll have all of that. And more!"

The crowd cheered. His friends were happy.

"We need the brotherhood at our side. Will you join us, Masato?" Kyoshiro asked.

Masato looked around him and saw his whole gang cheering for this war to happen. He smiled, and bowed. He than said in english.

"Yes."

Kyoshiro was proud to finally win something. His friends gathered and look around him seeing the entire gang cheer.

To be continued . . .

Note: Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think and see you later.


	44. Chapter 44: Choking on air: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for my O.C.s  
**

 **Note: I'm back, reason of absence is on my Bio if haven't read. Please forgive me. It's been hard trying to keep up on Fanfiction and Smackjeeve's without skipping weeks of work. So until school is over. I'll have these done whenever. A bit of a expect the unexpected. And this is only for two months, and I'm free. And you all can really see me.  
**

Chapter 44: Choking on air: Part 1

Jane and Akame are snuggled together in a little basket of hay. They spent time together in an abandoned shed not far from the fields that Gin was at. Jane pressed her head under Akame's chest. Akame awakened seeing her snuggle up to him. He smiled.

"Love is stupid, huh?" Akame said snuggled to her.

"Hell yeah it is." Jane said smiling, but not looking at Akame. As Akame noticed that, he felt like she wasn't telling him something. He thought that was ridiculous, what does she have to hide from me?

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just haven't slept well in a very long time." Jane replied. "You know, the stress keeps building in my brain, with Misty pregnant and Spike coming after us. I'm afraid."

"Well don't worry. I'm going to protect you. He'll never lay a finger on you ever again." Jane sighed feeling sad hearing him say that. "Their's something you're not telling me, is their?"

"No, I . . ."

"Jane, you can always talk to me."

Jane struggled to say the words she want to tell him. Akame patiently waited for her to tell him.

"I . . . I want to ask you. I . . . I need to . . . I want to tell you .. . ." Jane couldn't get it out of her system. She sighed. "Will you be my . . . Mate."

Akame was surprised to hear her ask such a question. He replied. "Yes." They both calmly kissed. Jane whispered.

"How old are you?" Jane asked. "I never knew."

"19" He answered. "How about you."

"11." Jane said. "Surprised?"

"No." Akame smiled.

 **Meanwhile . . . Weed and Yuki . . .**

"You said you changed his mind. But where is he?" Weed asked.

"Have patience my son. He'll be here." Gin said walking up.

"I know Joe like the back of my tail." Yuki said. It's Kyo and his gang of dimwits. Thought they'd be hear by today." Yuki thought.

"Kyoshiro takes his time sometimes. We have disagreements yes, but he's loyal. I trust he's fine." Weed said. Gin smiled sitting next to his son. Watching over their own pack, getting ready to head straight for Hokkaido.

"WEED!" GB yelled from a far away distance. "WWEEEDDD!"

"GB?" Weed said. "That's him!"

GB came out of the woods.

"GB? What's wrong? Where have you been?" Weed asked.

"Spike. He's . . . . Coming . . . . Winter." GB Panted.

Weed froze.

 **Spike . . .**

Spike traveled farther down south. He tracked Kyoshiro, and his friends. Spike picked up a scent and smiled shivering of the spicy scent of their musk. He howled signaling his pack.

 **Kyoshiro . . .**

It's night time. Kyoshiro and the rest of the brotherhood decided to stop for rest for the night. Kyo and his friends wanted to keep there distance from the brotherhood. He failed do to the woman who harasses him a lot.

"Sleepy?" She smiled with an eye brow up.

"I don't think I got your name at all." Kyoshiro said looking at her.

"Lilith. You can call me the Prawn." She said.

"Prawn? Isn't that a shrimp?" Kyoshiro asked.

"I was short when I was called that. I turned into a scrawny little punk back than. Getting the nickname Prawn. What do they call you?" Lilith asked.

"The Sexy Kyo." Kyo said smiling while spreading his paws to see his nails.

"The Sucks a Pepino?"

"No!"

"I doubt one dog calls you that."

"Bitch. I doubt anyone even calls you a prawn."

"PRAWN!" A Dog called out to her. "I need you."

"Coming!" Lilith said. "See." She winked and left.

Kyo laid down annoyed with that woman. She really gets under his skin. Kyo hates her, but has some kind of feel for her. He shook his head with denial. He saw the guys smiling at him with one eye brow up. Kyo bared his teeth.

"Look away!" Kyo said. They looked away.

A crackling noise came from the bushes. Kyo got up. It came from another bush, and another. Pretty soon all the bushes were shaking. Masato's pack noticed. Masato saw it and sat up. He saw eyes in the bushes. Coming from every direction. Kyo and the others were surrounded by someone. It was to hard to see who it was. A German Shepherd came out and smirked.

"Greetings." He said coming out. "My name is Aram. Which one of you is the leader?" His pack of bared teeth dogs came out as well.

To be continued . . .

 **Note: Part 2 is coming soon . . .**


	45. Chapter 45: Choking on air, tears:Part2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for my own.  
**

 **Note: Part 2 is here! Enjoy! Leave a review! Also expect these chapter whenever.  
**

Chapter 45: Choking on air, tears . . Part 2

 **Masato and Aram . . .**

Masato came forth. He spoke in his Russian language. He said.

"I'm who you're looking for, demon."

"Masato." Aram said in Russian. "It's been a long time old friend. I remember being your prisoner. And your brother Nickolai was the true born leader. Than when he wanted a Trial by combat, and I killed him. Gutted him in the most unimaginable way. This was when you were more in a positive mood. Than when he died, you became this."

Masato stared down seriously at Aram, he bared his teeth ready to strike. His pack stand with him ready to fight as well. Kyo and his friends did as well.

"Kyo." Kagetora said. "We need this army alive, or we won't have the numbers."

"We die for them." Kyo said. "We need a few alive. I can hold them off if you can take a portion of them to Weed."

"We can't leave you." Ken said.

"Than we don't win this fight against Spike." Kyo finished. "Just get back with a chunk of the army. We'll make sure that Aram doesn't survive."

Masato clawed the ground. Aram's men surrounded them. Aram smirked.

"FIGHT!" Aram yelled. And they charged.

Masato's men fought Arams men. They were serious fighters. Dogs wrestling to be the last ones standing, Masato charged at Aram. They had their own fight happening. Battles were being fought, blood was shedding. It's at this moment, Kyo thought this would be the best army to have against Spike.

Ken and Kagetora thought they were winning. Not a lot of Masato's men were winning fights. Masato mean no mercy for Aram's people. Kyoshiro's speech must of worked. But Kagetora noticed one dog with evil red eyes coming out of the woods. His body took up the size of a mastiff/Great dane with chains around his neck. It bared his teeth, sharper than knifes, and his bite strength is the worst part. They called him Bones.

"What the hell?" Kagetora said. Ken looked in that direction.

"Shit, tell me he's not there's." Ken prayed.

The Translator was fighting with Aram's men, as he defeated him, Bones came over. The Translator bared his teeth being ready to fight. He wasn't afraid of a giant dog like him. He pounced, but Bones raised his paw and swung him just to land him on a tree.

Kage and Ken wanted to interfere, but more of Arams men came and challenged them.

The Translator got up in pain, he wasn't finished. Bones took of the chains he uses as collars. While he did that, The Translator pounced to grab him by the neck and rip him to pieces, but Bones Headbutted him, making him lose consciousness, Bones wrapped his chains around his neck. Choking him. The Translator tried kicking him, he was ruthless.

At this point, the Translator wasn't breathing. This was shaking Kagetora and Ken as they noticed. They ended up beating Arams men, Ken wanted to kill this giant but Kage stopped him by getting up front.

"What?!" Ken asked.

"We need to help the ones close by and escort them out." Kage said. "Remember what Kyo said. We need the most alive. If we don't achieve this, we fail Weed and this has all been for nothing."

"But that man. He helped us, you wouldn't want to avenge him?" Ken asked.

"We'll avenge his death, just not today. He will be remembered as an honored male that died saving us. We need to keep a level head and save the rest."

Ken sighed and cursed in his head. They both ran to help more of their men.

Kyo saw them and was glad they listened, he went to search for Lilith. The Prawn. Yes, she annoyed him from the start, but he can't just leave her.

He spotted her, she was fighting a man from a far. It looked like they were at the edge of a cliff. As he was this close to shoving her off, he pounced and she grabbed him by the neck and snapped it. She tossed him off. Kyoshiro looked at her.

"You must think I'm a monster." Lilith said feeling ashamed. "I can't believed I did that."

"Lilith."

Lilith stepped back and fell. Kyo was shocked.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO-" Kyoshiro looked down and saw her down safely on land, like 5 feet down next to the dead body smiling and sitting.

"AW! You do care?" Lilith said.

"I, knew you were playing, so I played along." Kyo said. "Dammit, we don't have time for this come on!"

"Sure, you knew." Lilith said rolling her eyes.

 **Masato . . .**

As Masato beat most of Aram's men, he finally came up to the point of facing Aram. They stared down.

"You must be a lucky old man." Aram said. "But not so lucky enough when I rip your throat out. What do you say? Dance?"

Masato bared his teeth . . .

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Part 3 will be out soon . . .**


	46. Chapter 46: and Blood: Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for my O.C's  
**

 **Note: Part 3 is here. I'll be doing my other story's to get caught up on updates for now, that and to finish them off. So, no Ginga chapters for a while until I feel like getting back to it. Nothing against it, I just need to get caught up or I lose interest in doing those story's. Again expect the unexpected.  
**

Chapter 46: Choking on air, tears, and blood: Part 3

 **Masato Vs Aram . . .**

Masato faced Aram himself. With Aram's evil face smiling back at him, Masato claws the ground to have the urge to kill. Masato has a long history with Aram that he never talked about to anyone. When Masato was younger, his brother Nickolai was his leader. Nickolai is similar to his brother, only difference is that Nickolai has Trial by Combat's, only to determine whether they do one choice or the other. Aram demanded a Trial by Combat, which Nickolai excepted. They fought in the arena, only for Nickolai to be slashed by Aram. What Masato experienced is enough to get revenge.

"Listen you old bastard. Your men are fleeing. Cowards the lot of them." Aram said. "Stand down now and you will be spared."

Masato tackled Aram. They fought for a while. Masato's men weren't anywhere to be seen. Kyo's friends took most of them all out so they didn't have to lose an army. Masato didn't care, he seems to like working alone more than with an army. Most of his fights are suicidal and brutal, but that doesn't stop him from protecting his family and tribe folk.

"Masato!" Lilith yelled from the distance. She ran down. Kyoshiro was with her. He tried to stop her, but she spead up to catch up to Masato and Aram. Masato dropped Aram and grabbed Lilith, and threw her out of the way to keep her safe.

Aram grabs Masato and as they fight Aram rams Masato to a tree. Choking him to death. Kyoshiro interfered to get Aram off of Masato. Masato kicked Kyoshiro away, and Grabbed Aram by the neck. They tumbled down a hill and super close to a cliff. Masato was down. He saw how far down the cliff was, in an ocean. Aram saw it as well. Aram was willing to kill Masato, what ever it took. Aram pushed him off, but Masato grabbed him to fall down as well. They landed in the water.

"AAAAH!" Aram went.

"Masato!" Lilith ran down.

"Quick. Before he drowns!" Kyoshiro rushed down with Lilith.

As they were running. Aram was in the deep water, its dirty texture and nasty sea weeds. Aram looked around to see where Masato is. He saw no sign of the old man. He swam up to grab air. He saw both Kyo and Lilith. He smirked but something grabbed him by the leg and dragged him down. Bubbles were forming and rising up as Aram was running out of breathe. Kyo and Lilith saw nothing else after that, but something was coming at them. They got into position, but than Masato rising from the water. Masato lived.

"You're alive." Lilith hugged Masato. Masato was happy to see Her.

"Where did Aram go?" Kyo asked.

Masato looked back at the ocean. As he notices bubbles rising in the water. Deep down. Aram was drowning. His leg was tide to the seaweed. He was struggling, he was choking under water. As Masato was still looking in the distance, the Bubbles stopped. Masato knew at that moment it was finished.

"Let's find your friends." Lilith suggested.

They walked away from the ocean. They wern't sure who won that fight, but it was brutal to see so many go.

 **Meanwhile . . .**

"We were outnumbered. We killed a few. But most got away. Aram is dead." One of Arams men reported. Spike was giggling. "What do you want us to do?"

"It's not what I'll do." Spike said. "It's what she will do."

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: I'm giving this a break. New chapters for other storys.**


	47. Chapter 47: The Truth about John

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for mine.  
**

 **Note: Enjoy! Leave a review!  
**

Chapter 47: The Truth about John

 **Weed . . .**

At the edge of the cliff. Weed rest above the stars, thinking of the return of Kyoshiro. When will he be back? When will Spike attack? When will Winter start? A lot of questions to fry your brain. Weed is just tired of this. He's tired of war, enemy's, and secrets. All he wants more than anything in the world is a chance to give peace. To have everyone get along. But in his head it just sounds plain out silly to think. He can understand that not everyone can apologize and except each other as Yukimura said the other day. But for Weed, he see's forgiveness, maybe not in the right way everyone wants. But some how, there has to be a chance where they can all see that, even if Spike is cruel, similar to Hougen (Not a lot). He can be given a chance to show forgiveness.

Weed sighed heavily, looking down at the pack, getting ready for a fight. Doubling shifts to make sure no one comes out and attacks. Weed admires there stamina, but it seems like so much to over react about over G.B. returning from Spike giving a message.

"Are you Weed?" A woman asked behind him. Weed raised his head. It was that girl G.B. brought back. Sora.

"Yes. It's nice to meet the daughter of John. How are you?" Weed said.

"Good. G.B. has been real generous toward me. The rest of Ou has been very welcoming. I just love it here. My father wanted me to just stay with my mother. I don't know why he wouldn't want me here." Sora was saying with a smile. "I just . . . can't believe this is Ou."

"Your father was a really good man Sora. I wish he was here to see you." Weed said.

Sora giggled. "Oh I know he's not that good of a man, I'll tell him that when he gets here."

"Gets here?" Weed said.

"G.B. said he was going to make sure that every one of Hougens men were taken care of before coming back."

Weed was shocked that she didn't know. He was thinking every bad word to say to G.B. Cursing him for lying, and making him have to lie to the daughter of John.

"Oh! Right, I forgot. Sorry, I've been on the edge lately." Weed said covering his truths.

"I can see you're at the edge." Sora said as Weed looked down and moved away from the cliff. Weed walks to Sora and asks her.

"What was he like? Your father."

Sora was scoffing, thinking of the days she was still with her father. "He was everything." She started. "He was one of the most bravest, smartest and keenest dog I've ever known. I remember nights when he help me learn more than everyone."

 **Past . . .**

John was sitting down waiting for his own cub to sleep. She couldn't sleep, because of the stuff she dreams about, like hunters or monsters. It's silly to her father, but it's because he's not afraid. Sora feels more safe near him.

"Father. You'll never leave me right?" Sora asked.

"I'll never leave." John said licking her forehead.

"Promise?" She was drowsy.

"I promise." John laid down next to her.

Sora laid at his side just so her ears will listen to every breath he makes. Knowing that he is right next to her. John loves when she does that. He feels like he has more luck in his bones than ever.

 **Present . . .**

"He was just. Always there." Sora continued. Weed was happy and sad at the same time. Weed had to talk to G.B. He couldn't handle letting her feel more lies.

Later that night, G.B. was trying to recover from running. He was replenishing himself with water to re-hydrate. He heard a noise, behind him was Weed. He was standing there with an angered face.

"What?" G.B. asked, Weed slowly walked down and said.

"What have you done to her?"

"Who?"

Weed sighed and grabbed his head and aimed at the woman he was talking about. G.B. saw Sora talking to Cross and other friends. G.B. sighed in sadness.

"I couldn't tell her." He said. "I didn't know how to say it to her. I . . . I don't want to upset her in any way."

"I understand." Weed said. "But when will you tell her. She thinks he will be back soon."

"I know . . . I . . . I'm sorry I . . . I didn't know what to do." G.B. said paceing and kicking rocks to the river.

Weed saw him frustrated, he wanted to help him but didn't know how. He sat next to him and asked.

"What if some one I loved passed G.B. and I only knew he was ok. Would you tell me then." Weed asked.

"I would've told you." G.B. said. "Maybe I don't know."

"Well, we'll just have to make it like that. Just tell her in the way you would tell me." Weed wasn't sure on how else he could help. She's going to ask people sooner or later. G.B. just didn't want it to be too soon.

 **Meanwhile with Jane . . .**

Akame and Jane were laying in the same shed that they fell in love in. Jane and him were together on a bunch of pillows, Jane sat up looked at her sleepy mate and giggled, she left to go somewhere. Akame lifted his head up.

"Where are you going?" Akame said.

"Out." Jane said turning with a smile.

She walked out. Akame laid there in silence. But then as he was getting up, he hears a chain sound. He felt something around his neck and it was a shiny dog choker. It was stuck on him. He didn't know how to take it off. He thought it might be Jane that put it on him. "What are you doing Jane?" He thought to himself.

 **In Hokkaido . . .**

Jerome and Maxime were running in the woods, Jerome needed to test his strength and Maxime just wanted to show off to Jerome. Jerome keeps ignoring him, but it just makes him even more annoying.

"Slow!" Maxime darted by as Jerome was rolling his eyes, wishing Jane was the one annoying him and not Max. Jerome arived riht back at the barn. Max was there. Jerome walked past him. "Where were you Jerome?"

"Now I know why Lydia doesn't miss you." Jerome said.

"Oh! Maybe, but who the hell misses you?" As Maxime talks back Jerome stops. He doesn't do anything, except think. "I see." He whispered. "No one." Max said. "No one cares about you, because of the way you act toward them. Why do you think Janes not coming back."

"Jane was taken away. How do you know what happened to her." Jerome whispered.

"Because. Spike was making a deal with her. Explaining how he will leave Gins pack alone, and her sister." Max said coming to him.

"How?" Jerome asked.

"With a little act."

"What?"

Maxime smiled and shook his head. Walking toward the barn.

"What act?!" Jerome yelled.

Maxime kept walking, Jerome sprinted and knocked him down the ground. Max locked jaws on his neck.

"What act?!" Jerome yelled again.

Max whispered in his ear. "You didn't think this was all over did you?" Jerome looked at him with a concerning look. "Spike killing Hakuro, Gin and Weed living in peace, Janes freedom, or captivity. Did you think it was all done with? Like he would have forgotten all about them." Jerome stepped away.

"What are you talking about?" Jerome said as he was getting up.

 **Later . . . Night time**

All day and night Akame was trying to get free. He didn't know how the chains work, he's never seen them before. Someones approaching. It was Jane, with Kotetsu in chains as well. She was latching the chain around a pipe. Akame sighed.

"Jane?" Akame said as Jane stopped to hear his voice. "Jane, talk to me. What are you doing?"

"What I was told." She said locking the chains. She didn't look at him, because she didn't want to see his face, of what he thinks. "I'm sorry this is happening Akame. But this isn't just for me, or for Misty, or you. This is for the pack. I'm trying to save you all before this begins. You're right, I'm not smart to trust this pack. I'm not proud that I chose to be with them. But being threatened by Spike that he will attack unless I don't do as he says, scares me. I can't let you all fight him like this. I don't want to do this, but I have to. I hope you'll find a way to forgive me. I'll be in Hokkaido. Please, don't stop me." Jane ran out of the shed.

"Jane!" Akame yelled as she ran to go get Weed in tears. "Jane!" He yelled again. Jane tightened her eyes blocking the image of Akame in her mind. "JANE!"

 **Meanwhile . . .**

Weed and G.B. were approaching to the location where Sora is. G.B. swallowed nervously. Weed placed his paw on his shoulder. G.B. took a deep breath and walked to Sora. Scared to death, G.B walked to where Sora was next to the shined river where the stars reflections are shown. G.B sighed and sat next to her.

"G.B.? Hi." She said happily hugging him. "Beautiful tonight right?"

"Yep." G.B. said clawing the ground slowly and quietly so Sora doesn't hear.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"I need to tell you something." G.B. said. "The day I met you. I . . ." He looked at her, and she was looking at him. "Lied." She was confused. "Your dad, was killed." She froze. Looking in the river, not letting a tear out, but just stewing the words in her head.

"How." She said calmly. "How did he die?"

"A man named Hougen killed him. But you don't need to worry about him, he's dead too. Weed defeated him."

Sora nodded understanding, but another question came to mind.

"Did he suffer?" Sora asked.

"Well, lightning hit Hougen right in the head, so I'll have to say yeah." G.B. said with a giggle.

"No . . . Well yeah him . . . But my Dad. Did he?" Sora asked.

G.B. Didn't know how to answer that so he said.

"No. He fought until his last breath. He didn't die in vain. He died with Honor." G.B. said, Sora laughed a little.

"So, the old man did go the way he wanted?" Sora joked.

"Y-Yeah I guess he did." G.B. agreed. She giggled so much that she almost fell right on the ground. But she landed on his shoulder. G.B. accepted it, but Sora looked up and smiled. So did G.B.

"OH! JUST KISS ALREADY!"

G.B. was startled only to see Sasuke on the other side of the river wagging his tail and snickering, ruining the moment for him.

"Goddamn you Sasuke!" G.B. yelled. Sora laughed at the two of them.

"If no one else will tell you, I will." Sasuke said.

G.B. was frustrated. "I'm sorry Sora, he's a bit of a . . ."

And at that moment, Sora kissed him on the nose. G.B. was just blushing. They both hugged.

Weed giggled seeing the two of them happy together. He walked off, but then he saw Jane running to him.

"Weed!" Jane said arriving.

"What is it?" Weed said.

"Spike took Kotetsu." Jane said surprising Weed. "I tried to stop him, but he . . . He."

"Calm down." Weed said. "Where did he go."

"I'm not sure, back to his pack I think. Wait . . . I think I might know where they are."

"Okay, I'll get . . ."

"No! Weed, he's going to kill him." Jane said. Weed gasped. "If we waist time, we'll be too late."

"Okay. Than we have no time to lose. Lead the way."

Weed and Jane ran out of the fields.

"Do you know where they might be?!" Weed asked.

"I think I do. But we need to hurry!" Jane lead the way.

So, the two of them will journey to find the pack, or so Weed thinks.

 **To be continued . . .**

Note: Thanks for reading, let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed.

Please Leave a review. I really want to know what you guys think, you don't have to. But I just love the feed back.


	48. Chapter 48 The Gorge

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for my own.  
**

 **Note: Hey Sorry. Internet went down again. Came back to me and Now I spent all of Saturday, Sunday, and Monday writing this.  
**

Chapter 48: The Gorge

 **Akame . . .**

It was Morning. Akame was down, and by down, he means disappointed. Not just in Jane, but himself. He trusted her long enough in order to be stabbed in the back. Just when he was happy to be her mate.

"Akame?" Kotetsu said in the corner. Akame looked at him. "Is Weed going to die?"

"I don't know son." Akame said sitting up. "I hope not. But I'm sure when we get out of here, we will go after them."

"I'm scared." Kotetsu laid down. "Maybe I can call the others." He barked and howled. He wasn't sure if it worked. He looked over to Akame.

"Help me!"

Akame sat up and howled. Kotetsu barked as well. Akame hadn't howled like this since The fall of Akakabuto. They stopped for a while. Akame laid right back down.

"You know something?" Akame asked Kotetsu. "I've never felt so disapointed in myself in a long time. I was wrong to let everything Jane was keeping from me slide. I never thought about how she really felt once. maybe this is what I deserve. For not listening."

"You did listen." Kotetsu said. "You love her, and she loves you."

Akame laid there in silence. Kotetsu sighed.

"Fine." Kotetsu whispered to himself. "If the old man won't help me escape, than I'll have to find a way off these chains." Kotetsu stepped back and pulled away from the chains to see if they would work.

"Kotetsu, it's not use. Don't waste your energy. They may be . . ." As Akame was still explaining Kotetsu slipped out of the choker and tumbled to the corner. "Never mind." Akame said sighing and smiling with rolled eyes.

"I'll get you out." Kotetsu loosened the choker and got Akame out. Now they exited out of the shed. "What do we do."

"If we're going to face Spike then we need to get Gin and the others." Akame advised. "Come on."

They both ran back to the fields.

 **Meanwhile, Jerome . . .**

Maxime and Jerome were in the barn discussing what max said the other day.

"What is Jane doing?" Jerome asked.

"Her mission is to decide which one of the Akita's have to go. In exchange he will grant them their freedom." Maxime.

"Gin and Weed? One of them has to go."

"Yes. But if not, than what happened to Hakuro will happen to them." Max said scratching his ear.

"Shit. I need to get there now."

"It's to late."

"What?!"

"She needs to make a decision before winter. Or Spike will assume she isn't going to bring anyone back. He'll kill them all. Boom! Over and done with." Maxime got up and show Jerome where the meeting will take. "The Gorge."

"The Gorge." Jerome asked.

Later in the afternoon, they reached to the top of the mountain. Jerome and Maxime sat next to each other just to see what the Gorge looked like. Kind of like the one Jerome jumped over to test Weed.

"This is where they'll meet." Max said.

"I can't let this happen." Jerome said. "I swore to protect Weed."

"Well, if this doesn't happen. Than theirs nothing to protect" Max said. "Weed's Life or The Pack of dogs, he's protecting. Which one sounds more important."

"They both are. It's just. . . . . Too hard to keep the things you love safe. Weed has too much to carry on his back right now."

Maxime looked back down at the Gorge. He was just thinking. Spike and his men will meet Jane at the Gorge with Weed. So, how can they save both the pack and Weed. Plus eliminate Spike and Victor.

"I know one thing." Max said. Jerome turned to him, max faced him as well. "We ambush them the way we ambushed Hakuro." Jerome thought about it. "I know, it's stupid to bring a past betrayal back, but this could be a perfect way to get rid of them. Join them, get them comfortable, then . . ." Max swings his paw kicking a rock to a tree. "We Win."

Jerome scoffed. "We?"

"I was forced to do too much for those bastards. I want to help kill them as well." Max said. "Are we good?"

Jerome nodded with a smile. "Let's go!"

They both run down to the barn.

"We need more allies!" Max yelled to him. "More men. Does Weed have more?"

"We've had so much during the battle with Hougen. It's hard to know if anyone parted ways after all that." Jerome thought. "What about you?"

"No not really."

"What!" Jerome stopped. "You don't know anyone."

"Anyone I know, I kept from killing you and Jane. Even Victor. Though I know you have a bone to pick with him." Max said. "So Gaju it is than. Let's get . . ."

"I can't." Jerome said with his head lowered.

"What?"

"They don't know I'm alive." Jerome said.

"Jane knows." Max said.

"No, she doesn't know I'm a member either."

"Damn it!" Max yelled. "Well. We need to let them know about this. Otherwise I can't help you."

"I know!" Jerome said. "Let me think. Let's keep moving. We don't want to give anything away."

They continue walking.

 **Weed and Jane . . .**

At the docks. Jane and Weed arrive. It was sunset.

"They have to be here." Jane said looking down. "Dammit they aren't."

"Where else could they be?" Weed asked.

"Hokkaido." Jane realized. "Of course. Shit!"

"Hokkaido? How do we get there?" Weed asked.

"They way I first got there." Jane pointed. "The boat. We'll sneak on and ride there."

Jane and Weed ran down, Jane was nervous they would get caught, but it doesn't seem like the humans are leaving yet.

Jane and Weed sneak into a boat. The same boat that Jerome and Her went to Hokkaido. Not one human noticed them yet. But she and Weed hid in the spot where Jane hid a long time ago.

"Seems like forever." Jane said to herself. Weed sat next to her.

"Are you sure this is the quickest way. Hokkaido is a very far trip." Weed asked.

"I'm sure Weed. Winter hasn't started yet. So they won't attack." Jane said.

"Winter is the least of my problems Jane. What about Kotetsu." Weed said.

"He has to be there Weed. Where else could they be. It only took a day to get there."

"Yeah but, aren't we running out of time, you said it yourself Jane." Weed thought for a second. Jane didn't answer him until he asked. "Is something wrong? Something your not telling me."

"I . . . I need you." Jane answered with her head down. Weed was concerned.

"What?"

"I need you, to give to Spike in order to save this pack." Jane told him. He was shocked but angry.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"You wouldn't go. At least I didn't think you would. Gin wouldn't let you. No one would. I couldn't have anything slow us down Weed."

"We've done everything for you, everything! We've done so much and you're going to turn on us." Weed yelled.

"No!" Jane said. "I'm trying to save everyone. And my sister. Spike wants to attack in the Winter. It's too damn close to it. If I don't make a decision, they all die."

"You lied to me Jane! You manipulated me into coming here." Weed got up.

"Weed!" Jane didn't know what to say except.

"JEROME IS ALIVE!"

Weed stopped with a blank stare turned to her. Weed's heart raced hearing those words. Jane and him just stared at each other.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Sorry to go buzz killington on you, but that's all folks. Leave a review and I hope you enjoyed.**


	49. Chapter 49: He Lived, Believe it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for my own.  
**

 **Note: Hey! Surprised? Enjoy this Chapter!  
**

 **Also as a disclaimer The chapter title did not sound like something Naruto would say when I wrote it. LOL!**

Chapter 49: He lived. Believe it!

 **At the Docks . . .**

Weed had a heart racing back and forth. Hearing those words go right through his ears gave him an empty look. Jane came a little close. Weed turned around. He didn't sit. He didn't look at her. He didn't do anything.

"Spike told me to bring or kill one of you. Either Gin or You." Jane started. "I couldn't do it to Gin. And I had no reason to do it to you, until I found out who Jerome's Leader was. You didn't come to mind when I was trying to figure it out. I . . . I wanted to have a good enough reason so I can just do it and save everyone. Without the decision being hard. But than . . ."

"Hearing it was me." Weed finished. "That banished Jerome. Nothing held you back. I get it."

"I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for hearing that story G.B. and the others told." Jane added.

"You talk like I should just accept this. Like I should forgive you." Weed said looking away. "Do you not believe that we can stop this?"

Jane sighed. "No, but . . . If I don't make a decision, it will be too late. I don't want to hurt anyone. Or lose anyone else. We need to do this."

Weed got up and sighed. He understands why Jane is doing this. He wants to protect them too. But how can he be sure.

"Jane. How do you know that Spike will not come back to harm us. How do you know that selling me will end this. I know I'm saying he might not change. But I think their can be another way. Where we don't have to fight anymore. I proved that when my Father almost killed Hougen. I told them that wars like these now, they will never end, if we don't forgive them for the mistakes they made. Jane, I believe theirs an end to this. Without bloodshed. We just need to work hard enough to get there." Jane nodded. She scratched the floor.

"I could forgive that." Jane said. "I could forgive anyone of the Bloodthirsty. Anyone . . . . Except for Spike."

"Jane . ."

"If you lived with us and see what me and Misty go through. You'd understand. But you don't." Jane walked to see the horizon in the distance. "Spike will come. Unless I have you."

"Jane. I understand little about your past. What happened between you two?" Weed asked sitting down. Jane sat down as well. She promised she never tell anyone. Not even Akame.

"Me and Spike. Were a couple. Were . . ." Jane said hanging her head. Shutting her eyes and scratching the floor of the deck. "We met a long time ago. When we were younger. I was a 8 years old when I met him, and he was a year older than me. I wanted to help fight for my previous pack that I enjoyed more than his, but they wouldn't let me. Because I was a Girl. They wanted Males, not Bitches, as they said. But Spike. He . . . He was different from the rest. When I met him"

 **10 years ago . . . Jane**

Jane sat near the cliff looking down at a city, but in the distance, see's a place called Mount Fuji. Jane loved the beauty of seeing a new place she never knew.

"Love that place don't you?" She turned and saw a Spaniel laying on a boulder in a smoulder look trying to impress her. She rolled her eyes.

"Love is a strong word." Jane said. "I'd say, it's nice."

"Nice?!" Spike said with both his eye brows up jumping down. "No, no. I see you coming here every night. Looking at the same thing and never blink. Must be something."

"I've never been there. In the city." Jane said. "I wonder what it's like."

"Oh it's nice. Humans yelling to get off the road. Peddles of Cherry Blossoms everywhere. Even in your hair. And Woods. Trees and Water." Spike said shouldering her. Jane rolled her eyes again, and giggled to herself.

"I would LOVE to go there one day." Jane said walking close to where she see's the city more better.

"You really want to make this work for you and the young lady don't you?" Spike asked.

"Misty is my sister. And Yeah." Jane said sitting down. "But I don't care anymore, one day, me and Misty will find a better place."

"You know, I can change your mind. I'm good at that." He said sitting next to her.

"Are you?" Jane said. "I like to see you try."

"Don't move." Spike said tenderly. Spike jumps on the boulder he made his entrance on. He puts his paw on his shoulders and stands with his head held high in a stance of him being a strong, smart, and perfect male. "I Spike! Vow to protect the White Kishu who brightens the world with her smile! Her sister will be safe in my arms and safe with my pack! Hows that?" Jane smiled and shook her head.

"Yeah. I'm convinced!" Jane said sarcastically.

Jane and Spike soon came close together. They were both happy. Or, were happy.

 **Present . . .**

"I've known him longer than Gin and Misty. He's not kind to anyone." Jane said sitting down. "Not even to me. That's why I can't forgive him. He treated me bad the moment he got bored of me. He loved spending time with Misty more. Because she was young, and had a fighter in her. I'm more happy she had a better life with Spike. When I met you guys, you all were different. Akame was different from him. When I was in his arms, I felt. Safe." Weed thought about what she said. He paced back and forth. Jane was looking at him.

"What do you want from me." Weed asked.

"Spike wants you. I don't know what he wants from you, but all I know is that this will end the war." Weed thought about it. He wants to protect everyone. But how can he do that with violence. Weed isn't a violent dog. "Weed I . . . "

"Hey!" The Captain that owns the boat yelled at both the dogs. "You two get off my God-Damn boat!" The Captain Grabbed a net and swung at the dogs. Jane dodged and jumped on the Captain knocking him down to the ground. Weed followed. "Someone get those dogs!"

The crew saw the dogs running toward. They grabbed weapons to catch or hurt the dogs, but Jane looked at Weed. He smiled in a way of saying "Let's take 'em" Jane smiled to Weed too. They both darted at the crew. The crew were swinging nets, pipes, sticks, 2x4's, and so and so. Jane and Weed darted out of the docks. They lost their ride, but they were safe.

Weed panted. "We made it!"

"Yeah." Jane agreed. "We did." Jane faced Weed. "Look, Weed . . ."

"I'm coming with you." Weed interrupted.

"W-What?" Jane was shocked.

"Look, I want to end this to. I don't much care about myself. I care about my pack, and everyone around me. Even you Jane. We all cared about you. You don't have to live with that monster anymore. Just lead the way and I'll follow."

And so, the two of them walked. They were both panting from wasting their energy with the crew of sailors. Jane leaned in to Weed's ear.

"He lived." Jane said. "Believe it."

Weed smiled. Though she didn't trust that she was telling the truth, but he was certain that she was right.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Thanks for reading, sorry about the no update last week. Stupidly busy. It'll be like that for another week. But I hope you enjoyed.**


	50. Chapter 50 The Journey to Hokkaido

**Disclaimer: I don't own th Ginga series or characters except for my own.  
**

 **Note: No upload next week ok, I have to go somewhere on the 5th and won't be back for a while. But enjoy this chapter for now and keep up the loving.  
**

 **Guess what! Only Ten chapters left before we hit the Finally. Excited?**

Chapter 50: Journey to Hokkaido.

 **Gin . . .**

Gin sits right at the edge of the cliff waiting for his son. Gin was starting to worry. He looked behind him and saw no one. He looked down the cliff to see the rest of the pack and saw no one either.

"Where are you Weed?" Gin said to himself. His ear pricked up hearing rustling in the bushes. It was Akame. He showed up panting. "Akame? What are you doing up here? Have you seen my son?"

"W-"

"Weed! Gin!" A voice interrupted Akame. "I'm back!" Kyoshiro came up the cliff. "Damn. I had the journey I'll tell you, we were fighting and Aram and . . ." He stopped to only see Gin and Akame looking at him. "What?"

Akame opened his mouth about to tell them what's going on.

 **Later . . . With the whole pack.**

"WHAT!" Kyo, Misty, and G.B. yelled.

"My sister?" Misty started speaking to Akame. "No, no it can't be. She, she wouldn't do such a thing."

"Well your sister screwed us all over. She'll probably even tell them about the groups we're forming to." Kyo paced with irritation. Ken walked up to calm things down.

"Look, we still have time." He started. "We need to get to Hokkaido, it's where Spike is. And Victor and Aram. Everyone she said."

The old Leader Masato spoke in Russian to Ken.

"He said Aram drowned." Lilith said.

"Okay, so their are only two leader's left." G.B. said. "Than it shouldn't be too hard to take the others out right?"

"Not unless we have everyone we need." Gin said. "We still need to hear from Joe if he is on our side or not."

"He's coming." Yuki said. "I just know he is. And when he does, tomorrow we go save Weed and put an end to Spike."

"And what about Jane?" Cross asked stepping in.

"Who? Oh you mean the Kishu? Yeah, she's not coming back to us." Yuki said directly.

"I'm with Yuki. I'm mean, I could see Misty betraying us, but Jane!" Kyo agreed.

"What?! You would leave her with them?!" Cross was shocked.

"I agree." Akame said. "She was only doing this because she wanted to stop this war before it begins."

"I don't know." G.B. butted in. "I think they might be right. She could do this again."

"She won't when Spike is dead." Misty said. "Right?!" Everyone was silent not wanting to answer. "Why aren't any of you answering?"

It was still silent until.

"Agreed." Gin said. "If we can successfully kill him, than this is all over."

"That!" Everyone was startled. "That! Was all I wanted to hear!" Joe came up from a hill to look down to Gin. His pack came up as well. So many dogs raised as the sun was rising. Gin smiled from down below.

 **An Hour later. . . .**

Everyone was getting ready for a fight. Every one pack formed together as one. Masato, Joe, Yukimura, and Gin, all looking down at the thousands of dogs looking above. The Leaders were finally ready to start a real battle. Gin and the rest leaded away. They started running North where they will all meet Jane, Weed and Spike.

This is where they will make history.

To be continued . . .

 **Note: Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review!**


	51. Chapter 51: Daisuke and Hidetoshi

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for my own.  
**

 **Note: Hey everyone! I'm back. Enjoy! Also, not that this bothers me, but I would like it if you all would not ask me when I'm uploading. Look, I get it. I haven't been uploading or anything like that at all, and I don't want to sound mean or rude at all, but It's real hard to write when I have other stuff going on. After taking a break from a week and making promises that end up not happening, it disappoints me and I feel like it disappoints you. But it's fine, I'm not mad at anyone. I just need time to adjust back to writing again. But enough of that enjoy this chapter!  
**

Chapter 51: Daisuke and Hidetoshi

 **Weed . . .**

Miles from Home, they arrive at Aomori, just below Hokkaido on the map. Jane and Weed walked on the Sidewalk just to see lots of cars driving by and people talking, and going by on their day. Jane pulled Weed away so the man on the bike could ride by.

"Wow, City's like these are real crowded." Weed said.

"Yeah, these aren't places we love being in." Jane said looking for an opening. "Through the Ally, we need to escape this crowd before we get lost." Jane and Weed went through. Dirty brick walls and posters and litter rotten pieces of paper were everywhere. Jane looked around and saw that these group of people were scattered everywhere and they need to wait it out. "Alright, we should just sit here until they're no more walking by." She advised

"Okay, it won't be too long." Weed said sitting down. Jane paced for a while. "Does Jerome ever talk about me?" Jane stopped and looked at him. She didn't want to lie anymore so she came clean with him.

"He never mentioned your name or anything like that. He'd say his Leader and I'd never know his name. He did tell me how he was separated from you. A man found him and fixed his wounds and than he . . . heard your howls." As Jane said that Weed smiled. He was proud that Jerome at least heard the howls of freedom before being taken away. "So, what happened between you two. If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't." Weed said. "Jerome and I. We . . . I wanted to spare the spy's that Hougen sent after us. Jerome lied and said I was right and kept Kyo from killing them himself. Jerome went behind my back and killed them himself. He killed one, and when I witnessed him about to kill the other, he ripped the dobermans throat out before I could stop him." Weed sighed. "He told me it was for our goal and I just could understand why he would murder only to bring back freedom. I . . . I beat him senseless and told him I didn't need him. Knowing what he did, I told him to get out. Others were mad that I did it, they left, but they came back. And rejoined."

"Than later he. Sacrificed himself?" Jane asked.

"Not til the end. When we were right there at the end." Weed said. "If I . . . If I didn't throw him out, none of this would have happened. We'd probably still be here, but he'd be back in Gajo. Not in Hokkaido."

Jane sat next to him. She knew what to tell him. It's something she learned a long time ago.

"Weed? Do you think G.B. would be in that tunnel now and not Jerome. Do you think Jerome would still be with the pack during the battle and not Fighting Hougen. I don't know much of what happened to you and Hougen, but I'd say exile or not, the Same outcome would have happened either way. Weather you were involved or not. I'm no expert, but I'd say that things go wrong and know matter how bad it was, it wasn't your fault. You tried and to me, that's all that matters." Weed thought about it, he nodded in agreement. Jane softly pushed him to make him smile. "Come on. I think we can now make it through this crowd now." She said. Weed followed.

Meanwhile two customers were in a crowd gathering supplies for hiking. One customer took out a smoke and lit it bothering others. But not the women. They kept staring at the most hottest man they've knew for a long time. Men elbowed their spouses and girlfriends to look the other way. His name was Hidetoshi, his friend Daisuke was with him as well.

"Why is water so expensive." Daisuke asked himself. As he was paying for his water he looked around. He saw the two dogs going threw a crowd of people. He didn't get a good look at what breed it was. But looking through the crowd, legs were in the way. But he saw the pelt and it reminded him of an old friend he knew since growing up. He grabbed his water and started walking to see if it was who he think it was.

"Daisuke?" Hidetoshi said turning around seeing him leave.

Daisuke pushed some people out of the way. The two dogs were long gone. He sighed in disappointment. The crowd was half gone Hidetoshi caught up.

"What happened?" He said.

"I thought I saw . . ." Daisuke started. "...Gin."

"You saw him?" Hidetoshi asked.

"I think."

"We should follow them."

"What?!"

"Pets have been going missing. Gin might have them in his pack." Hidetoshi discovered this a while back. Pet's have been going missing in different locations and he thinks it has somthing to do with the stray dogs. "It seems like they're heading north. We'll follow them and see where they lead us."

"You're right." Daisuke said. "Who knows, you might see John again also." He was walking back to the car. Hidetoshi hasn't seen John in a long time. He looked in the sky, he hopes one day he'll reunite with him. Soon.

"Let's get back to the car before we lose them." Hidetoshi advised.

The two left to get in the car.

Jane and Weed were running once again. They were real close to Hokkaido. It's only a few miles away until the meet their demise.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took forever. There was a lot of things going on this month that I got held back. Leave a review, to let me know what you think and I'll see you guys soon.**


	52. Chapter 52: I'll always love you

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE GINGA SERIES OR CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MY OWN.  
**

 **Note: Hey! Sorry for no upload last week! Hope you enjoy! Leave a review!  
**

Chapter 52: I'll always love you.

Gin stopped his pack to rest up. Their real close to arriving to Hokkaido. He stopped so they all can rest up. They all settled in. Gin stood on the hill looking at the mountains where Hokkaido is. Akame sat next to him.

"Is Jane out of our pack." Akame asked.

"I don't know." Gin closed his eyes and sighed. "I know why she's doing this. But I . . . I don't."

"I can speak for her Gin. She doesn't have to leave."

"Akame. I know you're trying to protect her, but what she is doing is putting us at risk, but mostly for Weed. Or maybe all of us. Regardless Spike knows where we are."

"I understand, but . . ."

"Gin!" Yukimura interrupted their conversation. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to show you something."

Gin, and Akame followed. Yukimura found a cave near by, enough to fit ten bears. It was slightly dark, but had a little light shined. A river of water was in the cave.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Yukimura asked Gin.

"Indeed." Gin replied.

"I think we should leave half the pack here." Yukimura suggested to Gin. "Not all of them, but the ones that can't fight. We can leave a few fighters here if we can, only if Spikes minions come and find this cave."

"I agree." Akame said. "Misty is pregnant, we can't leave her with us while we go into battle with others. And Ben. He's too old."

"I understand. This cave looks empty and it doesn't look like anyone claimed this area. We shall leave who ever can't fight here." Gin said.

"I'll leave some of my men here, and ask Joe if he can spare a few as well." Yukimura said.

"No, some of my pack are fighters. We need everyone we can to stop this bastard." Gin said.

"Correct, but what if he ends up throwing others of fighters here. Than we lose everyone here." Yuki advised. "I'll leave a few. Let's just talk to the others."

Later that day. many of the children and women decided to stay in the cave. Misty stayed. So did Cross and Ben. Masato called for Lilith. He spoke to her in Russian. He said.

"I want you to stay here to. I can't lose you."

"No! I came to fight beside you. I did this for you." Lilith begged. "Don't let me stay."

"You know I can't say no. But I have to say it just this once. You are a fighter, a true fighter. Tough enough to take any foe down. Tough enough to take me down to." Masato chuckled.

"Masato." Lilith said. But Masato placed his paw on her shoulder.

"I will always love you. I will always love my pack. And the family I have left. Let me sacrifice myself for you, one final time."

After that Lilith sighed holding her tears in. She hugged him.

"I love you. You were too much like a father to me." Lilith said.

"You young pups were all like my children. Thank you for everything." Masato stood tall. "Now, I'll kill everyone of those bastards until I fall."

Lilith smiled.

Ben spoke to his parents.

"I'll be safe mom." Ben told his mother. He left to join the others. He ran into Kagetora.

"Don't you wanna stay." Kage asked.

"No, I'm good. I'd rather help right now. My father and mother will be okay here." Ken told him. "Did you say your goodbyes to your father?"

"Of course I did." Kage said. "So, about Jane."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want her back after what she did?"

Ken wasn't sure what he wanted to do with her. But when the time came it would have to be one choice and one choice only. Let her stay, or exile her forever.

"If something happens to Weed." Ken said. "I want her out. But than again. If she can redeem herself somehow, and Weed is safe once more. Than she can stay."

"Yeah." Kage said. "I was thinking the same also."

"I'd want her out." G.B. interrupted. "Weed has given us back everything we almost gave up on. And all Jane did was play her way into retrieving Weed. I don't mean to sound dark. But I don't want her near me or anyone."

"G.B. said it." Kyoshiro said coming over. "She tricked us. And it was all so she can stab us in the back. You'd think after months going by it would come from Misty. But No. It comes from Jane."

"What about you Kage?" G.B. asked. Kage nodded.

"I agree." Ken couldn't argue about that so he let Kage have his own opinion.

"But do you know why she did this?" Rocket came out. "Akame told us that she's doing this to save us. Even thought I'm not saying she's doing the right thing, but she's being manipulated. Spike is telling her to do all of this. I know she wouldn't hurt us."

"That's what you think. Whatever." Kyo sighed. "Hook! Sasuke! Come here!" Sasuke came over, but Hook was still talking to Misty. "Sasuke, should Jane stay when we meet up with her again."

"Well, I don't know. She seems nice to me." Sasuke said.

"Nice!?" G.B. asked. "She took Weed away!"

"Yeah but, it's not like she wanted to do it."

As they argued, Hook and Misty have their discussion. Maybe their last. Hook hugged her.

"I'll be fine Hook. Just bring Jane back for me." Misty said.

"Promise." Hook smiled. They than part. He walked to kyo and the others to see what they wanted. "What did you guys want."

"Does Jane stay?" Kyoshiro asked.

"Oh! uh!" Hook didn't know how to answer that.

"What! Can't answer that?! Rather keep your girlfriend happy?!" Kyo got out of hand. Ken jumped in to calm things down.

"Kyo stop! We can't fight among ourselves. For now, we're not going to decide whether Jane stays or not. We're going to focus on stopping her. And Spike too. Set her a side and have more focus on Weed." As Ken is correct on this conversation. Kyoshiro nodded and backed off.

"I'm sorry." Kyoshiro sighed.

"No, it's fine." Hook forgave Kyo and walked away.

Later as they were all set. Gin and the others got ready to go. Yuki was walking with them, but Joe pulled him into the bushes to have a conversation.

"I'm staying." Joe said.

"What?" Yukimura asked.

"Listen, if Any of them get away we'll stop them if they come here okay. Take some of my men if you must, but someone has to stay back." Yukimura excepted his decision. "Listen Yuki. You better kill Spike. You don't, I'll kill him myself."

Yuki left with Gin and the rest of the pack. Joe bowed farewell to his father. Gin turned and smiled. They all ran to Hokkaido.

 **Jerome . . .**

Jerome stared out into the stars. Lydia and Maxime were in the barn resting. Night was dark. Jerome enjoyed watching the stars rise. It was interrupted when Lydia sat next to him.

"Still hate my brother?" Lydia asked.

"Why would I? We're working together are we not?" Jerome asked

"Seems like when I mention him he makes you sick."

"No, he can be a show off sometimes, but it doesn't change me at all."

"So, that bullet wound." Lydia saw it. She placed her paw on it. "Does it hurt when I touch it?"

"No. Not really. Not anymore. I feel a sting once in a while. But it never hurts enough to make me limp." Jerome explained. Lydia licked it. It gave Jerome a chill. "What are you doing?" Lydia giggled.

"Does kissing it make you feel even more better." Lydia asked. Jerome and Lydia were just continuing their conversation, as it was happening. Maxime was watching Jerome win his sister over. He didn't know how it made him feel, but it never angered him in anyway. Max can show some ways of exception.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Leave a review!**


	53. Chapter 53: Either One, or All

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for my own.  
**

 **Note: I have other chapters from different story's I'll be working on also. So I may work on those once in a while to keep up. So if no chapter comes from here, than you know why. Anyway, Enjoy!  
**

 **Warning! F-Word in one sentence!**

Chapter 53: Either One, or All

 **Morning . . . Weed**

Jane was cuddled up to Weed. It was a cold night. Weed awakened to find her head on his shoulder. Weed didn't mind, he woke her up. She yawned and stretched, as Weed stared in the distance to see how close they were at the Gorge.

"Are we There!" Jane yawn again. Stretching her back legs.

"I wish. But we may make it there today." Weed said confidently. "Have Faith."

"Nope!" Jane said rolling on her back. "No Faith. It'll take years to get There!" She said sarcastically. "At least it feels like it."

"I have a feeling that this could be the day Jane." He walked up and sat next to her. Laying herself on her back listening. "What can I expect."

"That HE . . . believe it or not. Is a man with his word. He never goes out on a promise." Jane said sitting up. "You can trust that he won't go after your pack."

"No I can't. I need proof that he won't go after anyone."

"He won't kill kids. Nor women. Even if he attacked, you'd see them there with them. Making Slaves out of them. He hasn't done that because a few packs cooperated well with them."

"How do you know."

Jane was silent for a while. She sighed.

"I was one of them. Me and Misty." Jane stood in a corner. "We were given away, so Spike can leave my old pack alone. Spike said He'd leave them alone if he either takes the leader, or give someone, anyone away. Either One or All."

"He gave you two away to protect themselves." Weed asked.

"Kinda. Misty was chosen, I wanted to reconsider with them but they weren't haveing any of that. So I went with her. But my old group was setting a trap. Spike left them alone for weeks and weeks. But than my old pack wanted to liberate us. Take us back. But suddenly. It was too late. They all failed. And I don't want the same for Gin. He wants you. One or All."

"So, he never wanted to come back and betray them, and take who and whatever? He never came back to turn on them?"

"No."

Weed thought about it, he believes Jane is telling the truth. Though if she is. The others don't know this. Not Gin, Akame, G.B. No one. How can Weed do this without a Liberation given by Gin.

"We need to tell my father." Weed suggested.

"What?"

"He won't believe you, nor will anyone else. You took me away from them, and you'd expect any of them to believe what you say. They'll put themselves in danger."

"Y-You're right. Damn, we have no time. It took long to get here. It'll take long to go back. Unless they . . . Decided to send a pack to find us."

Weed paced, Jane sat down.

"They trusted Jerome right?" Jane asked.

"Correct." Weed said.

"What if it came from him." Jane said.

"No. Jerome wouldn't leave me. He wouldn't even allow this."

"Than we can't do anything. We can't wait and hope someone followed us. We have a Dead Line."

"Let's Wait. Maybe they sent a pack long before anyone. Someone had to have followed us."

"Sigh, okay, we'll give it a full day. If they don't come. We make the exchange, and the message comes from Jerome."

"Of course."

Weed and Jane sat together and waited.

 **Hours later, Just past noon. . . ..**

Weed still seated in the same spot. Jane pacing and pacing.

Weed still seated minutes later. Jane laying on her back napping.

Later that hour. Weed is dozing to the point he's about to yell, Jane left to find food. She tossed a bird at Weed and it landed between his legs.

"Found food!" Jane said walking up.

"It took us a few days to get here, maybe they found out later and than . . . No that wouldn't . . . SHIT!" Weed finally lost his temper.

"Hey! Be quiet! Spikes men might be around!" Jane calmed him down.

"I Know. I know. I just . . . I don't wanna lose anyone. Not even Jerome. I wish you told me this from the start. Told all of us from the start, instead of lying to us." Weed said.

"Do you think I wanted to keep it from you?!"

"Well you sure didn't want to tell us anything for a while, even Jerome. I always thought that he was dead. I kept that guilt forever, in my heart, mind, soul. I kept feeling defeated every day."

"Weed."

"Is there more stuff you want to get off your chest while your at it."

"Weed."

"Is Hakuro really dead?! Did you love Akame, or have you been faking the whole time?! I your name even Jane?! Is Misty even your sister?!" Jane knocked him on the ground and she stood above him baring her teeth.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" Jane cursed.

Weed was shocked to be threatened like this. Jane cried, but she was more angry. She didn't care that she swore, she didn't feel so threatening before in her life.

"Jane?" Weed said. Tears fell down her face, she got off of him.

"They're not coming Weed. Let's just go." Jane said breathing slowly. Weed got up and walked with her. "I . . . I wasn't going to hurt you."

"I know." Weed said.

 **To be continued . . .**

 **Note: hope you enjoyed! Super Sorry about the profanity in the end. I left a warning in the beginning in case you missed. It seemed necessary to have at the time.**

 **Sneak peek: Chapter 54**

 **Here is a sneak peek at the next chapter, just to make up for lack of updates.**

"Did you see that?" Ram said beside Jerome.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Their is something in the woods." Ram walked down to see. Max and the others stayed back. However Max saw what no one else could see.

"RAM! Come Back!" Maxime yelled.

 **I'm afraid that's all. Please stay tuned.**


	54. Chapter 54: Faith

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for my own.  
**

 **Before you Read! No to self. I'll be close to finishing this off. And I wanted to make a few long chapters for you guys. So if I don't have an upload for this, or any other chapter, this means I'm currently working hard on the chapters to make them long and powerful. Please have patience. Enjoy! Leave a Review!  
**

Chapter 54: Faith

 **Gin . . .**

"Everyone stop!" Gin ordered. "Yuki, kyo. Go up the trees. Scope the area."

"Yes Leader!" Kyoshiro said. He climbed up with Yukimura. Yukimura was at the top, faster than Kyoshiro. He spotted nothing. But he sighed and scratched the trees in anger.

"Damn!" Yuki swore. "Why Weed. Why did you choose him Jane?" He said to himself.

As they landed down on the ground. Yuki and Kyo were disappointed in their search. Gin wasn't mad, but it worry's him more and more when he has no idea of where Weed may have gone. Gin paced thinking. Akame reassured him to keep him focused. Gin took a breath. He looked around to see other possible places they may have gone.

"Let's check the Gorge." Gin suggested.

"What makes you think he's down there?" Kyoshiro asked. "We can't find him."

"Maybe Janes making the deal now. We can stop her before she does." Gin said.

"Gin." Yukimura started. "How can we be sure. How can anyone be sure about this. Weed and you is all he wanted, maybe he will leave us alone if we."

"Shame on you!" GB interrupted. "Weed has done so much for us and you wanna say that what Jane's doing is okay?"

"We can't give up now." Akame said. "We came this Far, let's finish it. Once and for all."

"Jane is out!" Kyoshiro said.

"What?!" Gin asked.

"Half of the pack wants her gone, the others don't. We wanna hear from you Gin. We wanna know Janes Fate. We wanna know if she stays. If she goes. Or we Go." Kyoshiro made that strictly clear.

"Gin?" Akame said.

Gin stood there looking at Kyo. The others were waiting for an answer. Gin wants to give them a good clear answer, but even he hasn't decided.

 **Meanwhile . . . Weed and Jane.**

Weed and Jane have been walking for miles. Weed had his head down for a while. Feeling bad for saying those horrible things to Jane. Jane feels ashamed for her lies. That's all she hates. Jane turned to Weed and they both looked at each other.

"We don't have to do this." Jane said. "If you want to. You can go back."

"I can't. I don't want to." Weed said. "I was thinking, Jerome can deliver the message. He may not except, but I will demand him to do so."

"Yeah." Jane said.

As they were about to pass a big tree, a leaf fell on Weeds nose. He picked up a scent and he looked up. He saw Teshin. Little Brother to Ben and Kagetora.

"Teshin!" Weed yelled.

Jane was tackled down by G.B. from behind. Weed backed away and most of the pack came out. Some put Weed behind them to protect their Leader.

"Weed!" Gin came out. "I'm relieved you made it."

"Father?" Weed said. He turned to see Jane in G.B.s jaws. "G.B. Let her go."

G.B. released her. Jane inhaled and exhaled.

"Weed, we need to leave." G.B. informed.

"Jane tricked you. She's leading you to Spike." Kyoshiro added.

"I know, I know." Weed said. "She told me everything, and I'm going to Spike."

"What!?" Kyo asked. Everyone was confused about this.

"Weed, what are you talking about?" Yukimura asked. "Spike is going to kill you.

"No, Jane explained everything. She told me what would happen if I chose to be with Spike. And what she is saying is true. Because she was a member of another pack like us. Spike only wants me."

"Weed stop protecting her, and let's go." Yukimura said.

"No listen." Weed said. "He has . . ." Weed paused and couldn't say his name. He believed that they may not believe him.

"Who?" Gin asked. "He has who?"

Weed struggled to say it. He wants them to believe him and he wants this all to go well.

"Jerome." Weed said. "He has Jerome."

Everyone paused. Gin sighed.

"Weed . . ." Gin started.

"You just said that to bring him here did you?" Kyoshiro walked up to Jane. "Did you?!" He head butted her.

"Kyo!" Weed said.

"You couldn't find any other way, so that was the only one." Kyoshiro said. "You used him!"

"She didn't!" Weed pushed away. "She didn't tell me that until we went on the boat. She told me Kotetsu was taken. Than when I saw her lie, she told me everything. She told me why she did all of this."

"Weed. I know you aren't this stupid and idiotic to believe all this. She could have said any of that, to get you to follow her. But than, OH! JEROMES ALIVE! THE ONE I CAN'T GET OVER IS SOME HOW IN SPIKES LAP!"

"That's enough!" Gin said.

"Stop it Kyoshiro!" G.B. said.

"This is getting out of hand." Ken said.

"Kyo drop it already!" Kagetora said.

"She isn't lying!" Weed said.

"Jerome is Dead! You dumb ass!" Kyo said.

"Kyo!" Sasuke said.

"Stop talking to him like this!" Rocket said.

"Stop talking to him like what?!" Kyoshiro asked. "We've been telling him this from the start. It wasn't his fault. But you know what, we put so much in front of us that I've lost track in what to call you. If you're my leader. Or if you're . . ."

"Shut up!" G.B. Said getting between them. "That's enough!"

"You're right!" Kyoshiro said. "Leader does Jane stay?"

Weed looked up to see his father. His Father opened his mouth to reveal his answer, but.

"You don't have to decide!" Jane said. Everyone looked at her. "I don't have to stay if you don't want, but please. Keep Misty. I don't want her with me. She wouldn't be safe with me."

The pack looked at her.

"We'll protect her. But you. We want you to help us." Gin said.

"What?!" Kyo went.

"We all want you back."

Weed smiled at his father. Half the pack was glad, the other weren't. Kyoshiro slowly turned his head to Jane. He charged at her, but he was grabbed by the leg. Weed stopped him, before he could harm her. Kyoshiro tackled Weed and they both fought. G.B. and the others tried to break it up. But Weed told them No!

"This is my fight. I'll finish it." He said. Kyo was on top of him. Weed put his back feet on his stomach and kicked him off. He than hit a tree. Kyoshiro was recovering from his injurys. Weed stood over him. Kyo was about to speak but Weed barked. "No! I don't want to hear another word! I'm tired of it. This! This is what Spike wants. To break us, to tear us apart. We were all one! One of many! But now that was taken away from all the madness Spike has thrown at us! But now! I want you to stand!" Weed got on top of a boulder. "I want to stop all of this before it's too late. I want to fight beside all my allies. Even the ones I've been fighting with. Will you join me? Kyoshiro? And take Spike down? Even if what you say is true?" Kyoshiro looked around him, as if everyone, even the one that wanted Jane gone have chose Weed over him. Kyoshiro stood up.

"Yes." Kyoshiro bowed. "I will fight beside you. In the end. We will finally live. Peacefully."

Weed saw everyone bowing. Even Gin and Yuki. Jane bowed as well. Weed was proud. He feels as if his mother can see everything that's happening now. Weed let out a howl.

Howl!

Because He had Faith.

 **Meanwhile with Jerome . . . Night time**

Jerome, Max, Lydia, and Ram were staring at the stars.

"I see the dipper!" Ram said.

"Where?" Jerome asked.

"Right there! See it!"

"Yep." Jerome saw the Dipper. Lydia laid her head on Jeromes shoulder. Maxime noticed. But he didn't care. He can have her, he thought.

"Sh!" Ram said. "Do you hear that?"

"No." Jerome said getting in position. Ram walked a little closer and saw something move in the bushes.

"Did you see that?" Ram said beside Jerome.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Their is something in the woods." Ram walked down to see. Max and the others stayed back. However Max saw what no one else could see.

"RAM! Come Back!" Maxime yelled.

Ram was tackled by a Blood Thirsty. Jerome wanted to run. But.

"Stay still." Spike was behind him, with men behind him also. Jerome had a grin. Lydia and Max were caught. Ram on the ground. "Let's make our arrangement. Shall we?"

To be continued. . . .

Note: Leave a review! Sorry for late upload!


	55. Chapter 55: Wake up, Gin!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ginga series or characters except for my own.  
**

 **Note: Hey everybody! Thank you so much for your patience. Few! could it be any longer! JK! This should be worth the wait. It's a few words long. Took a while to get started. But I finally got it all! Now listen There are 5 chapters left. Which is fine! Slow down! I wanna make these chapters count. This means so much to finish something I've been working on for 2 years now. Well close to 2 years. But Whatever I decide to do, I wanna thank you guys. I've never heard of Fanfiction until I learned what I could do. Share my theory's. Make some fun chapters weekly or monthly. And I never thought for a second you guys would like any of this. I was so nervous to throw this out to you and to get feedback. But I was so amazed! And now, I'm going to pay you back with a long chapter that I've been dying to do. I promised a long chapter a long time ago and I failed. Than I said I owe you guys. Well here it is. So, let me shut up and let you guys read. Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 55: Wake up Gin!

 **Weed . . .**

Weed and Gin talked everything threw. What Weed wanted to do is make Spike think he's giving up. Enough so Spike can feel too comfortable. Gin loves the plan. So, they will find spots to flank them, meanwhile Akame and Tesshin will search the area to for any spy's just in case. Rocket, G.B., Ken, Kage, and Sasuke will find a way around the Gorge to stop any who try to escape. Weed and Jane, will make the exchange.

"Should I be there to?" Gin asked his son.

"Why?" He asked.

"He wants me too. Two is better than one." Gin said.

"Yes. That'll make Spike happy." Weed said. "Okay! This will work. Lets get ready."

Weed and Gin watch and see everyone warming up and getting ready for a fight. Masato was prepared. Weed's pack is prepared. Weed got their attention.

"Listen! Jane and I don't have time anymore! When we give the signal, we attack! But now matter what, we must have him think he won! Are we good with that?!"

"Yes!" The pack said.

"We gotta do this quick before he changes his mind." Jane said as she placed the chokers on Gin and Weed. Akame helped. They were both leashed. "Make sure none of them get out. Not even Spike."

"We will be at the top Weed." Tesshin said. "Something tells me a few will be at the top."

"We're right behind you." Yukimura said.

Jane sighed. Akame tapped at her shoulder. Because if this is it, he wants to say one last thing. They both walked in a corner away from the pack. Akame noticed that she didn't look at him. In fact she didn't look at him the moment they all arrived. She sat down. Akame sat close enough to hug her.

"What happened back there." Jane started. "What made me do that. You have every right to hate me for that. I thought I was doing the right thing. I . . . I still love you Akame. I love you so much. I don't want to end us."

Akame held her head to his chest, breathing softly as Jane whimpered. "Who said this was over?" Jane stopped whimpering and sat up.

"What?"

"I don't want to end this either. I just wanted to see you. I want you beside me every time. We can still make that happen. When this is over, We'll go home, we'll live a happy life together. Forever." Akame kissed Jane. At first Jane stopped. But as he said those comforting words, all she wanted to do was kiss him. They kissed like it was their last.

"Akame?"

"Hm?"

"If we don't make it through this. Please take care of Misty's pups. For me." Jane said hugging him.

"If we don't, I'll make sure Misty is safe, the way we'll keep you safe." Akame said.

 **Later . . .**

Spike and Victors pack was in the Gorge. Seemed like he brought his entire army. But not in Janes eye walking down with two of the leaders of Ou. Jane held onto their leashes. They began to play along as they were approaching Spike.

"Jane. You don't have to do this!" Weed said out loud so Spike can hear him.

"Shut up!" Jane said. Spike chuckled.

"Welcome! Finally!" Spike said. "Two of my best friends finally here at last!" Spike see's that she got both of them. "Hmph? You got both of them? Said either one or the other, but hey I'm not complaining, both of them work."

"You taught me a lot Spike. Of course I would get both." Jane smirked. "Now that you got your prize, where's mine?"

Spike signalled his men to bring them out. But he didn't just bring Jerome out. He brought three more. Ram. Maxime. And Lydia. Jane struggled to keep a face straight. How did they know about Ram? She wondered. Spikes men were holding them down. Jerome looked and saw Jane, but he saw Weed and his father.

"Weed?" Jerome was shocked he didn't know why Weed and was here. Why Jane was doing this. He doesn't know their plan.

"Keep a level head, son." Gin whispered to his son. Weed was calm to see Jerome, he was happy, but held his tears. Seeing him again warmed his heart. But this isn't the way he wanted to see him again. Even though it hurts him to say, He's glad Jane went on that boat. She's the reason they are here.

"Jerome's alive, and so are the three of these guys. But you only have two? Well that's not fair. Four for Two." Spike said. "But I'll be nice and let you choose Three. Three of them will go with you. But one will stay. Sound good?" Jane was scared, she can't talk to Gin or Weed. She tried something.

"Hmph!"

"What was that? What was that Hmph!" Spike asked her.

"What makes you think I care about them." Jane said. Weed wanted to slap her for saying something so reckless. But that would give everything away.

"You came all this way for Jerome. But now what are you here for?" Spike asked.

"To end this war, before it starts." Jane came close to Spike. "If you care a little about me enough to make this work. You'll take these two and end this. Not for me, but for your favorite."

"My Favorite?"

"Misty. Your favorite."

Spike chuckled. Saya walked right next to her.

"I've moved on Jane." Spike said. Jane was confused. "Saya right here is all I want to Cherish. We met not to long ago after another exchange with a pack. She told me that you and Misty are in the past, and she. She is my brand new future." Spike said smooching Saya on the cheek. Saya giggled.

"So, everything we did for you? All the affection you've given us? That was all for nothing?" Jane asked him. "What about Misty? The One you Loved more than me? Don't you still want to protect her?" Spike sighed.

"That was when she was a pup, she's a woman now and so are you. Besides, I found someone much more better." Spike said selfishly. Jane was angry. But she kept calm. Not like she really wanted him to care at all.

"Fine, what do I care? Let's just get this over with." Jane Said. "I want to exchange."

"As you wish." Spike said. "But wait. Their is only Two? And I have four. Damn! How should we do this? Oh! I know how! You choose three, and I keep one. See I can be nice to."

'Damn, I can only take three.' Jane said in her head.

Meanwhile, seven of Spikes men were at the top of The Gorge. Three were at the East, and four were at the West. They were up their to watch over Spike and his men, also to keep an eye out for anything Jane may have planned. Smart of Spike, but not smart enough. The Three up at the East looked at the other side of The Gorge and saw their men being taken down by Tesshin and Akame. As they were a hair way of alerting Spike. Ken and Kagetora knocked them out before that could happen. Ken and Kage bowed to Akame. Akame saw and signal to Masato and his men. Masato closed in from behind Spikes so they can get the jump on them. Now it's smart of Masato to keep his scent from being caught in their nostrils so he and his men can not be seen or smelled. They rolled in mud, leaves, and even covered themselves in twigs so they can hide perfectly.

"So, Jane. Who are you willing to Leave with me?" Spike asked. "A Dog that saved you and gave you shelter? Two of Victors own? Or your friend?"

Jane thought long and hard, she can't look away to see if her pack is ready. Nor can her "Prisoners." So she played even more and decided.

"Ram and Jerome is all I want. Give them to me and you can have Gin and Weed." Jane looked to Gin and winked. Thank goodness they didn't see it. "Do we have a deal?'

"Hm!" Spike thought. "Give two, earn two and keep one for free? Hey! Now you're understanding Jane. Go get them!" Two of his men walked up and took the leashes. Gin and Weed stood with the Spikes men. "Now a deal is a deal."

Spike gave her two of the four. But it wasn't Jerome and Ram. It was Lydia and Maxime.

"What? I said to Jerome and Ram?" Jane said.

"Yes! But after everything me and my men went through. You still screwed us over." Spike said. Spikes men locked jaws on Jerome and Ram.

"No! No!" Ram said.

"Spike please!" Jane said.

"Sorry, if it was the other way around. I'm pretty sure this would all be different." Spike and Saya started to chuckle. His men laughed along. Weed was still thinking.

"No! I can't . . . Not again! Let him go!" Weed loosened his choker. "LET THEM GO!" Weed dashed and pushed his men off of Jerome and Ram.

Jane saw and thought it was too late. So she signaled.

"NOW!" Jane yelled. Weed's pack came out and charged. Spike saw them ambushing them and some retreated, not until Masato and his gang came out and pounced on them with their jaws wide open and their claws ready to shred them up. Spikes men were Amid. They were fighting and attempting to kill.

Gin back kicked Spikes capture right in the face and threw him right against the wall of The Gorge. Ram took cover and so did Jerome. Jane ran to them but was stopped by Saya.

"Bitch! I knew you were trouble the moment I laid Eyes on you." Saya grabbed her by the neck. Jane scratched her legs and then went for the face. As that was happening. Masato was cornered by Five of Spikes men. Spike was necked to a fallen tree, he ripped the branch with a sharp end to in and waved it at the opponents. He wacked the ones that were pouncing first. He swung one away to another fighting couple. He speared one dogs foot causing him to yelp. One of Spikes men knocked into Masato and caused him to drop the spear. Throwing it closer to Jane and Saya.

Jane and Saya clawed and bit each other until one gives up. Saya rolls with Jane on the ground to the point of choking her. Jane knocked her off by pulling both her hind legs back and kicked her off. Jane struggled to breathe. Saya sat up and charged at Jane. Ready to kill her. But Jane lifted the Spear and Saya ran into the sharp end. Jane was petrified about what she did. Saya was coughing out blood. She colapsed. Spike was in cover, with his other men. He saw what Jane did and wanted to hurt her.

Gin head butted him to the ground, and the duel commences. Gin grabbed him by the neck, Spike used most of his arms to scratch Gin off of him. Maybe even scratch him a brand new scar. But Spikes men pounced on top of him. Spike slowly stood up. Jane was missing. Spike couldn't find her. He sweared. He even yelled. "Kill them all!"

Meanwhile Akame and Tesshin made it down and so did Ken and Kage. He saw some of Spikes men running down south.

"Wait! Where are they going?" Kagetora asked. Akame thought about it.

"Where we left half of our pack!" Akame, Tesshin, Ken, and Kagetora ran down to follow them.

"Shit! If they make it down there." Ken yelled.

"No, we gotta stop them!" Akame said. They all follow them.

As that happened. The Gorge is being massacred. Two human's were at the top watching the fight. It was Daisuke and Hidetoshi. They were watching the battle from above, Hidetoshi pulled his scope out. He looked through the scope and saw Gin.

"Well I'll be damned!" Hidetoshi said. "Your friend is down their."

"Gin?" Daisuke said looking down.

Gin and Spike were circling. Gin bared his teeth once more. Spike, as Bloodthirsty as last time is now going to show no mercy toward Gin and his pack.

"A man of my word and you couldn't keep yours?" Spike said.

"You're honesty lacks. You show nothing but cruelty. After what you've done, I'm going to kill you." Gin said.

"In due time old friend." Spike said, looking behind him. "In due time."

Bones, a member of Arams from the ambush of Masato's grabs a hold of Gin. Gin struggles to get loose. He scratches Bones muzzle and he Yips. Gin is released and looks for Spike. He disappeared. Bones charges but is stopped by Masato. They have a duel as Gin leaps on top of Bones. Bones pushes Masato away and loosens his chains to whack Gin. Gin felt the pain on his cheek. Yipping in agony, he fights the pain and attempts to kill Bones. Bones head butts him to a rock making him lose consciousness. Bones has the strength of a demon bear such as the bears Gin fought in the old days. Gin was feeling weak. Brain throbbing, back aching. A chain is being rapped around his neck. Bones is choking him.

"Gin!" Jane noticed finishing her fight. She runs up but is kicked by Bones. Pushing her away. Jane couldn't get up.

All Gin could see was light. Until . . .

Masato uses all his strength he has left and pulls him off of Gin, releasing him from the chains. Bones scars Masato, but Masato grabs his chains and pulls him over to him. Slamming his head but Bones doesn't feel it. Masato does. And he feels dum for doing it. Or does he. Bones pounces, but Masato goes under him and lifts him in the air and onto a sharp branch. Bones yips. Masato walks toward him. Spitting blood on his muzzle.

"You are no match for me." Masato said in Russian. Bones has than passed.

The fight was still going on. Weed took cover, he helped his friend G.B. from a fight. They struggled because five others were coming close. Jerome took out the first two and Weed and G.B. pounced and kicked them out of the way. They fight was stopped. Weed looked at Jerome. Jerome looked at him also. They both locked eyes. Weed has always thought he was gone, and that he was never going to see him ever. But now, Weed has reunited.

"Jerome." Weed said.

Spike alerted his men.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Spike and his men followed. The fight was finally over.

"Is it over?" G.B. asked.

"No." Jerome said speaking for them. He hasn't remembered the last time he spoke to them all. "Spike has more on the way. We have to stop them."

"Agreed." Weed said walking up next to him. Jerome looked at him for a second, but looked down and away. "Jer . . ."

As Weed was about to speak to him, he see's his Father. He saw him colapse. Everyone ran to him.

"Leader!" Some were going.

"Father!" Weed said. Gin was moving. "No. No. NO! NO! NO! NO! Father!" Everyone could hold in their tears. Especially Jerome. "Father! PLEASE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"Weed." G.B. walked up. "He can't hear you."

Weed couldn't move. Neither could Yukimura. He bursted.

"Don't you dare Gin! NOT WHEN WE"RE THIS CLOSE! God No!" Yukimura yelled. "Don't leave us!"

They all were sobbing, watching a dying Akita lay their as the sun rises. Daisuke at the top looked threw the scope and could bare it.

"GIN! GIN IT'S ME DAISUKE! WAKE UP! Wake up Gin! WAKE UP!" Daisuke's words enter Gin's. Gin coughed and lifted his head. Daisuke looked down at him. Gin howled.

HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

The entire pack joined in. Daisuke cried joyfully and smiled.

"Let's get down there." Hidetoshi said. "We need to help these dogs win a fight."

Later that day. Daisuke bandaged Gin up and laid his head on his laps letting him rest. Daisuke helped the other dogs that were injured too. Hidetoshi did as well. But looking through this entire herd of K-9's he couldn't find his old friend. John.

"He didn't make it." Hidetoshi said. Daisuke heard. "Sigh! Rest in Peace John. You will be missed."

Weed saw Jerome standing in a corner. He walked up from behind. He sat next to him.

"After what happened a long time ago." Weed said. "I don't know what to say."

"I deserved it." Jerome said. "That was my fault. Not yours. If I could take it all back I would. But I can't."

"Are you feeling okay?" Weed asked. "Cause I haven't. Not after what happened. I couldn't forgive myself. I blamed myself and blamed myself and didn't care what I've said and done."

"Weed. I can't forgive myself for my actions. You were right to throw me out. But what happened to me, either if I was dead or not, shouldn't be up to you to decide who's fault it was."

"I never thought about that." Weed said. "I sure have a lot of thinking to do." Weed and Jerome chuckled for a while. "Jerome?"

"Yes?"

Weed stood up and faced him.

"I think you should come back to us. After all, I need an good adviser again." Weed said as Jerome stood up. "I want you back in the group. To help me lead Ou. What do you say?"

Jerome looked at the pack. They were waiting for an answer as well. But not as much as Weed. Weed was waiting.

"Okay. Let's end this." Jerome said. "Leader."

And so, Weed and Jerome lead the way. Weed was happy to have Jerome right by his side again and so were the others. Daisuke and Hidetoshi stayed back and aided Gin, Jane and the others who were injured. The rest marched to the next part of the battle. Who will win?

Only one way to find out.

To be continued . . .

Worth the wait? Let me know in the comments. FEW! That was 3000 words in one chapter. Mind blown!


End file.
